Destiny
by Pyrena
Summary: This is sequel to Phelicia. Set 3 months later the fall of 2005 Phelicia starts her junior year at magic school. Relationship developements, evil sinister plans, and more! Ch 25 is up!
1. It was the best of times

**Hey everyone I'm back with the sequel and very excited about it! Thanks for waiting, I promise it will be worth it. Please R&R and give me your input!**

**This story is the sequel to Phelicia; so you will need to read it to understand most of what it going on. It has been three months since the last story and Phelicia is getting ready for her junior year at magic school and the sisters relationships are blossoming but you'll have to read to find out more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed! I do own Phelicia and any characters not on the Charmed show. You may ask to borrow them but I would like credit for my characters. Thanks**

**Destiny Ch 1 **

**It Was the Best of Times It Was the Worst of Times**

Piper Halliwell was trying to remain calm but all the memories of four years ago were on her mind and she was being even more nuts than usual.

"Phoebe where's the arch? It was supposed to up an hour ago, we are way behind schedule" Piper said

"Don't worry honey, It will be here soon. Leo and Dad are bringing it" Phoebe replied entering the living room where Piper was busy ordering Paige and Phelicia around.

"Phelicia can you put the streamers a little higher? and Paige the spoons go to the right of the place settings." yelled Piper

"Piper, I love you, but stop obsessing!" Paige replied and changed the place setting

"I know I'm obsessing Paige, but this ceremony has to be perfect."

"Aunt Piper whats wrong? Of course the ceremony will be perfect" Phelicia asked

"Yeah Piper your just renewing your vows; I'm sure this ceremony will go better than the last one." Paige answered smiling

"That's just the problem! No ceremony goes perfect in the Halliwell household." Piper yelled and waved her hands and the grandfather clock blew up.

Phelicia and Paige's eyes grew wide and Phoebe ran over to Piper

"Man, now look what I've done" Piper softly said and sat down in the rocking chair.

"Piper come on you know everything will be fine even if there are demons it will work out. What is the real problem, why are you so afraid?" Phoebe said bending down and looking Piper in the eyes.

Piper turned her head and then looked back up at Phoebe. I'm scared about the future, what if something else happens and Leo leaves! I don't know if I could go through that again" Piper says and put her head in her hands.

"Oh honey, you know Leo loves you no matter what the future might bring." Phoebe answered looking to Paige and Phelicia for support

"Of course! Everyone knows you and Leo are destined to be together, after all no one can stop true love!" Paige said smiling

"Aunt Piper what were trying to say is that we are here for you, and Leo will always be there for you and your sons. There is no need to worry." Phelicia said and gave Piper a hug

"Thanks, that's means a lot" Piper said drying her eyes and gave a slight smile.

"Now get up we have your ceremony to finish preparing for." Phoebe said and helped Piper up.

"Wyatt orbed down stairs all dressed up in a tux and gave a huge smile.

"Aww, he looks so cute!" Phelicia said

"I know he is so adorable" Phoebe said picking Wyatt up an giving him a big hug

many seconds later "Ok Phoebe, lets not kill him" Piper says

"Here I'll take him" Paige says and takes Wyatt from Phoebe "Now isn't this better, you can breathe again" Paige says and gives a sly smile at Phoebe; who gives Paige an evil glare.

Phelicia and Piper can not help but laugh.

"Auntie Paige I wanna get down I have someting for mommy!" Wyatt whispered

Paige sets Wyatt down, and he walks toward Piper. He puts his hand behind his back and then says "You look very pretty mommy" and hands her a beautiful read rose

Piper bends down, takes the rose, whispers "thank you" and gives Wyatt a big hug. Piper's eyes begin to mist.

Phelicia, Paige and Phoebe watch in wonder.

"He is such a charmer" Phoebe says mouth open wide as if in shock.

"I know and he's only three years old" Paige says still in awe

Piper gives them a look

Phelicia rolls her eyes and smiles "Uhh would you two like wake up, Leo taught him"

"Oh! I knew that" Phoebe says turning to Paige

"but still, you have to admit, it was very charming." Paige says

"I agree." Phoebe says putting her hand on her chin and nodding her head. They turn and walk into the kitchen.

"You know sometimes I wonder about those two" Piper says and sighs. Phelicia nods while stifling a giggle and walks upstairs

"The arch has finally arrived" Leo yells walking through the front door with a I'm sorry look on his face.

"Well it's about time!" Piper yells to Leo.

"I know I'm late but they were putting finishing touches on it when we arrived and I knew you would want it to be perfect.

Piper smiles as she walks over to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you" Piper says.

Leo smiles "looks like I need to be late more often."

Piper hits Leo in the arm "that's for being late, and the kiss was for helping our son, he was so adorable"

"Oh did his charms get to you" Leo smiled and took Piper in his embrace

"What can I say, like father like son" Piper laughed."

"So are you ready to renew our vows and finally put the past to rest?" Leo asked concerned

"Leo, I love you and I'm as ready as I will ever be. No one said marriage was easy, but we deserve this and our children deserve this. No matter what happens I want to always be yours.

Leo smiles and leans into a very long, passionate kiss.

Phoebe, Paige and Phelicia were watching Phoebe and Phelicia both started to hide their giggling while Paige smiled and said "Why don't you guys get a room" Leo and Piper give sly smiles and kiss again.

Victor walks in "hhhh hmmm" he says coughing trying to get the attention Piper and Leo stop mid kiss sort of embarrassed causing everyone else to burst out laughing.

"Ohh umm sorry Victor, didn't see you walk in" Leo says nervously as if he was a teenager.

Piper gives Leo an "as if" look "yes dad do you want something?" Piper asked both innocently and annoyed.

"Where should Leo and I put the arch?" Victor asked annoyed

"Put it at the beginning"the aisle over there? Piper answered calmly not wanting to aggravate her father anymore.

Phelicia seeing the mounting tension decides to cool things down

"Hi Grandpa, it is good to see you again" Phelicia said semi smiling hoping that would seem genuine after all she had met him only a few times and she was still getting used to the extended family idea. It still never seems quite real to her yet, like she was playing house.

A Few hours later everyone has arrived for the ceremony and which looks absolutely stunning thanks to some last minute help from some no so alive family members!

Grams then begins the Ceremony smiling proudly

"We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Leo Wyatt, and Piper Halliwell, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you.

"I do." Leo answers

"I do." Piper answers

"You may face each other, join hands." They turn and join hands "Leo, you may recite your vows." Grams says

"Piper, through all the tears and struggles, I always knew in my heart that we'd make it here. I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband, as my wife, my lover, my friend, and my soul mate. All I am is yours." Leo says

"Now you Piper" Grams says

"Leo, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that this was too good to be true, but I am so glad to be here once more. Here we are surrounded by the people that I love the most and I feel so proud, and so blessed to be your wife. Leo, I was born to love you and I always will." Piper says

"Here before witnesses, Leo and Piper have sworn their vows towards each other. With this cord, I continue to bind them to those vows." Grams says

A rope is loosely tied around their hand.

"Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be." Piper and Leo both say

"So mote it be" Grams says

"So mote it be" Everyone replies

In the underworld a new seer has arisen. She may be young but that didn't mean she wasn't powerful in her own way. She stood there glaring at a glowing majestic glass globe, different than anything used before.

"The time is drawing near, the rise of the Dark Prince in this world is upon us" The seer said

"Good! My plan is in motion, Enjoy your lives while they last! For this is something the Charmed ones will never see coming. Their worst nightmare will once again be revealed right before their very eyes" a young deep voice says arrogantly. A figure comes out from the shadows. Medium height, blondish red hair, blue eyes and is wearing tight clothes to show off his build. He stands defiantly holding his sword and a black crown on his head. "And this time their beloved Chris will not be able to warn them." The young man laughs menacingly.

**Wow! It feels so good to be back and writing, sorry for my long absence everyone, but I haven't had the internet the past few weeks. I hope everyone enjoyed the holidays and may your prayers be with the Tsunami victims. **

**So come on, click the little review button and tell me what you think! **

**Till next time Adios and Arrivedirche**


	2. Tragedy Strikes

**Before I start the next chapter I'd like to give a shout out to my reviewers!! **

**Peanut2lb- you were my first reviewer!! Congrats. I am glad you like my story and I can't wait for the third one of your series.**

**Falconwolf3- I am glad you are enjoying my story! and you will just have to wait and see if your guess is right!**

**Rjf2004- Thanks for reviewing, I thought the ceremony was fitting for Piper and Leo. : ) I hope you are able to update soon! **

**Wyatt333- Thanks for reviewing!! ,and you will just have to keep reading to find out the answer to your question. **

**As you can see I like reviews and I will answer any question I possibly can; providing that it does not give away any of my plot. I love my readers to be surprised.**

**Destiny Ch 2  
******

**Tragedy Strikes**

It was a beautiful sunny Monday morning in San Francisco. Piper and Phoebe were in the kitchen eating breakfast. Phelicia came nearly stumbling down the stairs. Her look said she was not in a good mood!

"Morning Phelicia, ready for school" Piper asked as if she was excited

"Your kidding right!" Phelicia replied with a glare "I hate early mornings, ask me in the afternoon when I am able to comprehend" Phelicia took a seat and asked Phoebe for some coffee.

"Wow, that reminds me of someone" Phoebe said with a smile

"Paige came downstairs, dressed in her headmistress robe."

"Phelicia stared and gave Paige an evil look"

"What is that look for missy?" Paige asked

Phelicia ignored her; kept drinking her coffee and began eating a muffin.

"You're the Headmistress, she blames you for having school so early, she hates early mornings you know." Phoebe answered as if she knew it all.

"Thanks Aunt Phoebe I can handle myself" Phelicia replied and went upstairs

"Teenagers! I'm going to go check on the boys and maybe talk some sense into her" Piper said sighing and went upstairs.

Ding dong the door bell rang "I'll get it" Paige said

Paige opened the door and their stood Kyle Brody actually out of his work clothes.

"Hey Paige!" Brody said excitedly with a cute smile and steps inside the manor. "I have a day off work and I was wonder..wait don't tell me today is the first day of school?" Kyle asked dejectedly after seeing Paige's outfit.

"Sorry to disappoint you but unfortunately it is, but how about we meet this afternoon and have dinner this evening" Paige suggested

Kyle kissed Paige on the forehead "I would love that" and smiled.

Paige smiled back and whispered "I really have to go to school now but I will see you later"

Phelicia and Piper walked down the stairs. Phelicia seemed to be in a somewhat better mood and said hi to Kyle; then Paige and her orbed away

"So Kyle where's your suit?" Piper asked

"Well I had the day off and was hoping to spend the day with her" Kyle answered as Phoebe walked into the room.

"Awww you wanted to spend a romantic day with Paige how sweet!" Phoebe said with a.smile. "Well I have to go to work, Piper we need to talk about you and Leo having a honeymoon later"

"Phoebe we've been through this Leo and I can't go on a honeymoon, there's just too much stuff Elders, kids, the club, not to mention one moody teenager." Piper replies

"regardless, I think Paige and I could handle it, we'll talk about it when I get back" Phoebe answers heading out the door

"no we won't" Piper says through her teeth and closes the door.

"sisters ugh" Piper says and turns to Kyle who is trying not to laugh

"and what do you think is so funny" Piper asks glaring.

"oh um nothing, well I should probably go, I just remembered I have something I need to do" Kyle quickly heads toward the door when a crash was heard then screaming and crying

Piper's eyes widen in horror as she heads toward the stairs "Oh no Wyatt" Piper yells

Kyle also startled, quickly follows Piper up the stairs.

When they arrived up stairs what they see has Piper poised, hands raised, and ready for battle.

"Get away from my son" Piper screams at the built young man in black.

"and what will you do to stop me" The young man sneered

He begins to pick up Wyatt when Wyatt throws his force field up and sends the young man back.

Piper then sees that as a great opportunity and tries to blow him up but the young man deflects the blast with his own shield.

"what the heck!" Piper yells

The young man smiles evilly "I bet you weren't expecting that"

He throws Piper against the wall and walks toward Piper. He calls for Excalibur and looks like he is going to stab her when a gunshot rang out and Kyle walks up to him gun raised. The young man's eyes fill with pain then anger. He quickly turns and stabs Kyle. Then he glares at Wyatt and raises his force field He and is about to grab Wyatt; when he sees orbs. The young man frustrated quickly orbs out.

Leo orbs in with Chris and is shocked by what he sees. He quickly sets Chris down in his crib and runs to heal Piper. Leo places his hands over her and the wounds begin to disappear. When Piper awakes, Leo runs over to Kyle begins to put his over him then stops, he knows it's too late.

"Leo heal him now!" Piper exclaims

"Piper it's too late" Leo answers

"What do you mean, you haven't even tried?" Piper replies

"He's gone Piper trust me" Leo answered

"Oh no" Piper says deeply saddened "Paige how are we going to tell her?"

In the underworld a very angry young man, is being seen by the healer

"I was that close, if it wasn't for that annoying fed and then my father" He says to the healer. "Uggg" the young man clenches his mouth as the healer pulls out the bullet.

"My King, I told you, your past self will not be easy to kidnap. He is still

good, his evil has not been released, and you mustn't forget the new threats of Phelicia and baby Chris. The future has changed" The Seer said

"Phelicia is indeed a threat in this time, but my puny baby brother will meet his end once more." Wyatt sneers

"I would not be so dumbheaded if I were you. Your puny baby brother is different in this time, Your father was/is an elder in this time. Chris could end up being magically stronger than you." The seer replies

Wyatt glares at the seer "That is why he must be eliminated and my past self be made evil now; if I want to remain as King of the entire magical and mortal world."

"I agree but a better plan must be made and soon before they find out who you are." The seer answers.

Meanwhile in the middle of an assembly, while Paige is welcoming a new school year. She hears Piper and Leo's urgent call.

"Students I am sorry but I must leave now. Mr. Alexander would you please continue thank you! Paige immediately orbs away.

Phelicia noticing Paige concern and quick exit, becomes worried. Phelicia turns to her friends "Drew, Athena can you cover for me and Britt?" Phelicia asks

Athena and Drew look at each other and nod "Yes but are you positive, I'm sure your family is fine." Athena asks

"that was no ordinary exit something major is going on and I really do not want to lose anymore family" Phelicia says and turns to Brittany

"Britt, can you teleport me there?" Phelicia asks

"of course" Brittany replies

They sneak away to the empty hall and teleport to the manor.

At the manor Paige teleported in expecting a demon but instead noticed Pipers sad expression while she was holding Wyatt. Leo standing beside her had Chris.

"Ok what is the big emergency, your voices sounded urgent." Paige asked

"A demon tried to take Wyatt shortly after you left" Piper answered

Paige takes Wyatt from Piper "He appears to be ok, do you know who the demon was?"

"No, he is not in the book but Paige listen there's more" Piper said trying to get Paige's attention back.

Paige gave a confused look "what aren't you telling me?"

"umm well Leo maybe you should tell her" Piper turned to him.

Leo's eyes widened as Paige turned to him. "Paige, Kyle was here when the demon attacked, and.. hmhmm (Leo clears his throat) and Kyle…Leo hesitates

"Leo quite stalling and spit is out. Where is Kyle?" Paige asks very concerned

"Kyle was killed" Leo answers

Paige's eyes were wide with unbelief.

**That is the end of the second chapter, sorry to leave you hanging but I promise to update very soon! I know this is sad for all Paige/Kyle fans but please keep reading! ****This unfortunately is important to the story. **

**Falconwolf3 looks like your guess was right!!  
****cutelittlebritt applauds**

**Please review and give me your input. It is greatly appreciated. **


	3. Healing and Stealing

**Special thanks to my reviewers!! You are the best.**

**Peanut2lb- The answer is yes, the sword was in the attic, future Wyatt can call it anytime he wants. There is only one sword per time period, and I'll leave it at that. I also liked Phelicia's early morning mood! LOL**

**Jade-eye Halliwell – thanks for reviewing! I am glad you liked Phelicia and are enjoying this story!**

**A few of you have asked if I am going to add more kids to the story. A very good question! and my answer is this: "You will just have to wait and find out" hehe**

**But since you all have been so nice to me and hopefully this will entice you to keep reading and tell your friends. Yes! of course there will be more kids. LOL **

**Destiny Ch 3 **

**Healing and Stealing**

(In the living room) Paige just stood there as if frozen in time. Piper walked over gave here a hug and sat her down on the couch.

"I am so sorry Paige" Piper said hoping to comfort her sister.

Phelicia and Brittany teleported in to the shocked and annoyed expressions of the adults.

"What happened?" Phelicia asks looking around the room "Please tell me everyone's ok?" Phelicia asks

"I have to go" Paige said seeming to lose composure and ran upstairs

Phelicia stared at Piper and Leo concerned and wanting an answer to her question.

"A demon tried to kidnap Wyatt and Kyle was killed in the crossfire. Paige is not taking it well" Piper said solemnly.

"Oh no," Phelicia whispered.

"Maybe I should go upstairs and talk with her" Piper said

"Honey, do you think that's a good idea I think Paige, wants to be alone." Leo advised.

"I know my say wouldn't mean a whole lot since I am new, but I agree with Leo, just give her some time alone to think." Phelicia said

"Ok, you two you win, I'll go be with the boys and Phelicia everything is ok here, you should probably go back to magic school, Leo will get you if we need help.

Phelicia hesitantly nodded, then her and Brittany teleported out.

"For her sake I hope you right" Piper said to Leo

A few days later

Piper was bringing up a tray of food, and knocked on Paige's door

"Paige, I brought you a tray of food." Piper said

"Thanks, just leave it outside the door.

"Paige we would like you come out or at least talk about it." Piper asked

"I don't think so, Piper please I just want to be left alone." Paige replied

"ok" Piper says and walk downstairs "I don't care what Leo says it's time for an intervention" and Piper picks up the phone

At the manor Phoebe had arrived early from work to help Piper with the intervention. Phoebe walked into the living room where she saw Piper and the boys.

"How is she" Phoebe asked

Piper looked up clearly shaken from the days events.

"Not too well, she's been in her room all day again" Piper answered clearly concerned

"Piper, there is no need to worry, I'll go talk to her." Phoebe answered then hustled up the stairs.

"Phoebe wait, why don't we…" Piper stopped noticing Phelicia had arrived home through the magic school doorway. "Oh Phelicia, Hi there how was school? Piper said hurriedly

Phelicia began to answer but was interrupted by Piper

"Do you think you could watch the boys for a little while, and I promise we'll talk later ok, thanks" Piper said and hurried upstairs.

Phelicia slightly confused went over to the boys. "Hey guys" Phelicia and said She began to tickle them, which caused a fit of giggles from the boys.

"Where's mommy?" Wyatt asked

"She went upstairs to try and talk to Aunt Paige." Phelicia answered

"poor Auntie" Wyatt answered"

"po antie" Chris said

Phelicia sighed I wish we could help, but who can? that gives me and idea!," Phelicia picked up the boys "Wyatt, orb us to the attic" and three of them orbed out.

Upstairs outside of Paige's room Phoebe and Piper were getting nowhere, Paige wouldn't even let them in"

"Piper, Phoebe please leave, I told you I want to be left alone.

"Honey, we know how you feel." Let us in so we can talk

"No you don't, now leave" Paige yelled

"Phoebe, what are you feeling from her?" Piper whispered

"She's very upset, but there's something more, she hurt and confused. Piper I think she might be right, somehow this is different" Phoebe answered

"Well I don't care if it is we still need to help her" Piper whispered back

meanwhile in the attic

Wyatt, Phelicia and Chris orbed in, Phelicia set them down with some toys and walked over to the book of shadows.

"Hear my voice, hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide." Phelicia spoke

Suddenly golden lights swirled and Prue appeared. "Listen Andy I don't know why.." Prue noticing she is not "up there" turns around and sees Phelicia.

"Oh Phelicia! How are you? and why did you summon me?"

"I'm ok. School started again, but I called you here for Paige. Her boyfriend Kyle, you remember him from the ceremony. Well he was killed by a demon a few days ago, who was trying to kidnap Wyatt.

"Oh no" Prue said solemnly.

"I know it's a huge shock, and Paige had been in her room all day. Do you think you can talk to her?, you know what she's going through. Speaking of that were you talking to him, my birth father when I called you?

Phelicia, slow down your rambling. I'll go talk to Paige. Yes I was talking to him, but I don't think you'll be able to summon him." Prue said with a look that meant stay out of trouble. She stepped out of the circle hugged Phelicia and the boys and walked out of the attic.

Phelicia went over to the boys sat down. She looked at the door, then the book and smiled.

Prue was walking to Paige's room when heard Paige say "Im warning you, just please leave me alone I don't want to hear another word till I'm ready to come out."

"but Paige listen.." Phoebe began to say

"basement" Paige yelled suddenly Piper and Phoebe were orbed away.

Prue stood there smiling at the sister interaction.

"That should teach them" Paige whispered sulking, not knowing what to do.

Knock knock Paige at the door.

"their relentless" Paige sighed "Go away or you'll be orbed somewhere far away" Paige yelled

"Paige, it's me Prue. May I come in?" Prue asked

"Prue, you may not have heard, but I am not in the mood for company today. Come back another time. Paige replied

Prue walked through Paige's door.

"Hi, I know you may not want to but we need to talk." Prue said

"Well since I can't orb you, I guess I have no choice." Paige replied.

"Good, now Paige listen I know you think nobody understands but I know what you going through. When Andy died, I was depressed for days and I even wanted to give up magic. I thought that since magic couldn't save him, what good is it. But the truth is that no magic in the world would have saved him. It was his time to go, just like it was Kyle's time. We can hate it, and wish things were different but we must understand that there is a reason for everything and that he is in a better place." Plus there still are people who love and support you and need you help. Your family and students

"I understand what you saying, but.." Paige began to say

No buts now come on and get out of bed, I don't think Kyle would want you sulking around watching your life go by." Prue said trying to get a spark of life back in Paige.

"No he wouldn't" Paige said giving a slight smile.

"Ok, I'll get up." Paige said slowly rising."

"Good, Then I'll go tell the others" Prue said and headed out the door.

"Prue wait, I don't want" Paige began to say but Prue could not hear her.

Downstairs Piper and Phoebe were shocked and excited to see Prue again and they hugged.

"Girls" Prue, Piper and Phoebe heard someone yell

"Grams?" Piper asked wondering

" Phelicia" Prue answered irritated. And they headed up stairs, greeted by Paige

"Hey your up" Piper and Phoebe said

"Yeah, thanks to Prue, but is that voice who I think it is"

"Uh huh" Phoebe answered and they headed toward the attic.

"Grams, If I can't see Andy then can I at least see my Parents, they are witches after all?"

"Phelicia I am going to tell you the same thing I told your Aunts when your mother died. Having them come back, keeps them alive for you and stops you from moving on with your life."

"but Great Grams"

"No but's missy I told you not to try and summon" Prue said

Phelicia turned around to her birth mother and Aunts and she knew she was in trouble.

Later that evening in the living room

"Great grounded for a week, and left babysitting on a Friday night." Phelicia said

Chris begins to cry and Wyatt puts up his shield

"Wyatt, Chris What's wrong?"

Phelicia see's orbs "Leo, thank goodness..wait who are you?" Phelicia asks the young man who orbs in.

Future Wyatt flings Phelicia into the book case.

"now your mine" future Wyatt says

suddenly Wyatts feet are frozen in ice.

"what the.. you can't do that" Wyatt yells at Chris

Little Wyatt lowers his shield and calls for Excalibur and it is telekinetically lifted in the air and pointed at future Wyatt.

Future Wyatt orbs out and back causing the ice to break. He dodges Excalibur and grabs it by the handle.

"clever little boys aren't you" and future Wyatt throws a potion at little Wyatt and walks toward him little Wyatt becomes scared

"can't put up your force field can you" future Wyatt smiles evilly

"Leesha" little Wyatt yells for Phelicia as future Wyatt grabs him.

Future Wyatt then turns around "now for you" looking for Chris but sees a bunch of Phelicia's. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and Phelicia's surrounded him.

Then the real Phelicia threw a potion at him, but Future Wyatt threw up his force field

and laughed evilly. Well since Chris is gone, I'll just have to kill you first instead.

Suddenly there were orbs and the Future Wyatt orbs out.

"nooooo" Phelicia yells

Everyone orbed in. (Leo, Piper, Paige, Phoebe,) "Phelicia, what is going on?" Piper asked clearly worried,

The demon attacked again and he's got Wyatt!

**End of Ch 3**

**Another cliff hanger! Hope you liked the chapter. So now just click the little purple button and let me no what you think!**


	4. Evil Gains the Upper Hand

**Shout out to Falconwolf3- thanks for your reviews! : )**

**Destiny Ch 4**

**Evils Gains the Upper Hand**

Leo gave Chris to Piper and approached Phelicia.

"How could you" Leo yelled.

Phelicia eyes widened with fear, she had never seen Leo like this, but then again it was his son.

Phoebe whispered something to Piper. Piper then approached Leo.

"Leo calm down, you don't know the story. We need to focus on getting Wyatt back."

"Leo turned his head toward Piper and breathed, your right. Phelicia I am terribly sorry. We have had a lot to deal with the past few years and I know it's no excuse…Phelicia what happened."

Phelicia let out her breath glad Leo had calm down, she felt guilty enough. Phelicia then began to explain the whole story.

"I was playing with the boys, when I saw Wyatt and Chris acting strange. I knew they heard something. I looked around and then I saw orbs and thought it was Leo. It wasn't Leo, but a man dressed in black.

"What! He could orb" everyone asked

Piper, Paige and Phoebe looked at each other, Leo had a look of terror.

"Leo It couldn't be could it?" Piper asked quietly

"No, we saved him, Gideon's dead." Paige added

"Then how could it be him, unless.." Phoebe .questioned

Leo's face grew sad "We didn't save him, it's something else and Chris.." Leo faltered

"No, this will not happen, I won't let him be evil. He's my son" Piper fumed

"We're there for you" Paige added

"We're going to save him" Phoebe said

"I'm sorry but could you please explain what you are talking about" Phelicia asked very confused and concerned.

"Phelicia you might want to sit down, it's a very long story." Piper said exasperated and everyone sat down and told her the events of future Chris and Future evil Wyatt.

"So that man was Wyatt from the future that you had thought you changed after Leo killed Gideon." Phelicia said at the end, still in shock "I shouldn't be surprised but wow!"

"Yeah try living through it" Phoebe added and everyone gave her a look.

"What, you're all feeling it" Phoebe said

"So how are we going to save him?" Paige asked.

"Well first things first we get back little Wyatt." Piper said

"Then we'll deal with future Wyatt." Leo added

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Ring, riinngg, Phoebe's cell phone went off

"Oh, It's Caiden I completely forgot about dinner, I'll be right back," Phoebe said and headed into the kitchen.

Ok, here's what we do, we need to make a bunch of potions, both replicating and vanquishing." Piper started giving orders "second Leo will orb us to the underworld and he'll be able to sense him.

"If they haven't cloaked him" Phelicia added

"Right in that case, well search the underworld until we find him." Piper began again.

In the kitchen Phoebe was on the phone with Caden

Caden I am so sorry, but something has come up, and I can't make it." Phoebe began to say

"Phoebe what's the matter? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well, to make a long story short apparently my nephew has been kidnapped by his future evil self, Caden I really need to go my family is waiting" Phoebe said concerned

There was an awkward pause.

"Phoebe, I can help, I would do anything for you and your family. You know that." Caden replied.

"I know It's just that.." Phoebe began

"No excuses Phoebe, you can use my help. Now I am heading toward the parking lot of the resteraunt. Have Leo or Paige come and get me."

"your not going to give up are you?" Phoebe asked quietly

"Never" Caden answered "I'll see you soon, bye

"bye" Phoebe replied and hung up the phone

Phoebe walked back in the living room.

"Caiden said he would help, Leo could you go get him, he's at the parking lot of Mazzerelli's

Piper and Leo looked at each other, Piper nodded and Leo orbed away.

"Ok let's get started on those potions." Paige said and they headed toward the kitchen.

In the underworld, Future Wyatt was celebrating his success; while the seer was looking through some scrolls. Little Wyatt was in a dark crystal cage with demons guarding it.

"Soon it will be complete, and my task here will be done, assuring me as the future ruler of the worlds." Future Wyatt said looking at little Wyatt and smiling menacingly

"Yes my king but first things first we must turn the little one evil, and there it is." Seer replied.

"What have you found?" Wyatt asked walking over to her side.

"The spell that will unleash the evil hidden within." the seer replied smiling at little Wyatt evilly. "Your time has come little prince."

Little Wyatt gives a concerned look, and tries to get out but is electrocuted and starts screaming.

Future Wyatt laughs "that will teach you"

Back at the manor

Back at the manor, everyone was in the kitchen bottling up potions.

"There, I think that's the last of it." Paige said

"Ok then. Leo, this will increase your electrokineses and here is two vanquishing potions. Paige, here is two vanquishing potions, and be careful this one has a little bit of everything. Phoebe, Caden, here are some vanquishing potions.and I have one that increases my freeze, one the increases my combustion and one vanquishing ." Piper said handing everyone there potions.

"What about me?" Phelicia asked

"Phelicia, your not going, we need you to stay here and protect Chris." Paige answered

"But I could.." Phelcia began and was cut off by Caden

"No buts, we need you here and that is that." Caden ordered

"right, here is a potion, that will help you duplicate faster and this one will make your molecular acceleration faster. This last one is a vanquishing potion." Piper said

"Now Leo, let's go" Piper said joining the group and they orbed away. Leaving Phelicia and Chris behind.

In the underworld

The seer, future Wyatt and a handful of demons were gathered in a circle with little Wyatt in the middle. They were chanting in an ancient language. Little Wyatt's blue aura appeared around him and slowly it began diminishing.

**Wow, another exciting chapter I hope!! Please review and let me know what you think. If you do, I promise to update as soon as I can and you'll find out what happens to Wyatt.**


	5. Saving Wyatt?

**Ch 5 is here!**

**Wyatt333 – Thanks for adding me to your favorites! I am honored. **

**Peanut2lb – Thanks for the review, I enjoyed writing Prue's sisterly bonding with **

**Paige! : ) **

**Passions – thanks for reviewing!**

**Falconwolf3 – thanks! And read to find out!! **

**Destiny Ch 5**

**Rescuing LittleWyatt!?!**

The group (Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo and Caden) arrived in the underworld.

"Leo can you sense Wyatt?" Piper asked

Leo began to sense then shook his head frustrated "No, he must be cloaked" Leo said

"Leo and I will go this way, you, Phoebe and Caden will go left. If any of us spot Wyatt. Paige or Leo will get the rest of us there asap" Piper says to Paige and the others.

"Ok" everyone agreed and walked off in their different directions. Phoebe gave Piper a sympathetic look and walked away.

As Piper and Leo were looking and hiding trying to find Wyatt, Leo couldn't help but feel something was off with Piper. "Piper, are you sure your ok" Leo asked

Piper gave Leo a look "Leo, my son was kidnapped, by his future self, I am far from ok, the same as you" Piper answered

"I understand but there's something else, even Phoebe's beginning to sense it" Leo said concerned.

"It's that everything was going great, Phelicia was adjusting. My sister's had wonderful relationships. We had our wonderful ceremony. (Leo smiled) Then Kyle was killed and our son was kidnapped. I mean can anything just stay good for say a month or two. Piper said very frustrated.

"Piper, everything will work out, it always does. We will save Wyatt I promise." Leo said holding her close.

A few demons shimmered and in and Piper and Leo blew up and electrocuted them all.

"Now who's all confident" Piper said smiling "Leo when this is all over" Piper blew up the last demon. "can we go on another honeymoon"

"I thought you said the one had one last week was fine with you" Leo grinned

"Well maybe it needs to be continued" Piper says grinning and then a warlock appeared.

Piper froze him and then unfroze his head.

"I am only going to ask you this once, Where is my son?"

meanwhile…

Paige went in the lead sensing if there were any demons.

"Phoebe, was Wyatt the real reason, you missed dinner or were you just looking for an excuse?" Caden asked concerned

Phoebe stopped and turned around looking directly into Caden's eyes "Caden, I.."

"Demons" Paige yelled. A group of five scaly demons shimmered in.

"Later?" Phoebe said

"Later" Caden agreed and they prepared to fight

One of them spit at Phoebe but she levitated into the air and it missed her.

Another on spit at Paige, but Paige telekinetically orbed it right back on the demons skin causing him to melt.

Caden conjured a crossbow and shot two of the demons before having to dodge some spit.

Phoebe kicked and knocked out the demon and then vanuished it; causing it to erupt in flames.

Paige threw a vanquishing potion on the last demon also causing it to erupt in flames.

"eww" Paige said getting demon blood on her outfit

"Phoebe and Caden" burst out laughing.

Meanwhile in a cloaked cave of the underworld…

In the circle little Wyatt's white aura was shrinking and black was slowly beginning to appear.

Future Wyatt approached the seer "How much longer will this take" Wyatt asked growing irritated.

"Soon, my king it takes time and then he must drink the tonic" the seer replied

"My family will be here soon, have the ceremony complete by then. I am going to rid the future of my brother once and for all." Future Wyatt said harshly and orbed away.

The seer continued the ceremony

In the underworld

Piper had just finished blowing up the warlock.

"Ok then, Leo go and get the others and we'll meet there." Piper said to Leo

Leo quickly orbed away and Piper headed toward the cave.

At the entrance Piper saw a whole bunch of demons in a circle. She blew up the nearest demon.

The Seer realizing what was going on gave little Wyatt to a demon.

"Shimmer away and give the child this tonic, it will complete his transformation, make sure no one see's you do this" the seer said. And the demon shimmered away.

Piper kept blowing up demons and dodging fire and energyballs.

Leo and the others orbed in and started attacking the demons

"Leo wait don't enter a demons shimmered away with Wyatt, you should be able to sense him out here, we'll be fine, now go." Piper said

Leo nodded and orbed away.

The Sisters and Caden finished off the demons and all that was left was the seer

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked looking at the young lady looking late teens. She had long red hair, dark piercing green eyes and a killer black top and black skirt.

We shall meet again and next time you won't be so lucky! The seer laughed evilly and threw powder on the ground. Suddenly smoke appeared and she vanished.

"Wow, talk about mental" Paige said

"but who was she" Piper asked clearly concerned and everyone equally shared her concern.

In another part of the underworld

Leo orbed in behind the demon and vanquished him and grabbed Wyatt

Wyatt began crying.

"There, there" Leo said and Wyatt began to settle down and he put his head on Leo's shoulder.

Wyatt's eyes began to glow with fire.

**Oh no will Wyatt be saved! You will just have to keep reading! **

**Falcomwolf3 – looks like you figured it out again. (shh) stop giving away the story. LOL Well I have a few things in store even you won't be able to guess (hehe)**

**Please, review ! It helps me as a writer! I know some of you are reading this and not reviewing. I would love to receive your reviews it only takes a minute!**

**Until next time,**

**Au revoir**


	6. Demons and Angels

**Warning this chapter contains spoilers for season seven!**

**Wow I can't believe I have this many chapters done! Thank God he has given me a burst of inspiration! Well time to respond to my awesome reviewers!**

**Falconwolf3 – **LOL! You can guess as much as you want. I was only joshin ya! Your reviews let me kNOw you are paying attention. This is important for past and future stories. See if you can find a clue about your newest guess.

**Passions – **I know I can't believe it only took me 1 day to write ch 5 either! I have all the chapters outlined now; so there will most likely be a new chappie every couple days!

**Wyatt333- **I know isn't he!! And you will just have to wait and find out!! I am looking forward to your reaction. LOL

**Peanut2lb- **You'll find out about Phelicia, and Wyatt in this chapter. Yes I enjoyed Paige's reaction also! LOL .

**Destiny Ch 6**

**Demons and Angels**

At the manor future Wyatt orbed in and luckily Phelicia could tell by Chris's reaction to the orbs he was coming and thankfully he was safe in a crystal protected forcefield.

Wyatt looked around the attic and saw the force field with Chris in it.

"My my what do we have here, my baby brother and no one around to protect him." Future Wyatt laughed evilly.

Suddenly he felt a gust of wind and turned around, he saw nothing and felt wind again and turned around.. Wyatt was getting frustrated and he sent a telekinetic blast throughout the room. Phelicia was thrown off balance and on the floor.

"You are starting to get on my nerves!" Wyatt said harshly and approached her with the sword.

Wyatt was about to run the sword into her when a sai telekinetically stopped the sword and then she swung her leg at his feet and tripped him. Then she grabbed the sai in the air and pointed it and the other one in her hand at future Wyatt.

"I have that effect on people" Phelicia said and glared.

Future Wyatt glared back and orbed behind her, and was about to run her through from behind when his hand became frozen.

"What the" Phelicia turned around and said noticing his frozen hand.

"You stay out of this" Wyatt growled at Chris and orbed again, breaking the ice.

Phelicia quickly turned around suddenly sword and sais clashed as the battle continued.

Phelicia kept blocking his sword, as they fought throughout the room. Phelicia began to tire and knew she was in trouble. Chris tried to shoot and small ice blast at Wyatt but he dodged it. Then Phelicia telepathictelekinetically lifted and sent the vanquish potion from the table behind future Wyatt into his back; causing him to scream in pain.

He fell to his knees on the floor. (Phelicia appeared confident.) Wyatt lifted his head up "You are going to pay for that" He spat and sent another smaller telekinetic blast at Phelicia causing her to stumble backwards as Wyatt got up. Suddenly he saw orbs and everyone appeared.

"Future Wyatt stared at little Wyatt and then gave an evil half smile. Piper then stood in front of little Wyatt hands raised.

Future Wyatt not wanting to fight everyone in his condition quickly orbed away and then the book case blew up on the other side of the room.

"Darn it, that was brand new too" Piper yelled missing future Wyatt.

Phoebe and Paige went and got Chris. Leo handed Wyatt to Piper and went over to heal Phelicia.

"You put up quite a fight" Leo said then he noticed the sais

"You know how to use those" Leo asked

"Yeah, Dr Jones taught me when I was little before I had powers" Phelicia said smiling at Caden

Caden walked over and helped her up "It looks like I taught you well, standing up to a powerful evil like that" Caden smiled.

"Well it wasn't all me, Chris saved my life" Phelicia said

Everyone chuckled.

"Chris" Phoebe said

"Chris as in my son Chris" Piper asked

"Yeah, he's cryokinetic" Phelicia said

"He's what? Paige asked

"Cryokinetic, he can form ice" Phelicia replied

"You can't be serious" Piper asked and the looked at Chris and then Leo

Phelicia are you sure you saw right I mean big Chris didn't have that power, and baby Chris just started orbing six months ago. Phoebe asked

Caden looked at Phelicia "She's telling the truth"

"Trust me, Chris froze future Wyatt's hand right before he ran me through from behind." Phelicia answered.

"WOW, that's impressive" Paige said

"I guess the future must have been somewhat changed" Piper said and suddenly she looked like she was about to faint. Leo caught her and Paige quickly took Wyatt from her hands.

"Piper I think you should rest, I'm sensing lots of stress from you" Phoebe said giving Chris to Phelicia and leading Piper out of the attic.

"Phoebe, I can take care of myself, but I do feel tired, it's probably from all that has happened these past two days." Piper said

"Is she going to be ok Leo" Paige asked

"Let her get some rest first, then we'll see" Leo said slightly concerned.

In the underworld

Wyatt was being healed again.

"Are you sure he was evil" The seer said

Wyatt smiled menacingly "Yes, there was a change in his eyes, and the Charmed ones have no idea, just as we planned "Ahhh, Wyatt shuddered as his burnt skin was being made new.

"Good, not all we have to do is what for him to come to us to complete his training and soon they will be dead clueless as to the true nature of their precious twice-blessed child." The seer gloated and then put her hand on the floating globe "everything is falling into place perfectly"

The next morning Phelicia came down the stairs late in the morning hoping breakfast was still out. She went into the kitchen and saw nothing and went to the cabinet disappointed and searching for something else to eat,.

Piper entered the kitchen with Chris in her hands, and noticed Phelicia.

"Hey, you don't think I would forget you, I left some food in the fridge." Piper said and Phelicia smiled, she grabbed the food and sat down to eat.

Phelicia reminded Piper so much of her dear oldest sister, she was a great combination of her and Andy. She has Andy's medium brown color, and it was a straight as Prue's. Prue bright blue eyes and her nose. Andy's mouth and chin, but Prue's light up a room smile. She is just slightly taller than Prue with her body shape. But she has Andy's stance and posture with most of his demeanor, and the characteristic Halliwell stubbornness and hearing.

Piper suddenly snapped back to reality after Phelicia asked her a question.

"What did you ask?" Piper said

"Are you feeling any better today?" Phelicia repeated

"I feel a lot better, a little queasy but better. I am just glad Wyatt is back safe and unharmed." Piper answered

"Speaking of which, where is Wyatt?" Phelicia asked

"He went with Leo this morning, he was being cranky and I thought it would do him some good" Piper replied

"Phelicia I do have a favor to ask you" Piper said very nonchalantly

Phelicia knew something was up and raised her eyebrow. "What is it?" she asked

"Do you think you could baby-sit tonight? You could invite a friend. Leo and I are going to be at the club tonight, when he gets done from his elder meeting. Phoebe and Caden are going out and Paige is at magic school making up this weeks work, but If you have plans I understand." Piper said

Phelicia was planning on seeing if her friends wanted to do something, but having one of them come over would be fine. "sure, no problem" Phelicia said

Piper went and gave Phelicia's shoulders a squeeze. You are my favorite niece thank you so much.

"Aunt Piper, I'm you only niece" Phelicia laughed "now If you'll excuse me I am going out to make the most of my afternoon, I will be back this evening. And Phelicia got up and left the table.

At magic school

In her office Paige was not grading but instead sitting at her desk glancing at a photograph of her and Kyle with tears in her eyes. "Kyle, I never knew it could hurt this much, Why did you have to leave,. I thought everything was going to be ok after the Avatars." Paige burst into tears.

Suddenly she hears the familiar sound of orbs and thought it was Leo checking on her "Leo, I'm ok just give me a moment" Paige said

"Paige" the man's voice said.

"Kyle?" Paige hearing the voice,but raised her head very slowly fearing it was a trick.

Paige face was that of pure shock, her boyfriend Kyle Brody was dressed in white standing before her. Then her face turned to that of pure joy.

"Kyle! How? Are you a whitelighter? Paige asked

"Yes, the elders must have thought I have done some good in my life" Kyle said and laughed

"Of course you helped us defeat the Avatars why wouldn't they reward you for saving the world" Paige smiled through her tears of joy.

Kyle walked over to "Paige, I can't stay long, Leo is helping out, I don't know when we can be together, but I just had to let you know I was ok and that maybe we could still have a chance; don't give up on hope" Kyle said and wiped one of Paige's tears.

Paige gave him a hug and a kiss "I never will, I just can't believe your here" she said and they enjoyed each others company for the next few minutes. Suddenly the familiar jingle was heard.

"Kyle looked up, well I had better go, Leo's calling" Kyle gave Paige one last hug "I'll be back as soon as I can, I love you" Kyle said smiling

"I love you too" Paige said also smiling

Kyle orbed away.

Paige had never felt better in her entire life. "Thanks Leo" Paige whispered.

**Wow! :tear: That was such an emotional chapter. (Hold on let me get a tissue)**

**Ok, Please review and let me know how I did! thanks!!**


	7. Will Somebody Believe Me!

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Peanut2lb – **thanks, I try very hard to make the battle scene's seem real. A lot is going to happen in this chapter too!!

**Passion- **I am sorry it took three days to update, but ch 8 will be up real soon I promise!!

**Falconwolf3 – **LOL, thanks for the review, it is good to know you are enjoying the story!!

**Wyatt333**- I enjoy writing the battle scene's! I thought it was a good idea giving Chris a new power! It makes sense he would have different powers with Leo being and elder and not a whitelighter. We shall see about the sisters!

**Rif2004 – **I am so glad you love the story, it gives me a nice feeling knowing people enjoy reading it. As for Wyatt's eyes we'll lets just say the sisters have a few problems they are unaware of.

**Destiny Ch 7**

**Will Somebody Believe Me!?!**

Phelicia walked down the upstairs hall to see Wyatt leaving the nursery and hear Chris crying, Phelicia walked in and picked him up to consol him. "There there Chris, your ok, was your brother being mean again." "What has gotten into him" Phelicia whispered

Ding-dong A doorbell was heard and Phelicia walked down the stairs with Chris and Phelicia opened the door. She saw Athena and Caden at the door

"Athena Hi! Come on in." Phelicia said to her friend. Athena was about 5'7" with light blond hair. She was classically beautiful and a brainiac with glasses. She was the type that boys admired but never talked too, she could be intimidating but was actually shy and not outspoken.

Dr. Jones Hey! Aunt Phoebe should be down any moment.

As if on cue Phoebe came down the stairs in a gorgeous flowing red dress.

"Aunt Phoebe, have you been feeling anything from Wyatt today."

"Phoebe turned toward her niece distracted by the handsomeness of Caden in a nice suit. Phelicia nothing has changed, Wyatt just feels agitated, he's upset about last week. Just give it some time he will be fine you will see. Have a good night" Phoebe answered in a good mood.

Caden offered his arm to Phoebe "Shall we go"

"We shall" Phoebe answered smiling and linked her arm with his.

"Bye kiddo I'll see you later" Caden said as they headed out the door

Phelicia closed the door and sighed

"That was interesting." Athena said

"Tell me about it, they are so happy to have Wyatt back and no demons attacking." Phelicia replied

"And your not happy?" Athena asked

"In a netshell no, something is going on, and I think it has to do with.."

suddenly a crash was heard upstairs

"Wyatt" Phelicia says

"This is Chris" Phelica tells Athena and hands him to her. "I'll be right back" and Phelicia speeds up the stairs.

Upstairs Phelicia saw Wyatt using his telekinetic power to go through and basically destroy his parents room.

"Wyatt stop this!" Phelicia said "Why are you behaving this way?

Phelicia bent down to his level "Wyatt, listen what is wrong, you can tell me I'm your big cousin Leesha" Phelicia asked him quietly

Wyatt's eyes shown hurt and pain then he gave Phelicia a mean look.

"You bad" Wyatt said "Saved Chris not me."

Phelicia was taken back by his painful words "Wyatt I tried to save you, you saw me try remember. He was going to kill your brother. I am sorry" Phelicia began to cry

"Leesha no cry, not your fault, he's stronger" Wyatt replied

Phelicia looked up at Wyatt "What did you say?"

"He's stronger and soon I be strong too, no one stop me" Wyatt answered

"Wyatt being strong and powerful is not the answer" Phelicia said and tried to give Wyatt a hug.

"No, no go away, Excalibur" Wyatt said and suddenly Excalibur appeared and it was pointed straight at Phelicia. "Power is good, no one hurt you"

Phelicia slowly stands up "Ok Wyatt, I am just going to go now"

"Good, leave" Wyatt answers and lowers the sword and Phelicia goes downstairs.

"Ok, that boy has gone psycho" Phelicia says and takes Chris from Athena

"Paige, Aunt Paige I need you" Phelicia calls

Paige orbs in "Phelicia what is it?"

"Could you take Wyatt he's gone nuts in Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo's room, I can't control him." Phelicia ansers

"Phelicia, come on he's three" Paige replies.

:"We'll he's not acting like the Wyatt we know, I think something happened to him in the underworld" Phelicia said

"Yeah, well it is traumatic being captured by demons as you would know, you hardly talked at all till you found out about us being family" Paige answered

"Aunt Paige that was different my parents had been killed a week before, I think Wyatt has been turned or something" Phelicia replied

"Phelicia, If he had been turned or possessed we could tell and Phoebe definitely would know. Wyatt is just upset"

"Aunt Paige" Phelica begins

"No, Phelicia this conversation is over, now where is Wyatt?" Paige asked

"Upstairs in his parents room" Phelicia said exasperated

Paige orbs out.

Phelicia turns to Athena who has a bewildered look on her face.

"You believe me don't you" Phelicia asks her

"Of course I do you never lie, it's your family" Athena replies.

"I have to find out what has happened with Wyatt, come on" Phelicia says and to Athena and they go to the attic.

Meanwhile at the restaurant

Caden and Phoebe were sitting down at a nice restaurant enjoying one another's company.

"So Phoebe, how has work been?" Caden asked taking a sip of the wine they had ordered.

"Let's see Three confused girlfriends, one upset fiancée, one neglected wife and two torn up teenagers ect. A typical week aside from the fact that my older sister

is still sick and dealing with a distraught son, my younger sister seems much happier suddenly and is keeping something from us and one angry teenage niece who thinks we're all against her about Wyatt." Phoebe says laughing "Oh I should not be laughing at this.

"No, it's good to laugh it relieves stress, no wonder you wanted to get away." Caden replied smiling.

"So what about you, have you found any more clues to the prophecy or do the kids keep you busy?" Phoebe asked

"The kids are fine, but my research is being delayed. There is something ins these writings from Ireland If only I could figure a way to unlock the code" Caden said frustrated and then smiles "Enough about work and family let's talk about us"

"Us?" asked Phoebe inquisitively "I thought we were doing fine?"

"We are, it's just lately I have been feeling you pulling away from me and don't understand. You love me right?" Caden asked with a concerned look in his eye.

"Caden" Phoebe starts then reaches over and puts her hand and looks up at him "Of course love you more than I have thought possible but,"

"But what?" Caden replies

"I am not sure about the future, yeah I know big shocker, I can see the future but is not sure about my own." Phoebe replies dejectedly

"It's ok Phoebe I am a little scared myself."

"You are?" Phoebe says relieved

"Of course I haven't felt this way about anyone, even one's I have been serious about." Caden admitted sort of embarrassed.

"Caden, I just want to be sure the man I settle down with is the right one, my soul mate" Phoebe hesitated over those last words struggling with what she knew in her head and heart.

"Phoebe what is it going to take to prove to you our love is genuine" Caden asked with hope.

"Caden, I promise you no matter what life brings, we will figure this out, I love you too much not too"

Phoebe smiles and gives him a kiss, and Caden gives a look of relief.

At the manor

"Athena you know what to do if a demon attacks, just tell Chris to orb to his mommy and daddy, he will know what to do." Phelicia says

"Phelicia are you sure about this? Athena asked

"If my cousin couldn't figure it out from the future, then it has to be something in the past. I don't know what happened, but I intend to figure it out. I will not let Wyatt be evil." Phelicia said desperate to help her new family.

"Phelicia you know going into the past is dangerous" Athena replies.

Suddenly orbs appear and Phelicia began playing with Chris hoping no one would figure out what she had planned.

Phelicia was completely shocked after seeing who it was "Kyle? You're a.a.a. Whitelighter?" Phelicia asked completely stunned

"Surprise, and you should listen to your friend, going into the past is dangerous." Kyle says

"So what are you going to stop me?" Phelicia said arrogantly knowing full well he couldn't stop her.

"No, I am going to be your guide."

Phelicia and Athena stared at each other and laughed

"What?" Kyle asked not amused

"Nothing really but aren't you going to get in trouble?" Athena asked

"Yeah well I figure I have nothing to lose, I either help you save Wyatt and the world and they let me be with Paige, or her and I get caught together and I never see her again." Kyle answers

"Ok then let's go before we get caught."

"Here it goes, I hope this works" Phelicia says

"What it's not full proof?" Kyle asked

"Kyle no time spell is full proof it's all in the wording." Phelicia answers.

"Well maybe we should call Clyde he's has the door to the past he could help"

"No the elders could stop us, we need to do this before they can stop us." Phelicia says.

"So do you want to save the world and be with Aunt Paige or what?" Phelicia asked looking at him.

Kyle sighs "Your right, say the spell and hope we don't end up on another plain or something" Kyle replies

Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind. Send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in space and time.

Suddenly a portal opened on the wall

"Kyle and Phelicia look at each other.

"here goes nothing" Phelicia says to Athena

Her and Kyle step through the portal.

**End of chapter 7**

**I know I know, I left you with a lot of questions, but I promise they will all be answered and soon. Ch 8 should be up tomorrow. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!!**


	8. Truth Takes Time

**Falconwolf3**- Thanks for the review and I will try and answer all your questions in the next few chapters. Keep up the good guessing, and good work on your fanfic!!

**Wyatt333 – **Yes, Kyle is the new whitelighter in the group. The Prophecy Caden is talking about goes back to **Phelicia**. There were two prophecy's the one issued by the sorcerer and another more ancient one. Ch 7 **The** **Prophecy fulfilled** were they are at the magic school library should explain it.

**Peanut2lb – **I am so glad you like my Phoebe and Caden pairing!!! I thought Phoebe could use a guy who wouldn't leave and who really understood her. Cole loved her yes, but Caden can help her become a better person, help her grow and understand herself. Don't worry I have many things ahead for those two.

**Destiny Ch 8**

**Truth Takes Time**

At a restaurant in Paris

Leo and Piper were enjoying their meal when a familiar jingle was heard.

"Oh no! Now?" Piper asked

"Piper it sounds very important" Leo says giving a concerned look.

"Ok, but we pay and you drop me off at home first" Piper said somewhat irritated.

Leo gives her an understanding smile.

At the manor

Paige and Piper orb in at the same time. Paige badly burned faints.

"Leo wait Paige is hurt" Piper calls before Leo leaves.

Leo quickly orbs back and runs over to heal Paige. Piper bends down to her level and Paige begins to wake up.

"Paige, what happened!?" Leo asked worried.

"Future Wyatt and demons attacked, Little Wyatt left with them."

"What do you mean left with them, isn't Wyatt supposed to be here with Phelicia. Where is she?"

Piper and Leo exchange glances "Leo go and find out what in the world is going on" Piper yells

Leo nods and orbs out.

"I think I can answer you questions" Athena says orbing in with Chris"

White skinned demons shimmer in behind her.

Piper begins to blow them up, while Paige sends the fire and energy balls back at them.

Athena throws up a white force field around her and Chris right before an energy ball hits

Them, and she deflects it right back at the demon.

Piper freezes the last demon and then unfreezes his head.

"I am sick and tired of you demons coming after my sons. I would have thought you had learned your lesson by now. Where is my son Piper says blowing up his leg.

The demon screams. "I am sorry my king" and as he begins to speak he erupts in blue flames and disintegrates.

"Great, just great" Piper begins

"Piper calm down; you don't want to over stress yourself." Paige says.

Paige you know what.." Piper begins

"Athena, tell us everything." Paige interrupts changing the subject.

Athena gives them a concerned look, "now that I think about it maybe it would be a better idea if I didn't."

Piper not amused glares at her.

Athena gulps in fear. Piper was scarier than the demons. Then Piper begins to calm down

Athena please we need to know what is going on, where is Phelicia? Apparently something has happened with my son" Piper says and then picks up Chris who is tugging at her outfit." Piper says.

"Phelicia is going to be mad at me, but she was upset that no one believed her about Wyatt, and Wyatt was acting crazy so she asked Paige to take him. Phelicia then decided to go to the past find out why Wyatt changed and why future Wyatt is still evil.

Paige and Piper were in utter shock for a few moments.

"Phelicia's in the past, by herself" Paige said

"She could alter the future!" Piper added.

Athena looked down and Paige gave her a look and said "could it get any worse?"

"She's not exactly alone." Athena whispered

"What did your say?" Paige asked turning toward Athena.

"Nothing really, just that Phelicia didn't go alone" Athena answered quietly.

"Who's with her?" Piper asked

"She's fine she went with a whitelighter."

"We'll that's good right" Piper answered.

"Kyle" Paige whispered surprised and somewhat annoyed.

"Kyle? Kyle who, wait a minute you don't mean Kyle Brody your dead boyfriend" Piper said to Paige.

"That would be the one, turns out he's not dead after all, he became a whitelighter." Paige said shrugging her shoulders in an attempt to be innocent.

"hmhmm, we'll missy Paige we shall talk about this later. First of all, Leo! We need you now" Piper called.

After a minute Leo orbed in.

"Ok Im sorry but apparently a portal has been opened and.." Leo began

"We know" answered Piper "Apparently Phelicia and Kyle Brody went to the past to figure out what happened to Wyatt"

"What? Really! That's not what I was talking about." Leo answered surprised

"Then who else has activated a portal?" Paige asked.

"That's just it, we don't know" Leo answered

"This is just too much, Leo why don't you take Athena home, and we'll this out later" Piper says.

Leo came over and kissed Piper on the forehead, everything will be ok, just relax. Leo went over to Athena and they orbed out

At the restaurant

Phoebe and Caden we're sharing a cheesecake desert.

"You know at first by looking at you I thought were the tough quiet type, but I severely misjudged you. After getting to know you these past seven months you are one of the best conversationalists I have ever known. Phoebe smiles

Caden chuckles "Hey just because I look tough doesn't mean I am not a softy a heart" Caden replies rubbing his hand across her cheek. Caden smiles at seeing Phoebe blush.

Caden reaches in for a kiss when suddenly Caden sees three teenage girls trying to get their attention from the other side of the room.

"Uh Phoebe do you know those girls?" Caden asked nodding his head at them.

Phoebe gives a confused look and then turns around and sees the girls.

"Phoebe turns back around "I have never seen them before. They're probably fans" Phoebe whispers.

"Well apparently they know you. Maybe we should go over, if only to avoid embarrassment and maybe even getting thrown out." Caden whispered in reply

Phoebe nods and they head toward the girls.

The tallest girl on the left side had dark brown hair and almond/golden eyes. The middle girl, though the shortest appeared to be the leader by her demeanor she had very light brown hair and brown eyes. The girl on the right had light almost medium colored brown hair and green eyes, and was in between them in height.

The girls we're talking among themselves , the girl on the right somewhat hesitantly stepped in front and greeted Phoebe and Caden.

"Hi, umm sorry to bother you on your date, but we're from the future and since we know your an empath we thought it would be better if you introduced us to the other Charmed sisters, since you can sense our intentions." She spoke

"Ok, you apparently know us but I'll introduce myself anyway, I'm Phoebe and reached out her hand.

The young lady shook her hand "I'm Trisha and these are my friends Mel she pointed to the middle one and Katie she pointed to the farthest one."

"Nice to meet you" Phoebe answered somewhat discouraged for not getting a premonition.

"I am sorry, but you won't be able to get a premonition from us" Trisha said

"How did you know that?" Caden said moving Phoebe closer to him.

The girl called Mel stepped forward "We're from the future remember we know about your powers." Could you take us to our friend Chris Perry we really need to talk to him."

Caden and Phoebe exchanged glances

"We'll this has been a long day I think we should take you to the manor." Phoebe said and Caden nodded his head.

Trisha raised her eyebrow and then whispered to her friend.

"Ok, but you have to explain everything when we get there." Mel said

This time Caden and Phoebe raised their eyebrows, and they exchanged glances.

They group exited the restaurant.

In the Past.

Phelicia and Kyle find themselves in front of the manor In the middle of the day.

Kyle looks to Phelicia "Ok what do we do now?" Kyle asked

Phelicia rolls her eyes and approach the door and rings the doorbell.

Prue opens the door. "Hello who are you?" She asks sweetly.

Phelicia surprised stands in silence for a moment and the recovers "My name is Anne Knight and I was…" Phelicia begins but is interrupted by Prue

"I am sorry if your selling something, we're kind of busy right now and.." Prue says

"no, no, no I'm not selling anything I was just wandering if you knew what year it was." Phelicia asks

"Prue gave her a strange look "It's 1998 of course!" Prue answered

"Listen I really need to go so if there wasn't anything else."

"No that was it thank you" Phelicia answers and walks down the steps toward Kyle. She turns and see Prue closes the door.

Suddenly Phelicia bumps into someone and stops dead in her tracks as she sees who's approaching the manor.

"dd" Phelicia begins stunned.

"I am sorry I wasn't watching we're I was going, My name Is Andy Trudeau, what is yours.

Phelicia slowly reaches out her hand "I'm.. Anne,, Knight" Phelicia says stumbling over her name.

"We'll it's nice to meet you Anne, How do you know the Halliwell sisters?" Andy asks

"We don't actually we're new to the neighborhood and we we're just introducing ourselves" Kyle says

"Oh ok, And you are?" Andy asks

"Uhh Ryan.. Ryan Brody" Kyle answers

Andy still seemed confused.

"He's my uncle" Phelicia spoke up quickly

"Ok then, nice to meet you. Have a good day" Andy says and walks up the steps

Phelicia sees Prue open the door and greet Andy. A smile plays across her face. Suddenly she is brought back from her thoughts.

"Uncle!" Kyle says and gives her a look.

"What, you could be my uncle one day. Who knows. Give me a break I had to think of something quick."

"Yeah, anyway are you sure this is the right time"

"I don't think so it's 1998 I don't think Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo are even dating yet." Phelicia answers.

"Then why are we here?" Kyle asked

"It must have been the spell, my dearest hope must have been to meet my birth father." Phelicia answered.

"Now what do we do?" Kyle asked

"I think I should redo the spell." Phelicia answers

Kyle's eye's widen "Wait!" but Phelicia begins to speak.

"Powers of the witches rise, take me back to where truth lies. Show me where it all began so I can save Wyatt and the world again." And suddenly another portal appears. Kyle and Phelicia are sucked into it.

**I thought It would be wonderful for Phelicia to meet her birth father!! : ) That part was specifically for Peanut2lb!!**

**Please review!! Let me know how I am doing. You can guess, I would like to know what you think! (hehe)**


	9. Time is of the Essence

**Wyatt333 – **Wow! So many good questions! Keep reading and I promise they will all be answered in time. I am glad you enjoyed my Phelicia and Andy meeting!!

**FalconWolf3 – **I am glad you liked my Phelicia and Andy meeting I know it was short but it was sweet! Most of your questions should be answered in the next few chapters, but I can't guarantee that new ones won't arise!!

**Destiny Ch 9**

**Time is of the Essence**

In the underworld the seer was not pleased with what she saw. My King, I see major shifts in time, one from the future, and one to the past. If we do not act quickly all may be lost.

"I need more time with younger me. You deal with the future ones, when I am finished I will go back to the past and stop whoever is trying to figure everything out. Future Wyatt says and quickly leaves the cave.

The Seer calls her demons.

At the manor Leo had just returned from taking Athena home when Phoebe and Caden entered with three teenage girls. Piper, Leo and Paige all gave Phoebe and Caden looks.

Piper and Paige approached them. Piper stopped and held her stomach for a second "that's weird she thought"

"Mel's eyes stared at Piper, then smiled.

"Hi, umm Phoebe could I have a word with you in the kitchen" Piper said and they headed into the kitchen.

"Phoebe, now is not a good time to have people over. Piper said.

"Why would you bring teenage girls over anyway? Aren't you a little too old for slumber parties?" Paige asked sarcasticly

"Piper, Paige calm down; this was not my fault, they came to us and said they're from the future and I trust them, there was nothing evil about them, even if there not telling us everything. They want to talk to Chris and I didn't have the heart to tell them he's dead" Phoebe answered.

"I can't believe this on top of everything else we have more closed lipped kids from the future, we'll at least we should talk to them and maybe they'll leave after we break it gently to them about Chris." Piper replied

"Ok but If they end up being demons, or future family without telling us I am going to be very upset" Paige says

They head back to the living room. Leo and Caden were giving looks that said they didn't trust them.

The girls introduced themselves as Mel, Trisha and Katie. They were friends of Chris's from the future and they needed to talk to him.

Suddenly everyone fell silent at there request. "He already gone isn't he?" Tricia said

The group gave confused looks at their sudden change of expression.

"Wait, you know what happened to Chris. I thought you were looking for him?" Paige asked

Piper tries to freeze them, but they don't freeze. Piper gives Phoebe a concerned look

"Piper why aren't they freezing?" Paige asked

Please tell us what you wanted to tell him, we know he was family, Piper and Leo's son. Your witches aren't you?" Phoebe asked.

The girls looked at each other and Mel spoke "Yes we are"

At this the group felt somewhat relieved and curious."

"What are your powers?" Piper asked.

"I am a shapeshifter and, have super sight and hearing" Katie says.

"I am electrokinetic, I can astral project " Mel says

"I am telepathic, and I can teleport." Tricia says.

"Oh so that's how you found out about Chris" Caden answers

"What are your ages Leo asked?"

"I'm 19" Mel says

"I'm 18" Katie

"And I'm 17" Tricia says

"Who are your parents?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, you know we can't answer that fut.." Mel begins

"Future consequences" The sister and Leo finish

"Yeah, we know all about that." Paige adds frustrated.

"Hey, its not that we don't want to tell you, if we do it could mess up the entire future." Katie says.

"But here is what we can tell you" Tricia adds.

"We come from an altered future, the one Chris has changed, however Wyatt is still evil and we're afraid he came back and has an evil plan."

"So Chris didn't save the future." Leo replies saddened.

"Though he didn't save Wyatt, the future has been altered greatly in out favor. Our restistance is very strong with him and Phelicia at the lead. We came hear to warn you about future Wyatt. What year is it anyway?" Mel asked'

"2005" Caden answers "What year are you from?"

"2025" Tricia answers looking at the man and smiling. "You still don't trust us do you!"

"No, not really I don't think your evil, but I think you hiding a lot" Caden answers.

"Well then I'll just give you a name you might be familiar with, Pythia" Tricia says

Her friends are shocked, and Caden is stunned at her answer "What do you know?"

"Tricia I think we need to talk to you right now!" Mel says and they drag her into the kitchen.

"Are you insane, you just gave them your real name!" Katie says.

"Listen, we don't have a lot of time like Chris had, I needed to give them proof." Tricia said.

"Yeah, and while you at it, destroy our timeline in the process" Mel replied

"It won't mess up out timeline in fact it could only help, and I would know. Why does everyone else insists on hiding these secrets, besides they won't know everything just us. I say we should tell them" Tricia says.

Katie and Mel look at each other. "Your probably right miss Kia (know it all) but Phelicia and Chris are going to kill us" they replied.

"I came prepared. I have a memory spell they won't even remember we were here. So we are agreed." Tricia says smiling

"Agreed, but we only tell the sisters, you two cannot say who your fathers are, we need to let them realize that ok" Mel says

"Ok" they said dejectly.

Katie's eyes grow wide "Our Parents are in trouble"

"Divide and conquer" Mel says.

They orb and teleport out of the kitchen.

In the Past

Kyle and Phelicia find themselves in the attic.

"Woa" Phelicia says nearly falling over and Kyle steadies her.

Voices are heard downstairs.

Should we go? Kyle asks

Phelicia nods and they head out of the attic.

The stop at the top of the stairs.

**"**Karen, I know you're scared but we're gonna help you, I promise." Piper says

Phoebe and Cole walk into the foyer.

**"**What's wrong with her?" Cole asks

"I don't know. I had a premonition that she was being attacked by demons, only I don't think it was a

premonition, I think it already happened. But she was hit by some kind of light ball. So we might have to postpone this evening, baby." Phoebe answers

**"**No, we can't." Cole replies

"Well, innocents come first." Phoebe says

**"**Of course they do. I just, I just can't wait to be alone with you. I'll do whatever I can to help. (He looks around and spots the chocolates on a table. He picks one up and holds it near Phoebe's mouth.) Forgive me?" Cole ask

Phoebe hesitates and then takes a bite.

**"**Mmmm." Phoebe says as they kiss.

Piper comes in.

"Uh, hi, hi-hi-hi. Innocent at foot, remember?" Piper says

**"**Right" Phoebe replies

**"**So she's calmer now but won't you hang out with her; while we go check the book." Piper says to Cole

"Absolutely." Cole answers

"Phoebe and Piper head for the stairs. Piper takes a chocolate as she passes

"Uh, Piper?" Cole begins trying to stop Piper

**"**What?" Piper asks as she put the chocolate up to her mouth.

**"**Uh, nothing, it's okay." Cole answers and laughs a little.

**"**Mm, suddenly I can't wait to go on my honeymoon." Piper says after eating the chocolate

"'Mm-hm, me either; must be the full moon." Phoebe adds and they head upstairs.

Cole walks into the living room.

Kyle and Phelicia head back up to the attic.

"What are we going to do?" Kyle

"We'll we could hide, wait for the sisters, or figure out why we were sent here, and leave fast." Phelicia said

"Ok, let's assess what we heard" Kyle said.

"We'll they have a crazy innocent, but the only thing we have with Piper is her eating chocolate" Phelicia answered.

"That must be it somehow, I mean that guy did try to stop her at first" Kyle said

"No, you think?" Phelicia said suddenly they heard the sisters.

"Ok think of a spell quick." Kyle says

Phelicia telepathictelekinetically keeps the door shut while she begins the spell.

"Magic forces everywhere, take us to where we care. Chocolate is the clue, send us so wecan find out whattoundo."

Suddenly the portal opens again and they are sucked in.

Wyatt suddenly appears from another portal and sees the door locked and smiles evilly

"I am onto you" he say something and another portal appears.

The door unlocks and the sisters practically fall into the room.

"I know I heard voices" Phoebe says

"That was definitely weird" Piper adds

2005 At the Manor

The girls orbed and teleported into the living room.

"what the" the sisters begin

"Demons the girls yell"

Suddenly many demons enter the manor and surround the group, all different colors all with energy balls raised.

"A message from the Dark King" one of them says and they all throw their energy balls.

"Paige and Mel both call for energy balls and send them flying balls.

Caden and conjures a shield and deflects the energy balls.

Trisha lifts up a crossbow and shoots two demons.

Piper and Leo are exploding and electrocuting the demons.

Suddenly Phoebe and a demon start kicking and knocking out the remaining three demons.

"Those two orbed, right, I wasn't imagining it" Paige said

Piper tries to blow the last one up but can't"

Suddenly the demon turns back into Katie.

The girls are surrounded by the adults.

"You three have a lot of explaining to do." Pipers says eying the three girls.

"Not If I can help it!" The seer says

"**I hope this chapter has answered a few question! I have to go away this weekend so I won't be able to update till Sunday night. Who knows, if I am lucky I might be able to update before I leave tomorrow!! **

**Please review and tell me what you think!!!**


	10. Battles: Past and Future

**A/N I have changed my penname from CuteLittleBritt to Pyrena which means :Fiery: **

**I thought this fit my nature better! LOL and now a special thanks to my reviewers.**

**Passion** – Thanks for your review.

**Wyatt333- **Thanks, Tricia's real name and it's meaning to Caden, we will find out later I promise.

**Rjf2004 – **I am glad that you are enjoying the tie in with my Wyatt theory. You have a valid point and we shall find out what Phelicia has planned.

**Destiny Ch 10**

**Battling: Past and Future**

In the past 

Phelicia and Kyle find themselves in a back room of a building

"Where are we? P3" Kyle asked.

Phelicia looked outside the door.

"Yes and I see my Aunts and Uncle on the other side with that one guy um Cole I think it was." Phelicia said.

Suddenly in front of Phelicia their appeared a women dressed in a red robe, whom we know as the original Seer. Then Cole stares at her and she disappears. Phelicia and Kyle notice Cole heading their way and hide. Cole looks around and then flames away.

"What the?" Kyle says

"Kyle stop stalling, follow him. He's up to something." Phelicia says hitting him, and they orb away.

A cave in the underworld.

The Seer is there standing in front of a cauldron. Cole flames in.

**"**I was with the entire family, have you lost your mind?" Cole says angrily.

Phelicia and Kyle orb in unnoticed in the darkness of the other end of the cave

**"**Forgive me. But it was imperative that I have you here now if my ritual is to take effect." The Seer replies

"I am trying to be the perfect husband. The perfect brother-in-law. It would help if I didn't have demons waving at me from the dance floor." Cole says.

"If my fertility ritual fails, the show's over anyway. Tomorrow's harvest moon will be the one chance to impregnate your wife. The power of the moon combined with this tonic will make her fertile to a demon's seed, and override any preventative measures she's taken. Her favorite sweet?" The Seer asks

**"**Chocolate." Cole answers

**"**Then I'll mix it with the chocolate. You must feed it to her in the morning, and then finish the job when the moon is high in the night's sky. And if you succeed, the evil spawn growing inside her will influence her only for lenience so that when she does discover the truth, she will bend to your will." The Seer replies

**"**She will bend to her love for me." Cole says

The Seer picks up a knife and moves closer to Cole.

**"**For the tonic" The Seer says

She cuts his hand and he drips his blood into the cauldron.

Cole flames away and the Seer begins stirring the potion.

"Kyle orb us back to the club" Phelicia says. Kyle grabs her hand and they orb away.

The Seer turns around and scans the cave but doesn't see anything and walks out.

A few seconds later Wyatt orbs in ready to fight when he notices the potion.

"So, you're onto me, too bad you won't be able to fix it." Wyatt laughed menacingly and orbs away.

At the manor (2005)

The Seer stares evilly at the girls. "You are very brave to come here" she sneers.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't underestimate us If I were you" Tricia snaps back.

"You see that's the point, I won't underestimate you, the question is will you?" the Seer slyly says.

Tricia's eye's widen

Suddenly little Wyatt appears.

Piper begins to walk up to him

Mel tries to hold her back "Piper it's too late he's already evil"

"No" Piper screams.

"Yes, your worst nightmare has come true and it has only begun. As soon as future Wyatt kills Phelicia in the past there will be no hope. With Wyatt's early ascension to the throne no one will stop him." The Seer answers.

"Wyatt's eyes blaze with fire and Excalibur appears pointed at the girls. No one attacks for fear of killing him."

"Power is good, no one hurt me. I am power" Wyatt says

"Wyatt what about your family, we love you" Leo says in tears

"Famly get me hurt, No famly, no hurt" Wyatt says

"The girls step in front of their parents."

"Seer, you will not win, we are the new Charmed ones, stronger than the original." Mel says.

"Let's go I cannot wait to vanquish her demonic a..butt" Katie says after getting a look from the sisters.

Fine if that's the way you want it, then you shall die" the Seer says and ten upper level demons all dressed in black shimmer in. Fire, Electricity and Energy balls are hurled from there hands.

Phelicia conjures a shield and they all hide behind it, the pressure is too much, and they are thrown against the wall.

Piper and Leo each blow and electrocute one and Paige calls an energy ball and sends it back. But also are sent flying into the wall.

"You all need to leave now!" Mel yells.

"If something happens to you the future is ruined." Katie adds

"Go and bring Phelicia back, quick" Tricia adds.

They prepare to fight back, but Mel orbs them away.

"No wonder we're so stubborn" Katie says hiding behind the shield.

"Now how are we going to get out of this, the shield is almost destroyed?" Mel ask.

"I have a spell and it should work on the rest, especially since they are from this time." Tricia says.

They all nod and and stand up.

Mel sends electricity at the nearest demon and knocks him down Tricia telepathically uses the nearest demons energy ball ability and sends one at him causing him fly into the wall.

"In this time and in this hour we call upon the ancient power, Take these demons from our midst, let them no longer exist.

The remaining demons all explode causing a huge mess in the living room.

The seer sneers and appears somewhat pleased.

"Well done, but you have seen the last of me and next time, your future might not be so good." The Seer says and disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Do you have any idea who she is?" Mel asks Tricia

"No, she blocking me, but that is definitely not the last of her, I fear she may turn out to be an even bigger threat than Wyatt" Tricia says concerned.

The girls look at each other and then the room.

"On other news, one look at this room and Piper is going to kill us" Mel says.

"Not a problem" Katie says "My mom taught me a wonderful spell "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen." Katie says and surd denly the living room comes back together all nice and clean

In the Past

Kyle and Phelicia had orbed back to P3

"Ok what just happened back there?" Phelicia asked clearly grossed out.

"The hooded women used Cole's blood and is going to make a potion to get Phoebe pregnant" Kyle replies also grossed out.

"As disgusting as that is, what does it have to do with Piper? Wha.. wait a minute did she say she was going to put that stuff in chocolate?" Phelicia says eyes widening with shock.

"Then the chocolate she ate has..oh that is disgusting to think about." Kyle replied

"Yeah I know, but it means that the potion with cole's evil blood is inside Wyatt. Right?" Phelicia asks

"Which explains why he can be turned evil. Now the question is how are we going to save Wyatt?" Kyle asks.

"Maybe we could stop Piper from eating the chocolate, then Wyatt wouldn't be evil" Phelicia said.

"I think it would be better if we went back to our time and told the sisters, we don't know everything and who knows what stopping Piper from eating the chocolate."

"Well, for one thing Wyatt wouldn't be evil and I could save Aunt Phoebe from that horrible guy." Phelicia replied nearly yelling.

"Phelicia, your not listening, we came back to find out the truth and we did now it's time to go back and let the sisters know, they can help Wyatt." Kyle answers back also beginning to raise his voice

"I also came here to save him and the future. What if he can't be changed, what if the only way is to save him is by Piper not eating the chocolate and we missed our only chance" Phelicia replies.

"Phelicia there is a reason for everything, even this, you can't change that no matter what happens. You don't always have to be the hero sometimes you need to rely on others to help you." Kyle replied calming down knowing he was getting somewhere."

"I have already lost so much. I can't stand to lose more. The thought of that little boy being evil and destroying the future, and Chris coming back to try and save him, I don't want to let them down they're family."

"I understand, Phelicia I do I spent my adult life tracking down my parents killers and look what it got me I'm dead. Sure I got rewarded for it, but it changes you, and puts things into perspective. I am sure your entire family would agree with me.

Phelicia is about to reply back when future Wyatt orbs in.

"Fortunately neither of you will be around much longer to figure that out." Wyatt said laughing sadistically and puts Phelicia is a telekinetic choke hold.

Phelicia tries to use her powers but finds that they aren't working. Phelicia quickly begins to feel the life leaving her wondering if this was the end.

**End of Ch 10**

**Hey! Do you see the little purple button on the bottom left of the screen?...You do! Good! Now if you would just push it and leave me a review, it would be the sweetest thing ever! and in return I will update as soon as I can: )**


	11. The Secrets and Powers of Past,Present a...

**Peanutlb – **Thanks for reviewing! I am so glad you enjoy the evil chocolate tie in with Wyatt. I agree it has been completely vindicated. If the writers could bring back the Avatars from season 5, then I can use the evil chocolate. LOL! It looks like Kyle might end up being a decent whitelighter after all! I dislike it that people don't like him. He is a great guy.

**Wyatt333 – **Thanks, and will see about the evil chocolate very soon! The Seer helping Wyatt in 2005 is a brand new Seer; neither Charisma Carpenter nor the one from season 4. She is young and extremely dangerous, but more about her later.

**Rjf2004 – **I agree Phelicia definitely has the Halliwell stubbornness trait! LOL I left you hanging so you could enjoy this chapter even more!

**Destiny Ch 11 **

**The Secrets and Power of Past, Present and Future Halliwells**

At the manor (2005)

Leo was sensing making sure the future girls were ok, Caden was pacing the floor. Piper and Paige we're searching the Book of Shadows.

"There it's finished" Phoebe said holding up three small pieces of paper and handing them to her sisters.

Piper smiled when she saw the spell "Nice choice"

"Was it just me or did those girls say they were the new charmed ones?" Paige whispered.

"No they said it, but doesn't that mean they're family" Phoebe asked excited.

"I don't know what to think, my stomach is still too upset to think rationally." Piper replies

"Um Piper don't you think it's time to face the reality of your condition" Paige said

"What reality? Paige I am just a little sick" Piper answered

"Piper come on your throwing up straight for three weeks, your hormones are wacky.. Phoebe hits Paige and she glared back"

"Fine, she'll find out soon enough." Paige whispered and stomped away.

Piper glared at Phoebe

"She's just being Paige." Phoebe answered giving Piper a fake smile.

"mmhmm, well you can tell her…" Piper began when the girls teleported and orbed up to the attic.

Everyone was about to speak

"Again not the time for questions, and I know you have a lot, but we need to bring Phelicia back now!" Tricia says.

The Sisters agree and they begin to say the spell.

"A time for everything and to everything it's place. Bring back what has been moved through time and space."

Suddenly white orbs surround the attic. Phelicia, Kyle and future Wyatt appear.

Phelicia is looking purple, Kyle immediately heads toward Wyatt and Wyatt surprised at what happened temporarily loosens his grip and Phelicia sends him flying back into the wall. Wyatt stands up and glares. He quickly gives a telekinetic blast knocking everyone down, Grabs Phelicia before she can react and orbs away.

Everyone stands up, realize what happened and give each other concerned looks.

"Oh no" Piper says.

In the underworld 

Wyatt has a hold on Phelicia and pushes her to the ground.

The Seer walks in with little Wyatt.

"So the mighty starlight child has come to grace us with her presence." The seer says.

Wyatt glares at Phelicia. "She knows"

"Of course she does, she's too much like both sets of her parents not to figure it out." The Seer replied as she circles her "But you know how the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat, isn't that right Phelicia" The seer asks glaring at the locket around her neck

Phelicia knowing that she was referring to the deaths of both sets of her parents is filled with anger.

"You lowlife, soulless, sorry excuse for a demon. How dare you talk that way about my Parents, they accomplished more than you could ever hope to." Phelicia spat and tried to use her power

The seer put out her hand and a small black light deflected Phelicia's power back at her and she flew against the wall."

Wyatt telekinetically surrounds Phelicia with dark crystals making a cage.

"I would tame that tongue if I were you." The seer replied.

Little Wyatt laughs at the display and the seer ruffles his hair.

"Soon, little prince you shall rule the world." The Seer says.

"No one stop me, I be powerful." Little Wyatt replies, swatting the seer's hand away.

"That's right." The seer replies as she walks away. "_Just as soon as we get rid of the Charmed ones the world will be mine_" she whispers to herself

"Watch her, and tell me when she awakens" future Wyatt says to the three demons at the entrance. Future and Little Wyatt orb away.

At the manor

Leo, Caden and Kyle surround the girls.

"You three have stalled long enough, we would like some answers and fast for Wyatt's and Phelicia's sake. Piper said

"Ok listen, we need to talk to the sisters alone." Mel says and glares at Leo, Caden and Kyle.

"Leo I think you guys should check on Chris" Piper says

They reluctantly walk out of the attic

The sisters turn around and stare at the girls once the guys turn down the hallway

"Ok spill, your family aren't you?" Phoebe says smiling.

The girls look at each other and smile "yes" the answer at the same time

They all hug

"Ok, so who's are you three?" Piper asked excited.

Phoebe and Tricia walk toward each other and hug "Hey there ladybug" Phoebe says

"mom" Tricia sighs

Mel walks up to Piper "We'll mom, congratulations! I'm your daughter" Mel says to Piper

"Piper feels her stomach leap again.

"Oh my I can't believe I didn't know until now" Piper rubs her stomach, and gives Mel a long hug. "My little girl" Everyone laughs

"It's about time, you realized Piper" Paige says

Katie approaches Paige "Surprise, I know this is a huge shock, but I'm your daughter."

Paige's eyes grow wide. "I have a daughter" Paige smiles and hugs her.

They enjoy the moment.

"So are Mel, Tricia and Katie your real names?" Paige asks.

"No, we all start with a P, got to keep with tradition you know!" Katie answers.

"I'm Patrina Mellinda Halliwell" Mel says

"I'm Pythia Tricia Halliwell…" Tricia stops and Phoebe gives her a look.

"I'm Phoenix Kathleen Halliwell-Matthews" Katie eye's her mom.

"I have the feeling they want us to figure out their fathers on our own time" Phoebe says.

"Hey wouldn't want to ruin everything would we. Katie answers.

Paige gives Phoebe a knowing look.

"Patrina is orb-telekinetic and both her and Phoenix can orb, anything else you would like to tell us" Piper says

The girls look at each other.

"We are already going to be in trouble for telling you who we are, please accept the fact that we are unable to tell you more" Pythia pleads "Ok now back to business, Phelicia's been taken, and we need to get her and Wyatt back"

The other girls roll their eyes "kia, control yourself not everyone is used to your powers; let them talk." Katie replies.

"Mom, continue" Mel says

"Guys, you can come back now." Piper yells

Leo orbs in with Chris and Kyle orbs in with Caden. Paige smiles and walks over to Kyle.

"It ok boys, these girls can be trusted." Phoebe says and intertwines her hand with Caden's

They give a look of relief.

"Kyle, did you find anything from the past?" Paige asks

Kyle begins to tell everyone Phelicia's and his theory.

In the underworld

While Phelicia is unconscious she begins to dream.

This time a young women in a white gown and golden hair appears, whom we know as Mellinda Warren.

"_Who are you" Phelicia asked, somewhat disappointed it wasn't her mother._

" _I am Mellinda Warren" she replies "Phelicia, you mustn't give up hope, there is still time. Your need to believe in your family." Mellinda says_

"_My family..." Phelicia stopped not wanting to continue._

"_You still have family who loves you, let them in, it will not be dishonoring to you parents." Mellinda replies_

"_I have been relying on myself for the past eight months, I have so many doubts, I don't know if I can." Phelicia says_

"_Phelicia, no one said it was going to be easy, but that is why we need family otherwise we begin to fall apart. Your family needs you just as much as you need them." Mellinda replies_

"_Ok, I will try, but what about Wyatt, how can we possibly save him?" Phelicia asks_

_Mellinda smiled "You destiny still awaits, believe in yourself and your family and you will find the way. But I must go now my darling blessed be"_

"_Blessed be" Phelicia replies and Mellinda disappears._

Phelicia suddenly jerks awake finding herself trapped in a crystal cage.

"My King, the prisoner has awaken." The middle demon yelled.

Future Wyatt and little Wyatt orb in.

Little Wyatt telekinetically moves one of the crystals causing the cage to break.

Future Wyatt hands Phelicia a pair of sais. "We have a score to settle, one final battle just you and me, and this time Chrissy won't be here to save you" Wyatt laughs evilly and Excalibur appears in his hands.

Wyatt takes a swing at Phelicia, who is barely able to move out of the way.

Phelicia speeds behind Wyatt, he quickly turns around and blocks Phelicia from stabbing him.

Phelicia jumps and summersaults as Wyatt swings low to avoid getting cut at the knees.

Wyatt them telekinetically sends her flying, but Phelicia recovers in time and she stops mid air and lowers to the ground using her telepathic telekinesis.

She then speeds around future Wyatt and copies of Phelicia surround him.

Wyatt sends a telekinetic blast causing all the copies disappear, the real Phelicia stabs future Wyatt in the side while he was distracted.

Future Wyatt falls to one knee and Phelicia take a step back.

Little Wyatt puts Phelicia in a choke hold and Phelicia drops her weapons,

Phelicia tries to use her power but little Wyatt puts up his shield.

Phelicia sees future Wyatt start to get up and see begins to say a spell. In between gasps

"Paige Phoebe…Piper…Prudence, Patricia, Penelope…, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura… and Grace...Halliwell witches stand strong beside me..give the power destined…. to be. Restore Wyatt to his…. rightful place. Banish this evil, let.. it be replaced.

Phelicia out of breath falls limp.

At the Manor

Everyone is working on a potion to counteract the evil of the chocolate.

"That should do it" Paige says putting the cap on the bottle.

"Now all we have to do is find Wyatt and Phelicia and this whole mess will be over." Piper says.

"Um Mom.." Pythia begins but suddenly Piper Phoebe and Paige are surrounded in white lights and disappear.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige appear in the underworld. Phoebe kicks Wyatt knocking him back, Piper freezes little Wyatt and Paige throws the potion on him.

Phelicia falls to ground

Future Wyatt stands up and shakes his head as if he was in a trance. "Mom" he appear shocked and begins to run to her suddenly he vanishes.

Everyone is shocked!

Little Wyatt puts up his force field.

"incoming" Paige yells

Suddenly the Seer appears with a huge scowl on her face.

"You have spoiled my plans for the last time" The seer sends a black light from her hand at the sisters

"You are suffocating, your life is leaving your body." The seer says and the sisters fall down writhing in pain, unable to breath.

Phelicia slowly stands up. "Witness the power of the Halliwell witches."

Phelicia send a beam of golden light at the Seer. She tries to stop it as the beams collide halfway but the light overcomes the dark and it penetrates the seer.

"The seer screams in agony and then disappears in smoke.

"Leo, Kyle" Phelicia yells

Leo and Kyle orb in 

"Heal them "Phelicia points still out of breath

They run over and heal the sisters, then Leo heals Phelicia.

"What happened?" Paige asked.

"I think you three saved Wyatt and Phelicia destroyed the Seer." Leo answered smiling.

"No, it wasn't me it was our whole family." Phelicia answered.

"Well, I think we've had enough excitement for one day" Phoebe said

everyone nods their head in agreement. "That's for sure!" Kyle replies

Piper picks up Wyatt smiling. "Hey there little guy, nice to have you back" Leo walks over and rubs his back also smiling

"I still can't believe it was Cole all along" Phoebe says

"I says lets get out of this place and head home" Kyle says wrapping his arms around Paige's waist from behind.

"I couldn't agree with you more" Paige replies and everyone agrees, and orbs away.

"You may have won this time Charmed ones, but I wouldn't get too comfortable" The seer whispers into the air and laughs evilly

**TBC…**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry there is still much more to come. Luckily for you this fanfic is far from over! Hehe Please review and tell me what you think!**

**a/n I can't believe Kyle became a whitelighter on the show, like in my fanfic!**


	12. A Glimspe of the Future

**Hey everyone I am so glad you are enjoying my fanfic! Now a shout out to my reviewers.**

**Passions – **thanks for the review!

**Peanutlb – **Your reviews are great! I agree with you about Wyatt, LOL! I just had to put that in there, and I am glad you like the names, I was very particular and did research.

**Wyatt333 – **Yes, major props to you for knowing about the girls: ) Phelicia does have a new unexpected power. I would say that the future has definitely changed. And as for the Seer; she is more powerful than anyone knows, because of reasons that will soon be discovered.

**Rjf2004 – **I am glad you want more of my story, because there is much more to come! No, I didn't see the episode, but I read about it Monday. My Grandma taped it so I will see it when I come back home.

**Destiny Ch 12**

**A Glimpse of the Future**

Ithad been a week since they had healed Wyatt and defeated the Seer. The girls had decided it was time to go back to the future and everyone was up in the attic saying their final goodbye's.

Leo finished drawing the triquetra on the wall and walked over behind Piper giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Everyone was in a solemn mood.

"Ok that's enough, give us a hug, I can only take so much sadness from everyone" Phoebe says and the girls embrace their mothers.

"You are so beautiful!" Piper says and wipes her eyes and chuckles. Leo embraces her in a long hug. "My little girl." and all three smile.

Pythia and Phoebe embrace. "I don't want to let you go" Phoebe whispers.

"I don't either I have missed you, but you'll see me again I promise." Pythia laughs.

She walks up to Caden and shakes his hand, I know you still have a lot of question and don't worry they'll be answered, you should know I speak the truth because of what my name means.

"I still can't believe I have a daughter" Paige smiles giving her a hug.

"You always told me, you never expected to have kids, but that when you found out you were pregnant with me, you broke down in tears of joy on the spot." Phoenix replied

"I just wish Kyle was here." Paige quietly says.

"Something tells me he won't be gone for long, and he literally faints when he finds out so don't tell him about me." Phoenix says and gives a sly smile.

Paige's eyes light up at that thought and she nods.

Phelicia is standing out of the way watching the interaction with mixed emotions.

The girls walk over to her.

"I can't believe we're seeing you as younger than us, and you still put all of us to shame." Phoenix says and gives her a hug.

"You are the best cousin anyone could asks for, who knows what would've happened to us if you hadn't been there." Pythia says and also gives her a hug.

"Thanks for being there, and for everything your going to do, we may be the new charmed ones but we all still wanna be like you." Patrina gives her a long hug.

Phelicia tries to hold back tears. "Thanks that means a lot "

"I hope I am not too late?" Kyle orbs in and says

"No, your right on time" Phoenix says and shakes his hand. "You've been given a second chance, take care of her" and points to Paige

"Don't worry about that" Kyle whispers, slightly impressed that this girl knew him so well.

"It's time" Pythia says and the girls head over to the triquetra.

Patrina gives a sly smile, nods her head and they recite the spell "Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within our minds. Send the sisters back with us to the future. Where they will find, what they wish in space and time.

Everyone appears confused by the spell, suddenly the portal opens and the

Sisters are sucked into it. Phoenix puts memory dust on the rest of them.

"In this time and in this place, let your memories of us be erased." Pythia recites and they all fall asleep.

"Let's go home" Patrina says and they walk through the portal.

At the Manor 2025

The Sisters find themselves in the living room of what appears to be the manor.

"We'll it looks like the manor, see there's the grandfather clock" Paige says

"Yeah but everything else is different, new colors, new electronics. Who would do this?" Piper asked

"I believe that would be you, and what are you three doing here?" Chris says. The sisters shocked to see him run and embrace him.

Chris couldn't help but laugh and smile

"This is my sister and cousin's work isn't it? Chris asked

The girls walk through the portal.

"Chris" Patrina runs to Chris and embrace him.

"Hey kiddo, you we're supposed to change the future not, bring the past back" Chris whispered

"We're sorry, but they have done so much to change the future we decided to let them see that everything is better. Patrina says still embraced

"Ok, why don't you three sit down. I am sure everyone is going to want to see you.

"Your lucky our mom is out shopping for the day."

"So we're alive?" The sisters asked

"Yes" Chris replies softly

"Wyatt, your not going to believe this, but bring your family to the living room of the manor" Chris yells. I am going to go get Phelicia Chris says and orbs out

A minute later Wyatt orbs in with a women and a little girl.

"Wow mom looking good" Wyatt says and gives her a hug " I wondered if you would come and check up on me, I was a very bad boy" he laughs.

Allow me to introduce you to my wife Alexa and my little girl Patrice. She looked just a few months old.

Alexa shook hands with each of the sisters "She has curly black hair and dark brown eyes, slightly tanned and around 5"6'

Wyatt handed Patrice to Piper.

"Oh, Wyatt she is precious, I'm a Grandma" Piper says shocked and everyone gathers around.

Chris orbs in with Phelicia. Who embraces her aunts and cousins's.

The sister are slightly shocked, Phelicia is a beautiful, toned women, wearing a nice work outfit.

"Phelicia I can't believe it! What do you do?" Paige asked.

"Your not going to believe this but I'm an Inspector" Phelicia replies smiling

Piper, and Phoebe laugh "Like father, like daughter."

"Are you married? Do you have any Kids" Piper asked

"Yes, and yes" I almost didn't get married, but my mother and aunts told me not to let him get away, and thankfully I listened.

Everyone laughed

They talked and discussed life in the future for the next half and hour, the sister we're very thankful, even though there was still demons and danger, their family was happy and growing and the future was not in chaos.

"We'll I think it's time for you to go back to your time, If any of our parents find out we would not hear the end of it. who knows how much the future is going to change once you go back" Pythia says and gives a sly smile. All three girls begin to giggle

"Your right and how about Chris, Phelicia and I take care of this one, just to make sure your three don't try and change anything else. Wyatt says looking at Pythia.

The Sisters hug everyone goodbye, and Wyatt nods to Phoenix. Phoenix throws memory dust on them

"Let these memories you have seen, only appear to you a wonderful dream." Patrina says.

Wyatt, Chris and Phelicia recite the spell "A time for everything, and to everything its place. Return was has been moved through time and space"

Suddenly the sister are surrounded in white lights and disappear.

At the manor 2005

The sisters each walk out of their bedrooms.

"I just had the most wonderful dream" Phoebe said smiling

"Me too" Piper replied

"So did I, it was about the future we helped change" Paige said

"You don't think we actually…you know, went there?" Phoebe asked

The sister looked at each other.

"Nah" the answered

"Chris and Wyatt started crying and Piper heads into the nursery

Phoebe's cell phone rang

"Elise, Yes, the final copy is on my desk. Ok see you tomorrow." Phoebe said

Phelicia speeds up the stairs to Paige. "Aunt Paige, can you help me with my potions homework?"

"Of Course" Paige replied and they head into the attic

"Caden, Hi you will never guess what happened" Phoebe began and walked down the stairs.

UP THERE

Leo and Kyle are talking with the elders about Kyle and the unauthorized time travel.

"And so my fellow elders as you can see. Much good has happened, because of what Phelicia and Kyle did? I agree it was against the rules, but you know Kyle could not have stopped Phelicia. He was smart and did the next best thing by accompanying Phelricia and being her guide. He helped us keep Wyatt from being evil. Which is why I suggest that Kyle be my families new whitelighter to be able to help out when I am on elder businesses, However, by no means am I staying up here, my family does need me." Leo said to the elders

"Wise ones, I promise to protect and guide the Halliwell family to the best of my ability, I would gladly give my life to protect them" Kyle says

"We shall discuss this" The elders reply

several hours later.

"Leo though we have had many problems in the past, we as a council agree with you suggestion, he did do the right thing. Therefore Kyle shall be the Charmed ones new whitelighter, but he must never been seen in public and we shall be keeping a close eye on you." Thor says

"Thank you wise ones" Kyle answers

"Leo I owe you big time!" Kyle tells him as they walk away from the council

"Kyle I was the one who owed you, you knew about the avators and never swayed from your position and helped me understand the truth. I think you will be a great whitelighter even if you did try to kill me" Leo replies and they chuckle.

"Come on let's go home, I believe at least one of your charges will be excited at the news" Leo says

"I couldn't agree more" Kyle replies and they orb away

**tbc…….**

**Hey everyone I hope you liked this chapter! I wanted to give you a nice sappy chapter after all the turmoil of the past few chapters. I know many questions are still out there, by they will get answered. Please Review and let me know what you think.**

**A/n I have pictures of Caden, Phelicia, Patrina, Pythia, Phoenix as teenagers, and the Seer if you want to see them just ask me in your review and I will e-mail them to you : )**


	13. Potion Mixup

**WOW! I can't believe all the wonderful reviews! Thanks! And I hope you enjoyed the pictures : ) If anyone else would still like to see them just tell me in your review.**

**Passions: **Thanks for the review : )

**Wyatt333: **I am glad you liked Kyle being the new whitelighter! I wanted him to be vindicated for having everyone against him on the show! We'll for this fic it was both Wyatt and the Seer and trust me this girl is going to be around for a while! Hehehe

**Jade-eyed Halliwell: **Thank you for the review!

**Rjf2004: **I am glad you liked all the sappiness LOL It was unexpected, but I thought the sisters deserved to see the future they helped change! I am glad you like Kyle and definitely let me know when you get pics for your fic I can't wait to see what Aiden looks like! LOL

**Can't think of one: **Hey what can I say! I am glad that you are back and that you are still enjoying my story! Thanks for reviewing.

**Peanut2lb: **I am so glad you enjoy Paige and Kyle! I think he is great for her and deserves to be with her. And yes as you might have guessed many more surprises are in store, this fic is far from over! Hehehe

**Destiny Ch 13**

**Potion Mixup**

_Phelicia was thinking about the events of the last two months during her potions class._

_So much change at once Phelicia knew no one would ever be the same. Piper and Leo renewing their vows, Kyle's death, Evil Wyatt, traveling back in time, saving Wyatt and defeating the seer, Piper finally realizing she was pregnant. It was all so much and now on top of everything demons had not attack since the seer which can only mean trouble. But there have been a few good things. Kyle was back as their whitelighter, She had got to meet her birth father and Mellinda Warren visited her and she had a new power, but was having a very hard time using it. When she got angry her hands would glow with this light and she had already desintigrated a text book, some kitchen appliances, and lots of homework assignments. She feared she might hurt someone if she didn't get her powers under control. Her aunts try to help her control her power but they were pretty busy. Piper being nauseous, with Paige and Phoebe helping out, also trying to juggle work and boyfriends/husband. It was a lot to handle _

"thanks goodness for my friends_."_ Phelicia thought

Phelicia suddenly snapped back to reality when the teacher began talking about pairing off for the next potions assignment.

"You will be paired off and I expect a full report in three days. This means perfected potions, no backfires." The teacher instructed

"Great, and I thought this day couldn't get any worse." Phelicia whispered to herself

"Ok now John you'll be paired with Andrew, Kristy with Tara, Kevin with James Athena with Brittany, Tom you'll be with Brian, Hannah with Jen. Zach will be with Collin and Phelicia that means you'll be with Ryan.

"We'll at least I'm with a friend even if he is a goofball" Phelicia chuckled

RRRIIINNNGGG, the bell sounded and everyone left for their next class.

"Can you believe Professor Bramwood! Were almost 17 and juniors for crying at loud, I think we can choose our lab partners for ourselves." Drew spoke up

"I know! Were not babies and were certainly able to handle one little potion." Britt added

"Uhhh guys no offense, but did any of you hear the potion we're expected to create?" Athena asked

"No" they answered, "why?"

"Because it's a very hard dream revealing potion." Athena answered.

"Oh great, now I'm really messed up." Drew answered

"No duh idiot, we all knew that" someone said catching up with group said

"Ryan, we really don't need your annoying comments right now." Drew answered irritated

Brittany looked at Phelicia, then at the boys and rolled her eyes. Phelicia could not help but laugh at her closest friends. This was the best sense of normalcy she had in a long time.

Athena's twin brother Andrew is 6"0' also with blond hair is a track star and pretty much liked by most students. Ryan, is 5"8' with dark brown hair. Ryan is the clown of the group. He is laid back about everything, and enjoys life. He is also one of the cutest guys in school. No one understood why they hang out together, only they knew and understood their friendship; which had started in Pre k.

"So, Phelicia you up for this potion thing?" Ryan asked

"Only if you promise not to do anything crazy and get us blown up" Phelicia laughed and ran ahead so Ryan couldn't get her back.

At the Bay Mirror

Pheobe was typing up her article when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Phoebe said

Caden walks in with a huge smile

Phoebe shocked got up and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked

"Well Its lunch time at the school and my prep period is after that so I don't have class and I just thought I would surprise you. Do you think you could come to lunch with me?" Caden asked.

"Hmm stay here and work on my column or go to lunch with my wonderful boyfriend?" Phoebe says and then starts to head for her desk "Elise will hate me, so I had better stay"

then grabs her coat and purse "But who could pass up a date with such a great guy" Phoebe smiles and walks over to him.

Caden shook his head and smiled. "Phoebe you are one interesting women"

"Hey at least I'll always keep you wondering" Phoebe replied heading out the door.

"Elise I'm taking my lunch break now!" Phoebe yells into her office

"What, Phoebe you can't…Oh well just go have fun" Elise says and smiles at them.

That afternoon

Paige and Phelicia arrived back from magic school to see Leo and Piper walk in.

"Hi Piper, how did the doctor appointment go?" Paige asked

"We'll it went pretty good I am 9 weeks along oh and apparently our baby is a little camera shy we can't do anymore sonograms because my baby likes to be surrounded by orbs.

Paige and Phelicia look at each other.

"Yeah, try explaining that one to a doctor" Piper replies.

Phelicia begins to laugh and Leo smiles, Paige and Piper however are not amused

Piper, I think from now on your going to have to go to Ava." Paige says slightly shocked

"Are you kidding me! After what happened with Wyatt and then having nearly lost Chris I think I'll be going to a hospital" Piper answers raising her voice.

"Ok, ok now is not the time for this, Piper you need to be as stress free as possible for our son…or daughter" Leo says.

"Leo if you tell to relax one more time I promise you I will blow you up into a million pieces" Piper replies

Phelicia slightly chuckles at this interaction. "Ok I am just going to go begin on my potions homework before my lab partner Ryan comes to help. So if you need me I'll be in the kitchen." Phelicia says

"I'll come and help, and Leogo check on the boys" Piper says heading into the kitchen with Phelicia.

"You left the boys alone, isn't that dangerous? since I don't know, Wyatt was just turned evil a couple of weeks ago, I could have taken them to magic school" Paige says annoyed at Leo

"Paige the boys are fine, Kyle's watching them. We think it's better for them to spend more time at home than magic school." Leo answers calmly

"Oh, then never mind, as you were" Paige says and Leo orbs away.

Phoebe walks in, in a depressing mood

"Hi Phoebe, how was your day?" Paige asked

"Not good, Caden took me to a nice picnic lunch in the park." Phoebe replied

"And that is bad how?" Paige asked

"It was a wonderful idea, but we got into this huge argument he says I am keeping him at arms length and that he wants to go deeper in our relationship and I told him we need to take it slow, he thinks I don't love him, which I do, it's just that I am not ready to take that next step and open all of me to him you know?" Phoebe answered

"Oh hunny I am so sorry" Paige says giving her a hug, "You afraid of getting hurt again I understand."

"I just don't know where to go from here it's all so confusing" Phoebe says

Piper walks in overhearing the conversation. "Come on we're going to take a walk all three of us and talk about this" Piper says consoling her sister "Phelicia we're going on a walk let Leo and Kyle know."

"OK, I'll tell them" Phelicia replies.

And they head out the door.

"Leo, Kyle My Aunts went on a walk" Phelicia yells as loud as she can

"Ohh my ears" Kyle says

"Phelicia we're right upstairs you don't need yell that loud."

Phelicia laughs and slyly smiles and begins putting the ingredients together when suddenly Ryan comes up behind her and spooks her causing a beam of light to melt the coffee machine.

Phelicia after the initial shock turn around to Ryan

"Ryan, how could you, you know I spook easily Aunt Piper and Phoebe are going to kill me for ruining the coffee machine" Phelicia says and her hands begin to light

"Woa, cool it there hot hands, one I didn't know you could do that, two I am sorry and three, how long have you had this power it's awesome."

Phelicia begins to calm down at Ryans reactions, and smiles "Ryan, this is not an awesome power, I can't control it, as you can see." Phelicia replies and throws the melted machine away

"Yeah I noticed, you almost fried me." Ryan and Phelicia laugh at this "anyway you just need to learn to control you emotions and practice controlling your power. I could help" Ryan said

"Yeah and what would you know about controlling powers all you can do is mass" Phelicia replied.

Suddenly Ryan blinked beside Phelicia.

"Woa, who are you?" Phelicia asked her hands glowing

"Chill Phelicia it's me, I can blink because my grandfather was a warlock, my grandma's a witch and after she was forced to kill my grandpa, she raised my dad, he bound his powers and the only thing I can do is blink, I just wanted to show you that you're not the only one who has to hide powers."

Phelicia hands stop glowing "Ok, I believe you, but I need to go get something to help us with our potion. Be back in a flash" Phelicia says and speeds away.

Ryan smiles and shakes his head. "That girl is too arrogant for her own good."

Phelicia speeds back to the kitchen with the book of shadows and sets it on the counter.

"Could you tell me what a sprigroot does, it should be in the book somewhere I need to put some in some holly because the waters bubbling" Pheicia says and heads toward the spices.

"No problem." Ryan replies. He approaches the book and opens it searching for the ingredient

Phelicia sees this and sighs with relief. And they continue working on the potion.

When they finished Phelicia puts the potion in a teapot.

"Why are you doing that?" Ryan asked raising his eyebrow.

"There's a note in my textbook from a girl named Kia she says the potion works best when heating it up in a teapot" Phelicia says and puts in on the stove.

"Ok, now thats done, lets go in the basement and practice my power, with your massing ability, you should be able to withstand the heat." Phelicia says grabbing Ryan and pulling him dowstairs.

Ryan's eyes grow wide.

A few minutes later Piper, Paige and Phoebe come in from their walk and go into the kitchen.

The teapot begins to whistle.

"Oh tea, that sounds great" Phoebe says and gets a cup

"Do any of you want some?" Phoebe asks

"No thanks" Paige says "I am going to see Kyle"

"I with her, and I didn't make that so I am not gonna bethr guinea pig" Piper says shaking her head

Paige and Piper orb out.

"Suite yourself" Phoebe says and takes a drink. Phoebe eyes grow wide and sets the cup down, she takes one step toward the sink then faints.

Suddenly a loud crash is heard upstairs

Phelicia and Ryan run up from the basement and see Phoebe their eyes widen

"she didn't" Ryan says

they exchange glances.

"Die witch" is heard from upstairs

Phelicia turns to Ryan "Stay with my aunt Phoebe, I got to help my aunts"

Ryan nods his head and Phelicia speeds away.

**TBC…**

**Oh what affect is the potion going to have on Phoebe? And how will they defeat evil without the power of three? Keep reading to find out! **

**Please review and let me know what you think : ) **


	14. Dreaming Away

**Hey everyone I know your all wondering about the potion so I am going to make this quick! Hmhmm (clears throat) "THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS"**

**Hey, you don't think I was going to make it that easy do you? Of course I am going to reply to all of you! Hehehe, the suspense is killing you. LOL : )**

**Rjf2004:** I am glad you like Phelicia at magic school, I promise to do more of her at school soon. As for Phoebe and Caden you'll just have to see what the potions effect might do. Your pictures for Aiden and the other characters of The Lone Charmed One are great! Wonderful job Are you going to put up pics of the other kids from Phoebe's vision?

**Peanut2lb: **I am glad you like relationship between Phelicia and Ryan. I thought I might mix it up a little bit and add him being part warlock. Hehe Phoebe drinking the potion was great wasn't it! LOL

**Wyatt333: **Thanks for the review and you'll find out what the potion does very soon! ; )

**Destiny Ch 14**

"**Dreaming Away"**

Upstairs Phelicia saw Leo, Piper and Paige are attacking about eight lizard looking demons that had shimmered into the room. Unfortunately their attacks were not penetrating their skin and the only way to kill them was by Paige orb-telekinetically throwing their fire balls back at them. Kyle was in front of Wyatt and Chris, and Wyatt had his shield up

"Phelicia where's Phoebe" Piper asks dodging a fireball and Leo electrocuted him causing a slight burn on the skin.

"She's non-responsive at the moment" Phelicia replied.

"What! How are we going to defeat these demons without the power of three spell" Paige asked.

She threw back the fire ball causing him to explode and barely dodged the next one grazing her leg "ahh, that's it Piper we need help and fast"

Phelicia sent a beam of light at one of them and it caused the demon to fly backwords.

"My light beam isn't even burning the skin" Phelicia said and Leo sent some more electricity at the demon that was about to throw another fire ball.

"Ok we're going to just have to say the spell, and hope it causes them enough pain to leave us alone, long enough to get to Phoebe" Piper said

"Maybe I can help too after all I am a Halliwell" Phelicia asked and the sisters nodded

Piper and Paige stood and they began to say the spell.

The demons begin to scream in agony and shimmer away.

Kyle and Leo walk over to help heal the sisters and Phelicia.

"Thanks sweetie" Paige says to Kyle and smiles, Kyle smiles back and puts his hand on her cheek "No problem I'm just glad your ok."

Ok, Phelicia what happened to Phoebe" Piper asked.

"We'll it looks like she drank some of my potion."

"Potion? Wait, you mean that tea was actually a potion, why would you put it in a tea pot?" Paige asked.

"And what exactly is the homework potion supposed to do" Piper added.

"There was a note in my textbook that said it worked best after boiling it in a teapot. It's a powerful dream revealing potion, it shows the person their inner desire's it helps to show people the inner truth they have been hiding using dreams and visions."

"So it's like a vision quest?" Paige asked.

"No it doesn't show them the future it shows the person the truest realities of themselves that they might not even know, but it can be dangerous depending on how the person views themselves. It could cause great happiness or terrible harm." Leo answers.

"We'll then we had better hope she wakes up from this or." Piper begins and Leo orbs her away.

"Kyle, Phelicia, you stay here with the boys" Paige says and orbs away.

In the kitchen Piper and Leo orbed in behind Ryan who touched Phoebe and blinked away not knowing they were behind them.

"Phoebe" Piper yelled "Leo follow him and they orbed away,

The orbed into the living room and saw Phoebe laying on the couch and Ryan looking through the book of shadows.

"Get away from my sister" Piper yelled hands raised.

Ryan scared massed out and Piper's blast and was deflected.

Leo stood infront of Piper

Paige ran in from the kitchen.

"What going on?" Paige asked "Ryan what are you doing here?"

"He's finding away to kill our sister" Piper yelled trying to get past Leo.

"Piper calm down, he's" Piper seriously angry blows Leo up. And she begins to calm down.

"Now as for you" Piper says looking at Ryan.

"Woa Piper, he's not evil he was touching the Book of Shadows

Leo reappeared, His face in pain

"Piper, did you have to do that, you know how much that hurts" Leo says sitting on the couch making sure Phoebe was ok

"Leo I'm sorry but I am little hormonal right now and in all fairness I did warn you" Piper replied. And Paige, that boy blinked, that's a warlock ability did you know that" Piper says eying both of them.

"Paige looked at Ryan. Yes I knew and he's only one-fourth warlock on his father's side and all he can do is blink that's it and once again He's not evil." Paige says

"Ok then, Umm Ryan is it? Sorry I overacted, but my sisters are one of the most important things in my life, I don't want anything to happen to them, and I'm pregnant so the hormones are kind of wacky. Plus no offence but blinking in this house in not a good thing" Piper says waving her arms causing Ryan to mass out again.

Ryan unmassed when Piper put down her hands still a little scared "Uhh Miss Matthews I was just trying to help, I am sorry for the confusion. I think it would be a good idea if I left now, tell Phelicia we'll finish the report later." Ryan says and quickly blinks out.

"Great going Piper you really scared him, and I don't think Phelicia is going to like that, plus the rambling didn't helped any either." Paige says glaring at her

"What, I'm sorry I overreacted, I was just worried about Phoebe" Piper replies looking at her sister.

Paige walks over and gives her a hug "It will be ok"

Inside Phoebe's mind (this will be italicized)

_Phoebe was in a darkened place and was walking around trying to find a way out; when suddenly a voice was heard through the darkness._

"_Phoebe, what a mess you've gotten yourself into this time" said a firm voice._

_Phoebe gave a slight shiver knowing who it was_

"_Cole, I know you're out there show yourself" Phoebe said slightly concerned._

_Cole walks up with a half smile "Whew, Phoebe you not looking so good" _

"_Yeah, well it's probably because I am looking at you" Phoebe replies_

"_Woa, a little touchy aren't w, Phoebe I thought we had settled out differences and you have moved past this, but you have grown so cold, I mean take a look around you can't see anything" Cole says_

"_Cole what does this place have to do with me" Phoebe answers calming down._

"_Phoebe, your becoming unemotional and heartless, your abandoning your greatest desire of love; even your empathy powers haven't been working." Phoebe shocked glares at him "unless you realize the truth you're in for a very lonely life and you don't deserve that." Cole answers_

"_Cole, I don't know why you're here, but I don't think it has anything to do with my issues we settled those remember" Phoebe says_

"_In your head yes but not your heart, you are conflicted and in pain, and I am here to help you through this, at least part of the time." Cole answers_

"_And you are going to help me feel love again?" Phoebe says and begins to walk away_

"_Phoebe listen, I am going to help you because I am one of the reasons your still conflicted, let me show you" Cole replies grabbing her arm and they vanish in a bright light._

_They find themselves back in the 1600's where they had gone before. Phoebe saw herself being asked a question by a man with an apple standing by a barrel of water._

"Care to know your future, milady?" the man asked

"Oh, no thanks, I'm pretty familiar with it already" Phoebe replied

"Are you certain? I can show you the first initial of your true love's name." The man said

"Really, you can do that?" Phoebe asked

"_No trust me you don't want to know" Phoebe says and tries to stop her past self but runs right through her._

"With a simple peel of the apple" The man answered

Cole walks up to them. "Prove it" He says.

Phoebe turned to the man, not knowing it was Cole "And why would you be interested, sir?" she asked

"And why wouldn't you be?" Cole replied

Their was a silent pause, and then Phoebe looked at the man with the apple

"Okay, how do I do it?" Phoebe aske

"First" he peels an apple "you must fill your heart, only thoughts of love then close your eyes and blow on the peel." Phoebe closes her eyes and concentrates, then blows on the peel "Drop the peel into the water and watch".

He drops the peel into a bucket of water.

"And how is it that the apple knows this big secret?" Phoebe asked

"It's simple, milady. Apples are the fruit of knowledge." The man answers

Everyone looks into the water and the apple peel forms a C shape.

"It is C. The name of your true love begins with a C." the man says smiling

"Cole." Phoebe whispers

_Phoebe angry and to the point of tears turns to Cole "Cole, listen you had no right to bring me here and make me relive this painful memory knowing that the guy who was supposed to be my true love is gone forever and I have no true hope of having what I've always wanted" Phoebe begins crying and Cole walks over to try and comfort her but Phoebe pushes him away. _

"_No stay away from me, and never return, you are dead to me Cole Turner our love was sweet but it was not to be and If this is the way true love is, then I want no part of it any of it" Phoebe says_

_Phoebe runs away and Cole disappears "Phoebe, you need to realize the truth of the mans words" _

_Phoebe running into the blackness crying falls down. "Hey there sis let me help you up" Piper says pulling her off the ground. And Prue gives her a big hug "Hey there Pheebs long day?"_

"_You have no idea, Prue, Piper thank goodness you're here, Cole took me to this horrible memory, and.. how did you get here?" Phoebe asked_

"_Phoebe this is a dream reality, you are here for a reason, Cole was only trying to help" Paige walks up and says_

"_Paige, your siding with Cole, ok have entered some demonic plane, because this is seriously not funny" Phoebe says._

"_Phoebe, we also need to show you some things, Prue you go first" Piper says and her and Paige disappear._

_Prue turns to Phoebe "Phoebe you need to unlock your heart and let go, it's your only hope, here take my hand" Prue says and they are surrounded by a bright light._

"Prue. Prue. Come to me, Prue." Andy voice said

We enter Prue's dream. She and Andy are there. There's a seat swing surrounded by fog.

**"**Andy? What's going on? Where are we?" Prue asks

**"**I'm not quite sure really. I hoped I'd end up here, but not so soon. One thing I do know is that I'm staying. You're not." Andy answers

"I don't understand." Prue replies

**"**I broke your promise, Prue. I came to your house tonight. Turns out Phoebe's premonition was one you couldn't stop after all. Weren't suppose to stop" Andy answers.

**"**Wait a minute, Andy, no." Prue replies

** "**It's okay, Prue, really, trust me. This is my destiny. I know that now. Yours is to continue on. Everything happens for a reason, remember you taught me that." Andy said

**"**This isn't fair." Prue replies

** "**You need to go back. You need to keep the time loop from being reset again or you and your sisters will be killed. And I will have died in vein." Andy answers

**"**I don't wanna lose you" Prue says

**"**Don't worry. You won't." Andy replies and they kiss. I'll always be there for you, Prue."

The memory fades

_Phoebe's in shock and Prue has tears in her eyes "Phoebe remember what it's like to feel" Prue says and she disappears_

"_Prue, wait I don't understand what does this have to do with me?" Phoebe says and finds herself once again in darkness._

Phoebe is on the couch talking in her sleep sweat in her forehead everyone is watching, and Paige puts a damp cloth on her forehead.

"Come on Pheebs, you can pull through this" Piper says

"Leo isn't there anything we can do? Like mind melting or something" Phelicia asks

"Unfortunately not for this potion, unlike the vision quest this potion only works on those who are in dire need and therefore she needs to do this on her own, otherwise it could be worse for her to come out of it than that it would be to stay in."

"But how could her argument with Caden make her susceptible like this." Piper asks

"Piper, maybe we can't help but I think some how Caden might be able to, I'll be right back" Paige says and orbs out.

Suddenly the crystals go off in the nursery, I'll stay with her, you two go" Phelicia says

"Leo and Piper quickly orbs away"

"Come on Aunt Phoebe, hurry back to us, your family needs you" Phelicia says patting her forehead with the damp clothe

"Why did I ever listen to what that Kia person wrote" Phelicia whispers.

**TBC…**

**I know I left you with another cliffhanger, so I am going to ask you a question which will hopefully give you a hint I started all the way back in Phelicia. (Why did I give Phoebe's boyfriend the name "C"aden?) And as a bonus (who is Kia?) Ok I'm sure you've got the clue now, TTYL and the first person to guess both, I will send them a picture of Ryan and Phelicia.**

**PLEASE don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**


	15. Live,Learn, and then find Love

**I know everyone is close to strangling me for leaving in the middle like that, but unless you wanted a 20 pg chapter I had to divide it up, and I promise everything will fall into place during this chapter. One again a special thanks to my reviewers!**

**Wyatt333: **Thanks for the review! and Kia is the nickname for Phoebe's daughter her cousins use it a couple of times (kia stands for know it all) it would seem Pythia is up to something!

**Rjf:** I am glad you liked Ryan's little run in with Piper and how Cole helped Phoebe.

Kaia is the girl from the episode, a good guess, but Kia is the nickname for Phoebe's daughter Pythia. It is the initials for (Know It All) cause she's a telepath! hehehe

**Peanut2lb: **LOL, Cole was definitely one person who could push Phoebe's buttons. I am so glad you have liked my scene's so far and trust me there will be a few more. Ryan's fear was great wasn't it and you'll be seeing more of him too!

**Destiny Ch 15**

**Live, Learn and then find Love**

Upstairs Leo and Piper orb in and see Kyle thrown up against the wall trying to protect the boys in pain from a darklighter's arrow. The darklighter turned and was about to shoot Piper when Leo jumped in front of her and the arrow hit him in the stomach. Piper filled with anger blows the darklighter up..

"Paige, Paige get here now!" Piper yells

"Paige orbs into the room, sees the problem and runs up to Kyle and places her hands over him a soft glow starts to emits then stops. Paige tries to heal him but finds she can't, she quickly runs over to Leo and finds nothing is happening.

Everyone' faces begin to panic. Both women kneel beside their guys trying to comfort them "Leo why isn't working?" Piper asked

"It must be the poison, somehow it's stronger than before" Leo replies

"How can we fix it?" Paige asked seeing Kyle's eyes begin to flutter. "Kyle stay with me I am not going to lose you again do you hear me?"

"Piper eyes also begin to mist, not this not now, Phoebe's in a dream state she may never wake up from and our guys might die." Piper said.

Paige sighed "I never thought I would have to do this again, Sam, Sam this is Paige I need you."

A minute later Sam appeared in orbs.

"Paige what is it?" Sam asked concerned then he saw the situation.

"My powers aren't working, this is a new poison, please heal them they're fading fast" Paige says in tears

Phoebe's dream

_Piper appeared beside Phoebe and gives her a long desperately needed hug. "Phoebe what has happened to you, you look so torn. Do you even know yourself?" _

"_What kind of question is that?" Phoebe asked confused "Piper, I have found myself, and you most of all do not need to remind me of my past." Phoebe answered somewhat hurt._

"_Phoebe, you still have much to learn, here take my hand." Piper says gently holding out her hand_

_Phoebe reluctantly takes Piper's hand. And a bright light surrounds them._

In the Manor

Piper is laying on her bed. Prue and Phoebe walk in

"Hey." Prue says

and they lay all over Piper.

"Do you want to be alone?" Phoebe asked

"No. But it looks like I'm gonna be. Leo asked me to marry him." Piper answers

"That's great!" Prue says happily

"Yeah, except that I can't do it." Piper replies

"Oh, what do you mean you can't do it, Piper? You love him." Phoebe asked

"Of course I do, with all my heart but why's it got to be so complicated? Why can't I just

be a normal person in love with a normal guy?" Piper answers

"Does Leo think that getting married is the only way around them?" Prue asks

"Yeah, but he's not even sure it's gonna work." Piper replies

"Yeah, but it might work. Piper, you and Leo are destined to be together. You guys have

the kind of love that girls dream about. I know I dream about it, how about you?" Phoebe says

"All the time." Prue agrees

"And I understand the risks but if you don't go for it, isn't it an even bigger risk?" Phoebe asks

The memory fades

You see Phoebe, you helped me understand my heart with Leo and now I think it's time you took you own advice and examined your own heart. Piper answers

"_I understand Piper, but because of that they took Leo away from you?" Phoebe replies_

"_Yes, and it made me fight all the more, and we did have our happy ending, need I remind you of our wedding, two boys and the vow renewing ceremony" Piper says and smiles "You need to learn to trust your heart" then she disappears._

"_Yeah, look at what trusting my heart gave me last few times" Phoebe said and the darkness grew thicker._

In the manor

Caden and Phelicia were watching over Phoebe as her condition continued to worsen.

"Is she going to be ok" Phelicia asked Caden who was stroking her, trying to calm her down.

Caden gave Phelicia a small smile "She'll pull through, she's stronger than she knows" Caden says giving Phoebe's hand a gentle squeeze.

Upstairs Sam looked at his daughters distraught eyes and kneels down to heal Kyle. A bright golden light glows for a minute and starts healing then slowly stops. Sam goes over to Leo, but the same thing happens as it slowly stops.

"It must be the poison" Sam says Piper turns her head and both her and Paige begin to cry.

"Leo I can't lose you, not like this, your family needs you, I need you" Piper says giving him a gentle hug and Paige gives Kyle's hand a kiss through her tears.

Suddenly Piper's hands begin to glow.

"Leo" Piper says shocked

"It must be the baby" Leo says quietly and gives a slight smile.

Piper puts her hands on Leo but it is taking a long time and Piper is afraid he'll die before she can heal him.

"Come on we can all help Paige says and her and Sam touch Pipers arm and place their other hands over Leo healing him in seconds. Piper gives him a huge smile, and they quickly rush over to Kyle.

It takes longer but they heal him and Paige cries tears of joy and gives Kyle a hug and one long passionate kiss.

"Never do that to me again" Paige says sighing

"I promised I wouldn't leave you and I never will" Kyle softly replies.

Piper brings the boys over to their daddy and they all give him a huge hug and Leo wipes away her tears.

"I'm ok now, thanks to our baby" Leo says and touches Piper's stomach they both give a smile.

Paige gets up and gives her birth father a hug. "Thank you" she says

Sam gives her a smile and a small tear falls down "Anytime Paige, just give me a call and I'll be there"

Paige nods and Sam orbs away.

"Who was that" Kyle asks and everyone chuckles.

"That is my birth father" Paige says and helps Kyle up.

"We'll I say we've been distracted lets go and help Phoebe" Piper says and they head downstairs.

In the underworld

The seer is looking through her globe as the events unfold

"Yes the poison is strong, continue with your progress." The Seer says to a darklighter he kneels and shimmers away.

"Now we must continue with the next part of our plan. Once the other witch awakens our window of opportunity will be shortened as I sense a tremendous shift in time. So we must be careful and plan it correctly for we may only have one opportunity." The seer says to a small council of various demons, warlocks. Wizards and sorcerers(esses)

"And why should we so easily follow you your nothing but a seer? Who led our dark kind to ruin" a pale skinned demon asked

The seer curled her fist and closed her eyes, "You know my lineage, my destiny and still you distrust me" she sent a mix of fire and black light at the demon who screams in pure agony and disintegrates

. "Anyone else dare to question me? The seer turns her head looking at everyone. Your Dark King was too weak anyway, given to vulnerability with his heritage." The Seer replied

"You need a true evil leader, one with a powerful heritage, with a deep desire for revenge on the Charmed ones and their family, not only for what they did to me and mine, but also what they have done to all of demon kind" the Seer yelled and the demons hollered back in agreement.

"We must unite once again, and deliver the final blow, and once they are finished no threat will ever stand in our way." The seer says

Every demon kneels "We submit our loyalty to you" The scream In unison.

"Then let the ceremony begin." The seer says approaching the circle with a scroll

"This is part of an ancient manuscript, the precursor to the Grimoir, with this a new book shall be made an our power shall once again be restored." The Seer laughs evilly and gives a menacing smile as a dark Priest approaches and begins the Ceremony.

Phoebe's dream

_Paige appears through the darkness with a wave of her hand._

"_Are you here to show me visions too? Because if you are, you have another thing coming, I am touching no more hands, ok. I just want to get out of here, and all everyone reminds me of is my past and their true love's. Phoebe says frustrated_

"_Phoebe I am not going to show you any visions but I am here to give you advice, one of the most important advice of all. Trust others, learn to trust those around you especially those closest to your heart." Paige replies_

_Phoebe's eyebrow goes up and she becomes defensive at these words._

"_Paige I do trust those closest to me, You, Piper Leo. You know that." Phoebe answers_

"_Yes, but there is someone whom you are avoiding, you are turning you love away from the very person who could help heal your heart" Paige says_

"_Nobody trusted Kyle, but I chose to believe him despite of everything. I had been betrayed and hurt before, many times, but there was something different about Kyle and I knew it from the moment we met. My life would be so lonely and empty without him there." Paige said giving her sister a concerned look."_

_Paige, I am happy for you, but I fear yours, Pipers and Prues love shall never be mine. I am like Grams who only has one chance at true love and it is gone no more." Phoebe says crying_

_Paige kneels down and gives her a hug and whispers in her ear "I agree but who says you have lost you true love" Paige smiles and disappears leaving a very confused Phoebe in a world blacker than coal._

_Phoebe sits down and contemplates what she has just heard. I haven't lost my true love, but Cole and I are done how is it possible."_

_Suddenly the blackness begins to slowly thin till it becomes a grey haze._

_Phoebe realizing she can somewhat see begins to search for the way out. While she is walking she runs into an older boy around 13 or 14. He has bright green eyes with light medium brown hair._

"_Hello, are you searching for the way out?" the boy asks_

"_Yes, yes I am do you know the way out" Phoebe asked the boy. _

"_No I do not, only you can figure this out but this is what I can give you." The boy says and hands her the apple peel in the shape of a c._

"_Open up your heart, feel it, trust it and trust others, and you will find the truth." The boys says and smiles_

_Phoebe just glances at the peel and then at the boy, a smile begins spread across her face, then a bright light breaks through the haze and she begins to feel the boys love and peace as her own._

_Phoebe walks over and gives the boy a hug "Thank you" the boy hugs her back_

"_Your welcome and it's time for you to go, but I promise you will see me again" The boy says and disappears _

_Phoebe tries to find out where he went when she hears a voice calling her name._

"_Caden" Phoebe whispers and a bright light surrounds her and she vanishes._

Phoebe wakes up to see Caden beside her and the rest of the family looking on.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty" Paige says smiling and gives her a hug.

"Phoebe don't you ever do that to me again" Piper says sarcastically and also gives her a hug.

"Aunt Phoebe I am sorry, I didn't think anyone would actually drink it" Phelicia said apologetically.

Phoebe gives her a hug," Don't worry about it, everything happens for a reason" Phoebe says

Leo and Kyle help Phoebe up "You really worried us" Leo said

"Phoebe's gives them a hug "you know me" and smiles

Caden approaches Phoebe "Phoebe..I"

Phoebe puts her fingers to his mouth "shh" don't says a word and gives him a deep passionate kiss. Caden puts his hand behind her head to deepen the kiss

Everyone is in shock. Phelicia smiles approvingly. Piper covers her boys eyes

"Wow" Caden says and they both smile.

"We need to talk" Phoebe says putting her forehead to his

"I say we do" Caden says, kisses her one more time, takes her hand and they walk out of the manor.

"Phoebe wait.." Piper begins and Leo stops her "Let them go, I think they have a lot to catch up on." Leo says and everyone smiles enjoying the joys that only comes from true love.

**Tbc…**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I absolutely love writing it: ). There is plenty more to come! Please review and let me know what you think. **

**A/n I am sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I wanted to be as good as I could possible make it and it has been a very busy week I had two test! And due to the weekend that this is, I probably won't be able to update till Monday night or Tuesday. But I promise you, I will do my best to bring you a new chapter as soon as possible.**


	16. The Anniversary She Will Never Forget!

**I wrote this chapter in honor of Valentines Day, even though in my story it is the end of November. I decided to continue with the love stories, I hope you enjoy this rather spontaneous chapter, I keep changing some parts of my plot, but I think it's working out much better than the original outline!**

**Prince Halliwell:** I am glad you enjoyed the chapter, and the baby healing Kyle and Leo. : ) You'll see what happens. I like your new name!

**Cant think of one:** I am so happy that you love this story so much, It feels good knowing people enjoy my writing.

**Rjf2004: **I am overjoyed you liked the chapter and the advice, I agree you about the Seer! LOL and about the little boy I will use his own words "I promise you will see me again"

**Peanut2lb: **Thanks for the review! I am glad you enjoyed the tie ins and Sam. I agree, Caden is wonderful and though he is Phoebe's true love. She will always have Cole's love also. After all if it wasn't for Cole, Phoebe never would have renewed her faith in Love in the first place!

**p.s. I am sorry you lost the numbers in your names, but in my replies I will keep them alive for you, tell me if want it different.**

**Destiny Ch 16**

**The Anniversary She'll Never Forget**

Paige Matthews was just waking up and sat up in her bed; when she noticed her whole room was covered with rose petals and flowers. There was a nice, fancy designed card on the table beside her bed and she picked it up to read it.

_My Dearest Paige,_

_I am sorry, we weren't able to meet last night, but you know the elders. I promise to make it up to you. Prepare to be swept off your feet because this is going to be the most romantic day of you life on this our 1 year anniversary. I will be orbing in at 6:00._

_With all my love,_

_Kyle_

Paige was in awe and wonder of it all, "She didn't deserve such a man "she thought to herself smiling at the past year of memories she had with him.

Paige got out of bed and decided to welcome the day with a song. And then there was a knock on her door.

"Come in" Paige says after putting on her headmistress robe.

Phoebe comes and sees Paige's then slyly smiles "Looks like someone really likes you" Phoebe says

Paige raises her eyebrow "What do you know?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, Piper just sent me up here to say breakfast is ready." Phoebe says quickly and runs downstairs.

"mmhmm that sister of mine knows something and I am going to get to the bottom of it?" Paige says confidently and heads downstairs

Downstairs Phoebe comes into the kitchen still smiling

"You guys should see what Kyle did to Paige's bedroom, there are rose petals and flowers everywhere." Phoebe says exctitedly to Piper, Leo and Phelicia

Piper tries to hush Phoebe. "Shh, you don't want to spoil everything do you?"

And Leo smiles

"After all this evening needs to be a surprise if we want everything to go as planned" Leo says

Paige enters and they stopped talking. Paige just glances at them "You ever get the feeling people we're just talking about you? " Paige says sarcastically and sits down to breakfast.

Everyone else smiles at each other and sit down. And Piper serves them breakfast,

"Wow, French Toast my favorite! Thanks Piper" Paige says giving Piper a knowing grin.

"Aunt Paige, I just like to thank you for helping me and Ryan on the potion, we got an A on the report" Phelicia says happy

"Yeah, and thankfully no one mistook the potion for tea" Leo says eying Phoebe and everyone tries to stifle their laughter

" haha very funny Leo, So Paige, do you and Kyle have any plans?" Phoebe asks and Phelicia elbows her aunt, and Piper gives Phoebe a glare. Leo gives a Paige a questioning look.

"What? I was just asking," Phoebe explains "I saw the rose petals. I say it's a fair question. Paige?" Phoebe says turning back to Paige

"Yes we are, it is our 1 year anniversary, but Kyle is surprising me so I don't know any more than that and it worries me." Paige says looking around at everyone. "And you guys know something don't you"

They look at each other. Phoebe quickly gets up "Oh look at the time, I should go" Piper says bye to everyone and gives Paige a hug "Have a wonderful day" Phoebe says and runs out the door before Paige could ask anymore questions.

"Piper, Leo Answers now!" Paige says and then the familiar jingle is heard. Piper gives leo a death look that says don't leave me here alone

Leo gives Piper his sorry look and sighs "sorry gotta go" and orbs out

Paige sets her dishes in the sink and puts her arm around Piper.

"Piper, Piper you know I take surprises that well, please tell me whats up?" Paige says pleading.

Pipers eyes begin to soften and looks as if she's about to says something when Phelicia grabs Paige's arm and pulls her away "Come on it's time for school, worry about this there"

Paige glares at Phelicia, who gives her the look right back and Paige throws her hands up "Ok, you win, but you owe me big time oh niece of mine" and she orbs them away

Piper smiles and shakes her head and begins to clean off her boys "you two promise me you won't be stubborn like that?

Wyatt and Chris look at each other and smile.

At Magic School

Phelicia catches up with Ryan on his way to his locker

"Hey Ry, have you seen Britt?" Phelicia asks

"No, I haven't but she's usually here by now, check her cell" Ryan answers

Phelicia calls Brittany's cell and a groggy, hoarse voice answers the phone

"Britt is that you? Are you sick" Phelicia asks

"Yeah, sorry girl I won't be able to make it this evening" Britt replies

"Oh no what am I gonna do, The thing for Paige, and Piper has reserved me for two, it would be a waste of money."

"I know, I really am sorry" Britt replies

"It's not your fault, I'll figure this out, you just get better, with Andy and Athena on vacation It's just me and Ryan. Oh wait it just hit me, talk to you later"

"later" Britt replies and they both hang there phones up.

Phelicia turns to Ryan "Ryan, do you think you could do me a favor, The family is going out to dinner and we hopefully have this ceremony to go to, and I told Piper I was bringing Britt, but she's sick. Do you wanna come?" Phelicia asked a innocent look in her eyes

Ryan still remembering last time "We'll if it's ok with you family, sure I'll go"

"Their cool, you know Piper was a little upset with herself for treating you that way, but you have to admit it did look a little suspicious with you blinking." Phelicia laughs

"Haha very funny" Ryan says giving her a gentle push

The bell rings

"Just great, were late and the class is on the other side of the school" Phelicia says

"Not me, I can blink" Ryan says giving her a sarcastic smile, he put his backpack on his shoulder, looks around, sees no one's and blinks out.

Phelicia stands there for a several seconds and then gets a little irritated when Ryan doesn't blink back.

"Ryan, get you butt back here now. Come on it isn't funny. If you leave me here and make me late, I will disintegrate you in a second" Phelicia says raising her voice.

Ryan blinks in "Oh give me a break, you'd never do that" Ryan says smiling "plus I had to find a safe place to blink too"

"Yeah, yeah just hurry" Brittany says taking Ryan's hand. They look around and then at each other, and blinks them away smiling.

When Paige reaches her office she finds her desk covered with chocolate and stuffed

animals.

Paige just smiles and shakes her head picking up one of the bears and eating a chocolate.

"Kyle, what are you up too?" and sighs happily.

Later, early evening

Kyle, Leo, Caden and Ryan are setting up the banquet room and Phoebe, Piper and Phelicia are decorating it.

"Do you thing she'll be surprised" Kyle asked

"Of course she will, the question is how will she take it, she isn't exactly the best girl to spring surprises on" Piper answers

"Yes, but she also loves you very much, and I am sure everything will be fine" Phoebe says

"So has everything been worked out, you know, up there!" Kyle asks looking at Leo pointing toward the ceiling.

"Yeah don't worry about it, I have it covered" Leo smiles

"Leo, you can't imagine what this means. I have been planning this even before I became a whitelighter and I just don't want to give them a chance to say no" Kyle says

Piper walks over and Leo puts his arm around her.

"Kyle we understand we have been in your situation, and this time it will work" Piper says smiling

"What time is it" Ryan asks Phelicia

Phelicia checks her watch "It's 5:45"

"Ok, we better get to our dinner, and will be back and ready at 7:00.

"Kyle gives a big sigh and smiles happily

"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine" Caden says shaking his hand

"Thanks I'm just nervous" Kyle says

Everyone understands and then Leo orbs out the adults and Ryan blinks out with Phelicia.

Kyle puts some last minute touches on the room and then her straightens himself up, pats his right pocket and orbs out.

"Paige Matthews was frantic trying to get ready, her sisters were out and she really wanted their opinion on her outfit. The clock struck six and the Paige Matthews looked at herself in the mirror. Paige had on a sleeveless, flowing, dark purple dress with slits on the side. Paige twirled around admiring it when Kyle orbed in.

Kyle watches Paige's twirling contently, she had an innocent look about her.

Kyle walks up behind her a gives her a kiss on the cheek..

Paige smiles, gently puts her hand on that cheek, and turns around, as her heart skips a few beats at how handsome Kyle looks in a suit.

"Our dinner awaits." Kyle says holding out his hand and Paige takes it and they orb out.

They orb to the top of a sky scrapper beneath bright shinning stars and a beautiful luminous full moon. There were lit candles everywhere and a nice table cloth with a picnic basket and soft romantic music playing in the background. Kyle has Paige's eyes closed and then he tells her to open them. Paige opens her eyes and is thoroughly amazed. And gives Kyle a sweet kiss and then they sit down to enjoy their meal.

"Do you remember our first real date was a lot like this" Kyle says smiling

"Yes actually I was reminiscing about that night" Paige says smiling back and takes a sip of her wine. And they begin to remember there past year together and laugh

**_Just a day, just an ordinary day, just trying to get by, just a boy, just an ordinary boy but he was looking to the sky and as he ask if I would come along I started to realize that everyday he finds just was he's looking for, like a shooting star he shines and he said: _**

**_Take my hand live while you can, don't you feel your dreams are right there in the palm of your hand._**

_**And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words though they did not feel, for I felt what I had not felt before and you'd swear those words could heal and as I looked up into those eyes his vision burrows mine and I know he's know stranger for I felt I held him for all of time and he says:**_

_**Please come with me, see what I see, touch the stars for time will not flee, time will not flee, can't you see.**_

_**Just a dream, just an ordinary dream as I wake in bed and that boy, just an ordinary boy, was it all in my head and did he ask if I would come along it all seemed so real but as I look to the door I saw the boy standing there with a deal and he said:**_

_**Just a day just an ordinary day, just trying to get by, just a boy, just an ordinary boy but he was looking to the sky.**_

**Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton**

The music changes to a slow dance and Kyle stands up "Paige would you like to dance" and Kyle's offers her his hand.

"Why I'd love too" Paige says and they begin to dance. Kyle begins to explains how much Paige has meant to him.

"Kyle" Paige says silencing him "I love you too with all my heart" and she puts her head on his shoulder.

"Paige umm can I ask you a question Kyle asks"

Paige looks up at him "Sure" anything Kyle you know that and Kyle orbs her out.

Kyle orbs them to the banquet room.

Paige looks at the room all decorated in red and white with an alter.

Kyle's gets down on one knee and takes a ring box and opens showing a beautiful princess cut diamond "Paige you know I love you so much, you are the only one who keeps me sane, and the only one who I want to be with forever. Paige Matthews will you marry me right here right now In front of your family" Kyle says smiling. Then all of the Halliwell's come in including her Uncle and Aunt.

Paige is stunned she can't believe it she is silent gazing at her family and then into Kyle's eyes and stares into them for what seems an eternity.  
Kyle Brody, it seems for once I am speechless" and everyone laughs and then she stares at her family one more time. "I love you Kyle Brody with all my heart, and Yes I will marry you right here, right now." Paige says

Kyle puts the ring on her finger and then they kiss passionately.

**TBC…**

**I hope you all were surprised by this chapter, I know it was for me. I had written it at a different time and place but it just seemed right, plus it will work better for my plot over all **

**Next chapter is Paige's wedding, and of course no wedding goes well in the Halliwell household. Lots of drama and** **I promise to update soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And let me know what you thought!**

Hey everyone I am glad you are enjoying this fanfic and here are some others I think you will also like!

**Eternally Charmed** by **Peanutlb** – this is the sequel to **Dream Wedding** and **Charmed in the Afterlife** I suggest you read these in order. These stories are mostly Prue and Andy Centered, takes place in an A/U before season 3 and Andy is brought back from the dead. If you like Prue and Andy you will love these fanfics they have drama, action, mystery and lots of amazing twist. An incredible, unbelievably amazing read!

**Demons of a different kind **by **Peanutlb** this is the sequel to **Inner Demons** These fics are the best! Also Prue and Andy centered. These are definitely kick butt fics. Lots of action and drama with several twist. Dream sorcerer and some mortals are involved. I live for these updates!

**The Lone Charmed One** by **RJF** – This is the best MX/Charmed crossover ever, there is so much drama it's unbelievable. So many new characters explored it's amazing. Love stories and twist is a huge factor and I absolutely crave updates on this story! There are even character pictures.

**Simply Charmed **by **Prince Halliwell**– This story takes place in an A/u after Déjà vu all over again. Andy is still alive. Piper is dating Dan and Phoebe is becoming a full time witch. This is one great story!

**The New Beginning** by **Milla-Kohana** – This story only has 2 chaps so far, but it is a great Paige/Kyle story and everyone favorite demon of fear Barbus, is back!. I love it!

**Getting into Character **by **Missing Whisper**

If you just want to chill and have a good laugh this is the fanfic for you, this fanfic sees what happened when the charmed ones and the actresses of Charmed switch realities and end up end each others Manor or tv set. It's great!


	17. Wedding Disaster!

**a/n I am glad you were surprised! Yes I know you were expecting Caden and Phoebe, but hopefully you liked Paige and Kyle also. Just for clarification Piper is now 3 months pregnant. And now for the wedding! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter but some things have happened lately and my sister came up for a few days.**

**Peanut2lb: **LOL Ryan is great isn't he, we shall see about Phelicia's romance life soon! Hehe, and I am so glad you like it: )

**Can't think of one: **Thanks for the review!

**Prince Halliwell: ** Thank you! I am excited too. I promise Phoebe is getting married to Caden. And yes she will be, but you will have to read to find out about both.

**Rjf2004: **yes I know a lot of sappiness! But the drama is coming up big time, I just got caught up in valentines. I know it was unexpected, but Paige and Kyle have been together for a year and I just thought it was time.

**Destiny Ch 17**

**Wedding Disaster**

Everyone ran and embraced Paige and the guys congratulated Kyle. Paige's Aunt Julie handed Paige her mothers wedding dress, and Paige was in awe and nearly began to cry.

Sam orbs in "Am I too late"

"No your right on time" Kyle says and shakes his hand "thanks for saving me"

"Anything for Paige" Sam says and Paige gives him a gently hug.

"Ok, ok enough crying we need to get you ready." Phoebe says and her and Piper head Paige into a side room.

Prue, Patty and Penny are talking amongst themselves they smile and then approach Phelicia and Ryan who went by themselves to the other side of the room.

Phelicia looks up with a somewhat startled expression when she saw them heading toward them.

"_Oh boy, this is going to be interesting, maybe Ryan could blink us out until the ceremony_" Phelicia thought

"Umm Ryan, don't look now, but some of my family you haven't met are coming over just be yourself and they'll like you" Phelicia said sounding less than sure.

Ryan raised his eyebrow at Phelicia's tone "Why is it that you are worried?"

Phelicia starts to open her mouth to reply but Prue speaks first.

"Hi Phelicia sweetie. Who is your friend here?" Prue asks nonchalantly

"Ryan, this is my birth mother Prue, and my Grandma Patty and my Great Grams Penny."

Mother, Grandma, Great Grams this is my good friend Ryan we have known each other since we were little kids. Now if you would excuse me I think I need to help set up the punch." Phelicia says giving the women a look that said please do not scare the poor boy.

"Reminds me of someone I know" Grams says looking at Prue

"That's ok dear it will give us time to get to know him" Patty says

Ryan gives Phelicia and uneasy look and then shakes hands with the three Halliwell women. "It is very nice to meet you, I can see where Phelicia gets her beauty" Ryan says to the women coolly, but inside he was a wreck.

"My, my we have ourselves a regular casa nova" Prue says smiling "Reminds me of another guy I know" and the three women smile.

"So Ryan tell us a little about yourself" Prue says and Phelicia interrupts before Ryan can answer

"Mother now is not the time for twenty questions we're just friends" Phelicia and Ryan exchange looks" yes..just friends and now we are going to set up the punch" and the two walk away.

"She sure is stubborn" Patty says smiling

"We'll what do you expect she's a Halliwell plus Andy's stubborn himself" Grams replied

"Lets just hope, it doesn't cost her love and happiness and a long life like it did to us" Prue added watching Phelicia's interaction with Ryan and the women nodded their head in agreement

"Oh, I don't think that will happen, her family won't let it, both of them" Grams says "We'll I had better take my place at the alter. It looks like everything is ready" and she approaches the alter as the guys line up.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe are all wearing red brides maids dresses line up. And Phelicia turns on the stereo system and the wedding march begins to play.

Paige comes out of the room and slowly walks down the aisle and holds hands with Kyle. Everyone looks on smiling at the couple.

Grams proudly begins the ceremony

"We are gathered here today to unite two souls as one. Do you, Kyle Brody, and Paige Halliwell-Matthews, join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by both of you.

"We do." Kyle and Paige answer

"You may face each other, join hands." They turn and join hands "Kyle, you may know recite your vows." Grams says

"Paige, we have been through a lot this past year, and through it all you have trusted in us completely and I am so proud to be here marrying you today, from the moment we met you captured my heart and I never want to let you go, and so today I make that commitment to be with you for life, my partner as long as we live" Kyle says tenderly

"Now for you Paige" Grams says

"Kyle, you are the so such a wonderful man, you are my perfect match, through everything this past year you were the one I could talk too, my confidante and loyal friend, someone with convictions as deep as mine, and I love you for it. I am so blessed to be your wife for the rest of our lives." Paige says gazing into Kyle's misting eyes knowing hers were doing the same thing.

"Here before these witnesses, Kyle and Paige have sworn their vows to one another. With this cord, I continue to bind them to those vows." Grams says

A rope is loosely tied around their hand.

"Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be." Kyle and Paige say

"So mote it be" Grams says

"So mote it be" Everyone replies

"They did it" everyone yells.

Suddenly five warlocks and two sorcerers blinked in.

Piper froze the room leaving only the sisters, Caden, Phelicia and Ryan unfrozen, the warlocks and sorcerers quickly unfroze and the warlocks threw fireballs Paige called the fire ball and sent it back at the warlock, Phoebe empathically sent the fireball back but the warlock jumped out of the way in time, Phelicia disintegrated one of the warlocks and Piper blew another one up. The sorcerers sent the sisters flying into the alter rendering them unconscious. Ryan stood in front of Phelicia and massed causing the attack not to penetrate him. Phelicia sent a light beam at one of the sorcerers but he shielded himself. Then one of the warlock blinked away and killed Julie and Dave with a fireball he went after the boys but Wyatt put up his forcefield.

The warlocks threw fireballs at Ryan and Phelicia distracting them while the sorcerers began to chant causing the two to get weak and fall to their knees, Ryan tried to blink them away but couldn't. The warlocks blinked them away…

**TBC…**

**I know this chapter is very short (the only one I promise) and probably not that good, and you can flame me for it if you want! But I promise some major stuff is coming up in the next few very long chapters so please keep reading and review thanks!**


	18. The Revenge of the Seer Part 1

**A/n WoW! I was surprised everyone liked the last chapter: ) Thank you for the reviews!**

**I know it has been a week since I have updated, and I apologize. It was midterms week and I was sick tues-thurs, however, this is 1 of a 3 part I have written. I will post the next two within a few hours of each other. Please review every chapter and tell me what you think! I love to read your reactions.**

**Peanut2lb: **Thanks for the review! And I am so happy you liked the banter and the wedding!

**Prince Halliwell: **I am glad you liked the chapter

**Passions: **Thanks for the review!

**Rjf: **Oh yes lots of drama! And there's more to the plan than meets the eye! Hehehe

**Dr. Magic PhD: **Welcome! And I am extremely excited that you like the story and if you haven't figured out by now who Phelicia is just read her story in **Phelicia. **LOL. Massing is the ability to turn solid or impenetrable, a pretty cool power. Yes, I also feel sorry for Paige and Kyle, but it wouldn't be a Halliwell wedding without a little chaos and drama! btw the interview on your bio page is great!

**I know everyone is wondering what is going to happen next and so without further ado here is the story!**

**Destiny Ch 18**

**The Revenge of the Seer Part 1**

Leo and Kyle unfroze right after the sisters crashed and had seen the warlock blink Phelicia and Ryan away before they could do anything. Caden ran over to Phoebe, and the situation looked grim. Leo and Kyle ran quickly and began to heal the sisters but it took a while as they were near death.

Paige held onto Kyle "Where's Aunt Julie and Uncle Dave, what happened to Phelicia and Ryan?"

Kyle just solemnly looked at Paige and she began to cry holding Kyle for comfort.

"Phelicia and Ryan we're taken, we need to find them." Leo said

"Ok, Kyle orb the boys to magic school for me and Paige you need to tell Ryan's parents what is going on " Piper says.

Kyle takes the boys hands, Paige wipes her eyes, joins them and they orb away.

"Phoebe, call Darryl about Julie and Dave. We don't need Paige to keep seeing them like this." Piper tells them and sits down.

Phoebe ignoring Piper for the moment tries to get a premonition from the spot where Ryan and Phelicia were kidnapped, but nothing was happening. Caden helps Phoebe up and leads her out of the room and into the hallway

Leo comes over and begins to rub Pipers shoulders.

"We'll figure this out" Leo says

Piper places her hand on Leo's arm "I know and I'll try not to worry. Orb us to the attic maybe we can find something there" Piper says and they orb out

In the underworld

The sorcerers and warlocks blinked into an underground lair where the Seer, ruler of the underworld, the evil queen, her dark majesty, (whatever you want to call her) was waiting. The warlocks threw Ryan and Phelicia against the wall and chained them up. Ryan and Phelicia still weak we're unable to do anything about it.

The warlocks and sorcerers bowed to their new queen.

"My dark queen, we have kidnapped the starlight brat and her friend. We killed the youngest sister's relatives." The younger of the sorcerers said.

"Yes, and we even messed the sisters up pretty bad also" a warlock added and laughed annoyingly. And the other one hit him over the head. The seer stared at them, not amused, then addressed the sorcerers

"Very good, now let's move on to the next phase, everything needs to go as planned, for we may only have on chance." She waves her hand and the sorcerers leave the lair. "And you two tell the others phase one is complete and to prepare themselves"

The warlocks quickly blinked away. The seer smiles evilly and walks over to Phelicia

"You seemed surprised to see me" The seer says menacingly.

"Yeah I guess you would have to say that; seeing as how I kicked your demonic butt last time. What you didn't get enough last time, up for round two" Phelicia said

The seer glared defiantly at Phelicia and sneered "Is she always like this" the seer asked Ryan.

"Always" Ryan answered and Phelicia kicked him

"Hey, it's the truth" Ryan turned and said.

"Well you know your cocky, prideful attitude is going to get you into trouble." The seer spat

"Yeah well at least I have the power and family to back it up" Phelicia replied and Ryan glared at her with a look that said are you insane.

The Seer quickly turned around and stared at her right in the face "Who says I don't" the seer smirks "You have no idea who you're dealing with and when the time comes I will thoroughly enjoy crushing your spirit; while I complete my revenge on the charmed ones and fulfill my destiny." The seer flames out.

Ryan gives Phelicia an annoying look "You can never just coax your way through a situation, you have to make things difficult."

"Hey, you have to appear tough and at least I stand up for myself, unlike you who has everything given to them and doesn't have to worry"

"I can stand up for myself, I also know when to keep my mouth shut, and if anyone has a big ego about ones self it is you Starlight Child, daughter of the eldest Charmed one."

"Ryan, I'm…I'm sorry, I know I get carried away sometimes, but it is my way of assessing the situation, staying focused keeps me thinking otherwise I could fall apart and then I would be in worse trouble. You know I am not truly like that. I may get hurt but it's the way I survive and help"

"That my be true, but if your instincts are anything like mine, cool down and do it my way, this girl is not to be messed with, I thought you had learned not to do everything on your own, and I definitely couldn't handle you going through anymore pain" Ryan said softly and slightly blushed

Phelicia also began to blush and smiled then became serious "Your right, I'll calm down. The seer or Dark queen is different now, she is comfortable in her powers, and definitely knows what she's doing, there has to be a way to stop her..

The seer has her hand of the glowing globe watching Phelicia and Ryan and opens her eyes "Hmmm, there's more to that boy of hers than meets the eye. I can definitely use this to my advantage." The seer smiles and waves her hand over the globe and it stops glowing, then she summons the older sorcerer from earlier.

At the manor

Leo was looking through the book, and Piper was scrying, but the crystal was just circling the map.

"I'm getting nothing, how about you" Piper turned to Leo and asked.

"I can't sense them and the only thing I could find was to call a lost witch spell, but if they are cloaked then it won't work." Leo answered dejectedly.

Phoebe walks into the attic.

"I called Darryl. He said he would take care of it. How are things going here?"

"Not good, we can't find anything in the book; scrying and sensing aren't working either." Piper replies

Paige orbs in with a piece of paper in her hand. "I have a plan; we might be able to summon Ryan with this.

"This, what is this? Piper says taking the paper from Paige's hand.

"That my dear is a summoning spell as I said and since Ryan is part warlock we might be able to summon him through the cloak." Piper and Phoebe give her a weird look not understanding.

"I think what Paige is trying to say is that evil can go in and out of the lair but it is cloaked from good and since Ryan is a part warlock we just might be able to summon him." Leo answers

"True but since Ryan is only one forth warlock, and on the side of good it might not work." Piper adds

"Well we had better give it a try anyway, because if they find out about Ryan they could try and change him." Phoebe says.

"His parents gave me his favorite shirt, which should help the spell to summon only him" Paige says

"Ok then lets do this, times a wastin." Piper says and the girls read the spell allowed.

"We seek now to find,"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the older sorcerer from earlier appears before the sisters. "Unless of course you want your precious niece to die" the sorcerer says smiling.

"Give us the kids back and maybe will let you live" Paige says arrogantly

"I don't think so, this time I will be the one making the deal" The sorcerer snaps back

"And exactly what is it that you want, our powers" Phoebe asks rhetorically

"The sorcerer smiles evilly "What else!"

"And then I suppose you're going to kill us" Piper says sarcastically.

"My my, you three think you know everything" the sorcerer replies

"Actually we know something that you don't" Paige says.

"Oh and what is that"

"Your arrogance, leads to your vanquish" Phoebe answers

"You're bluffing, you didn't have a premonition" The sorcerer sneers.

"I didn't have too" Phoebe says smiling and Caden throws a potion on him and the sorcerer falls to the floor.

"Quick the sorcerer vanquishing spell" Paige says

"Evil blast we cannot use, the power of three now lights the fuse" and the seer erupts into flames and explodes

"Perfect timing" Phoebe goes and gives Caden a hug. "Thank you, it's just too bad you didn't get any information about where Phelicia and Ryan are.

"Yeah, we'll we still have the spell to try". Paige says

"Do you think we should? The sorcerer said it was a bad idea" Phoebe adds

"Since when do we trust sorcerers?" Piper answers.

"She right" Leo says "The spell is all we have, and we need to find them as soon as possible

The sisters gather together outside a circle of candles

In the underworld

Right after the sorcerer left. The seer grinned "Now I can start my revenge" She took a yellow potion from a shelf on the far wall and flames out.

The seer flames in to see Phelicia trying to but unable to use her powers.

"I would have though by now, you would know those chains are magically protected, or did you think you are stronger than that and would break through the magic, honestly, and I thought I was the demon"

"You know for someone who talks about how pride comes before the fall, you." Phelicia begins and Ryan gives her a look and she stops

"What no smart-alec reply? Ah too bad, but this is still going to make my little revenge sweet! The Seer replies throwing the potion at Ryan and then begins to chant.

Phelicia yells but is helpless to do anything. As a red glow surrounds Ryan, a change comes over him.

An evil smile spreads across his face and the seer unbinds his chains and he bows before the Seer.

"My Dark Queen I am your servant" Ryan says

"Ryan no!" Phelicia screams

"The Queen smiles, approaches him and puts her hand on his cheek and whispers in his ear."

An athame appears in Ryan's right hand and he walks toward Phelicia, with glowing red

eyes.

**TBC….**

"**Why does the Seer want revenge so bad, and what is her plan? You will find out soon enough, but you are welcome to guess. : )**

**I hope you enjoyed part 1! Part 2 and 3 will be up in a matter of hours. Don't forget to review!**

**Pyrena**


	19. The Revenge of the Seer Part 2

**a/n Once again I apologize for the lateness of my chapters, I have so many plots going through my head, that I had a major case of writers block. I was stressed from being sick and studying for my 3 test, but then a burst of inspiration hit me. Well enough about me here is the next chapter.**

**Destiny Ch 19**

**The Revenge of the Seer Part 2**

In the Underworld

Ryan walked up to Phelicia with a red glow in his eyes, Phelicia turned her head not wanting the glow of his eyes to be the last thing she saw. He was about to stab her when he was surrounded by white lights and disappeared.

"Ahh too bad, and I thought he would get to stab you before they summoned him."

"What happened?" Phelicia asked

"Oh nothing your family is falling for my plan perfectly, and as for you." The seer sent of beam of black light of Phelicia causing her to scream in agony, and fall unconscious."

"Kremlin" the Seer yelled and a tracer demon shimmered in looking similar to the one from San Francisco Dreaming "tell the others the sisters will be here shortly"

"Right away my evil queen" the demon said and shimmered away."

"Don't worry father, I will not fail, I will finish what you had planned" the Seer whispered with anger in her voice for the Charmed ones and flamed away.

At the manor

Ryan appeared surrounded by lights in the circle.

"Thank goodness is worked" Phoebe said

"Where am I? Where is Phelicia?" Ryan yelled

"Uh Ryan, your at the manor. Don't you remember" Paige asked

"And what do you mean where is Phelicia, weren't you with her?" Piper added

"The manor? Aha the Charmed ones; this is even better" Ryan smiled evilly and headed toward them with an athame.

Piper flicked her wrist and Ryan froze.

"He froze" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, the sorcerer must have gotten to him" Caden answered

"We'll don't just stand there put the Crystals around him" Leo said.

"Crystals" Paige said and five crystals telekinetically orbed around Ryan creating a force field.

"Great just great, and just when we thought things couldn't get any worse." Piper sighed "We have to find Phelicia and find a way to reverse this spell."

"I'll go to magic school and find a spell and I will take him with me, I think you four should just go to the underworld and find her before something else happens" Paige said and orbed away Ryan, crystals and all.

"Wow! And I though Piper was the one in charge" Caden said smiling, and Phoebe began to laugh.

"Watch it" Piper says smiling sarcastically "anyway she's right, and I don't think we have much time."

"True but we're going to need fire power, good thing Caden and I came prepared" Phoebe said

Caden reached into a bag that was beside him and handed potions to everyone

"Nice thinking sis" Piper said and Leo orbed everyone away.

A minute later the seer and the younger sorcerer flamed in.

"There gone just like you planned" The sorcerer said

"Yes, and when they find Phelicia; they will have a whole gang of demons to deal with. Which will give us plenty of time to complete my real mission" the Seer replied.

"And what is your real mission" The sorcerer asked.

"I already told you, I am fulfilling my destiny by taking over the world for evil." the seer replied

"And how do you plan on doing that"

"By going after the one thing ever sorcerer has failed to do, and using it for my own evil purposes." The seer replied with a chilling laugh.

In the underworld

When they arrived in the underworld Leo was able to sense her right away, but when they got to the lair they had expected to vanquish a lot of demons but instead there only Phelicia lying there unconscious and they immediately unbound her. Leo knelt daowbegan to heal her.

"Phoebe I feel very uneasy about this, it was way too easy" Piper said to Phoebe

"I know everyone is feeling it, something is not right"

Phelicia woke up.

Piper and Phoebe helped her up and gave her a long hug.

"Ryan! Did you find Ryan? The Seer put a spell on him." Phelicia asked

"Yes, he's ok, Paige has him at magic school, she is looking for a way to reverse the spell." Caden said.

"Wait did you just say the seer, I thought you vanquished her?" Phoebe said.

"Apparently not, and she's more powerful than ever! She has united the whole underworld, she's like there queen." Phelicia answered

"Ok we need to get out of here now, regroup, and think of a way to stop her before.

Suddenly a group of around twenty demons shimmered in

"Going somewhere?" a big demon with yellow markings said sinisterly. And a bunch of fire and energy balls were thrown. All of them dodged and one hit Leo in the arm and Phoebe in the leg. Piper blew up one and Phelicia disintegrated another. Caden threw a potion, and many more fire and balls were thrown until right before the demons surrounded them, they managed to get close enough for Leo to orb them out.

At the Manor

The Seer took the stairs to the basement and approached the nexus.

"Now no one not even the charmed ones can stop me" The seer laughed.

A black light emanated from both hands and she began to chant in Latin once more.

Suddenly the woogie (shadow) emitted from the newly formed crack.

"Come to me and together we can destroy the charmed ones." The seer said

The woogie entered the Seer and she smiled evilly at the new sense of power.

"And so it begins" the sorcerer said

At Magic School

"Paige and Miss Donavan were searching through the Library trying to find a way to undo the spell on Ryan, Kyle was keeping an eye on Ryan.

"Paige, maybe this will help" Miss Donavan said

"Miss Donavan, This is a power stripping potion, we can't do that it would take away his witch power also, and his only warlock power is harmless, we need something that will disenchant him." Paige answered handing the book back to Miss Donavan

"Have you found anything Mrs. Brody Halliwell-Matthews?" Kyle asked smiling putting his arms around her waist

"No, and you're being a major distraction" Paige said giving him a face and smiled "Where are the boys"

"Don't worry there in the nursery with Mrs. Winterbourne." Kyle answered.

"Paige went over to the next shelf and started shifting through a book."

"So for our honeymoon, I was thinking a seaside villa in Italy."

"Sounds wonderful" Paige replied clearly absorbed in what she was reading. "Aha I think I found it, but I am going to need some stuff from the attic." And orbed out but came back a few seconds later and landed on her butt as if she was repelled.

"Paige! What happened?" Kyle asked who had on a shocked and confused expression; as he helped her up.

"I tried to orb to the manor and it wouldn't let me. But there is only one reason the house wouldn't let us in, and if that is true then the worst has happened" Paige said clearly confused.

Leo and everyone orbed in looking badly burned and completely disheveled.

"Leo! Everyone! Kyle help them out." Paige said helping her sisters and niece to the couch. Kyle healed Leo and then they healed everyone else.

"Leo we have a problem, I can't orb into the house, does that mean what I think it means"

"Oh my word" Piper says as the new report comes on the T.V.

There was panic and turmoil in the streets and demons we're killing innocents, there was total, udder, and complete chaos all around the world.

"Uhh Piper what are we going to do now?" Paige asked.

"I don't know but we need to think of something and fast." Piper answered

"Oh no! Phelicia" Phoebe quickly said and everyone turned around to see the cage broken.

**TBC…**

**a/n I hoped everyone enjoyed this second part! It will all come to a huge climax next chapter, where the full plan takes effect and we finally find out about the seer's past. Feel free to guess as much as you want. Chapter three will be uploaded in a few hours after my trip to Indy, when I log back onto my computer and give it the final touches.**


	20. The Revenge of the Seer Part 3

**This chapter contains a lot of season 7 info, So if you haven't seen the episodes, it might be a little hard to understand all that has taken place.**

**a/n I know everyone wants to know who the seer is, and have been waiting patiently for 20 chapters to find out! hehehe But before I begin I would like to take a moment and thank my reviewers.**

**Prince Halliwell: **Thanks for reviewing. And you will find out the answers to all your questions about the seer in this Chapter, and I believe you will be very surprised!

**Rjf2004: **Yeah school sucks sometimes, and thanks for asking about my health, I am doing much better!

**Dr. Magic PhD: **Thanks for your wonderful complement! I admit I do have a problem with grammar, and I am studying up on it more. I have always had a hard time grasping sentence structure and such. Surprisingly, you are the first one to tell me about it in a review. I will try and continue to work on it. I am glad you are able to understand the story!

**And now without further interruption here is Ch 20!**

**Destiny Ch 20**

**Revenge of the Seer Part 3**

Ryan had blinked them to a willow tree on the far side of the magic school play ground.

"Ryan, you have to fight this. Look at where we are; this is our favorite spot. The whole gang would get together, and have lunch here. You are good, never forget that" Phelicia said trying to get free.

Ryan looked around "You're just trying to distract me witch" Ryan said tightening his grip and flashes his athame in the moonlight.

"I'm sorry" Phelicia whispered and with her telepathictelekineses sent Ryan flying across the playground.

Ryan immediately got up, clearly not amused, and charged after her. Phelicia ran knowing if her instincts kicked in she would most likely kill him.

Phelicia looked behind, and Ryan blinked in front of her grabbing her arm. He lifted up the athame to kill her; when she sent a beam of light melting the athame and burning Ryan's hand; causing him to let go of Phelicia.

"You stupid witch" he yelled and punched her to the ground.

"Well Ryan, you leave me no choice, whether your ready or not." Phelicia whispered touching her jaw and reaching for something in her pocket.

Ryan leaned down to punch her again when Phelicia reached up and kissed him hard and full on the lips; as she crashed a potion on his back

Immediately the red glow left Ryan and he put his hand behind her neck to deepen the kiss.

A few seconds later Phelicia pulled away to breathe; both of them grinning like idiots.

"Wow! What happened?" Ryan asked.

"Well to make a long story short. The Seer put a spell on you and then you tried to kill me. I reversed the spell with a potion that my aunt Phoebe wrote in the Book of Shadows. I made it a couple of weeks ago just in case something like this ever happened."

"And the kiss?" Ryan questioned still smiling.

Phelicia began to blush "It was a distraction, but we have to hurry, something is going on with the manor. Blink us back to magic school"

"Some distraction!" Ryan answered putting his arm around her waist and blinked away.

At the Manor.

A darklighter orbed in and bowed to the seer "You wanted me my dark queen"

"Is the poison ready?" the Seer asked

"Yes, we only await you orders" The darklighter replied and hands her a loaded cross bow.

"Then proceed, and remember what I told you."

"The Darklighter dark orbs out.

"Nomac" the seer yelled

The sorcerer appeared. "Did you get the spell?" The seer asked

"Yes it right here" and he hands it to her.

The seer suddenly changes into a young woman; the same age only with long black hair and tanned skin. She looks a lot like the last seer (Kira, Charisma Carpenter) but with a strong demeanor and ruthless intelligence.

The sorcerer was in utter shock.

"What, you couldn't very well expect me rule the world with that cheesy disguise."

"You're their daughter! I should have known" an athame appeared in the sorcerer's hand and he threw it at her. The seer rolled her eyes and deflected it.

"Hello, I'm a seer, I saw that coming! Do your honestly think your puny tricks are anything compared to mine" the seer challenged

"Your mother was a traitor and you father led us to our slaughter" the sorcerer replied

"That may be true, but my mother's betrayal has nothing to do with me; because she didn't raise me, and she paid for her crime. My father underestimated the Elders thinking they would never make Leo an elder again"

The sorcerer sneered at her reply, causing a black light to appear in the seer's right hand.

"I am here to complete what he started. You can either continue with me or suffer the consequences."

The sorcerer slightly bowed "My queen no matter your lineage you are the ruler now and I am your loyal follower."

"Good, lets keep it that way." And the black lights fads away "I shall be back shortly" The Seer replies and flames away.

At Magic School

The Seer flamed into the magic school library and fired her crossbow at Piper, who had her back to the Seer, but before the arrow hit Piper, Leo jumped in the way and it hit him in the chest. The Seer smiles and begins to walk toward Leo.

Piper tries to blow the Seer up but the seer deflected her blast and hit Piper with a beam of black light; causing her to fly backwards. The seer sends another beam at Paige and Phoebe, but Paige and Phoebe deflect it each with their respective power.

Suddenly a group of about ten darklighters appear. giving the seer a perfect opportunity to flame the ailing Leo away.

"Kyle, you need to orb Paige, Piper and Leo out now, and don't forget Wyatt and Chris" Phoebe says.

"Leo!" Paige yells as she sees the tail end of the flame

"Oh my word" Phoebe cries

A couple of arrows whiz past. Kyle touches Paige, Piper, and orbs away

Caden and Phoebe throw their last few potions causing three of the darklighters to be vanquished. They barely dodge a few arrows when Ryan and Phelicia blink in;

Ryan masses and the arrows bounce off of him. Phelicia telekinetically sends the darklighters flying and then disintegrates a few of them.

Caden conjures a sword and runs two of darklighters through.

The remaining few dark orb out.

"We have to find Leo" Phoebe says clutching onto Caden.

"What happened? Phelicia asked very concerned.

At the Manor

The Seer flames in with Leo and he looks deathly pale.

"The poison works fast, and very soon it will be too late." The seer replies

"wh..who..are…you?" Leo asked softly hardly able to speak.

"The Seer" She replies evilly smiling at the pathetic figure in front of her inches from dying.

"Kira?" Leo asked

The Seer scowls "Don't you ever mention my mother's name" she replies. "I am here to take revenge for my father Zankou, and take my place as ruler of both magic and mortal."

The seer turns around "And now elder it is time for you to die" The seer says lifting Leo up with her powers and stabs him.

"Piper" Leo says with his final breath and falls to the floor.

The Seer absorbs his power, and orbs away.

Kyle's Apartment

Kyle had orbed everyone to his old apartment, and started to heal Piper while Paige surrounded the place with crystals for protection.

"Where's Leo?" Piper asked worriedly and went over to comfort her boys.

"Paige avoiding Pipers question continues to put crystals around the house while, Kyle avoids eye contact".

"Would someone please tell me what is going on where did he go?" Piper asked again right as Kyle blinked in.

"Oh Phoebe, thank goodness. Did you find him?" Paige asked

"Phoebe shakes her head softly."

Everyone gives a look of concern

"For the last time people tell me what happened to Leo or I swear I will blow all of you up. Witches or not." Piper yelled

"Piper everything is going to be ok, but the seer sort of took him."

"What…suddenly Piper is overwhelmed with emotion. Leo, Leo no and she begins to sob.

Phoebe also sobbing feeling Piper's kneels down beside her and the Paige and Phelicia rush over to help. Then the boys start screaming uncontrollably

"What is happening" Paige asked tears in her eyes

"Le..Leo.. he..he's gone" Phoebe whispers.

"No,no,no" Piper screams "This is not the way it's going to end; you hear me. Leo, come here now!" suddenly Piper touches her stomach, and orbs away leaving everyone in shock.

Up There

Leo orbs up there and several elders approach him

"Leo, are you ok? It is chaos down there, what is going on?" Oden asks

Suddenly Leo starts shooting electricity at the elders and then begins to laugh. Leo changes in the Seer. And she begins to kill every elder with fire and black light.

Then she goes to the center of the room and the seer is lifted up into the air the shadow surrounding the entire place and the entire place changes into a dark throne room.

Piper orbed in during the middle of the reconstruction, shocked she hides behind a pillar at the end of the room.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Piper whispers, suddenly Piper's eyes come upon a robe nearby.

"Oh no! You have to be kidding me. There is no way I am putting on an elders robe!" Piper says slightly above a whisper and as soon as she exclaimed elders robe it suddenly orbed into her hand.

"Oh you, I hope you know what you're doing" Piper whispers to her stomach and then puts on the robe a golden glow surrounds her and she becomes invisible.

"Now, it's time to destroy the charmed ones, my final threat!" The seer exclaims and flames out.

Piper as if instinctively goes to the top of the stairs, and all of the Elders powers flow into her.

Suddenly Leo appears smiling "Piper! I knew you would come" and Piper embraces him crying with joy.

"Oh don't thank me, thank our baby, apparently he or she knew exactly what to do!"

"Leo touches Piper's stomach. "Well I think He or she will make a great elder one day."

"Oh really!" Piper says sighing "We have no time, the seer has taken over the world and now she's going after the family, she has the power of an elder so she'll be able to find them and they don't stand a chance."

Leo looks around at the scene very saddened "Uhh Leo are you listening we need to go now.

Piper tries to orb but can't "Leo what is going on, how come I'm not orbing"

"Piper you an elder, the only elder for the time being. You need to trust your family to fix down there. What we need you to do is fix up here, and protect what is left of the magical realm; before the seer comes back

"Leo I can't be an elder, I am Charmed one. And how exactly am I supposed to fix this realm all by myself" Piper asked clearly worried and frustrated.

"Piper, trust me everything will work out ok, you know why? Because good always triumphs over evil. They may crush us and even though we appear beaten, good can never truly lose. Unlike evil which leads to destruction, goodness brings redemption and hope. Besides you're not going to be an elder forever I would say until we find the next group of destined elders and the baby is born."

"Ok Leo, but I just want you to know I am only going along with this because I trust you" Piper replies.

"Then let us start by cleaning this place up shall we." Leo says

"Now that I can do" Piper answers and heads toward the circle.

Kyle's Apartment

Paige and Phoebe were holding Wyatt and Chris while discussing with Caden and Kyle what to do next. Ryan and Phelicia we're talking by themselves on the other side of the room.

"Ok so lets recap what we have got so far?" Paige said.

"Well, the world is in chaos with the underworld taking over and without Piper and the power of three we are useless. Oh and let us not forget we don't have the Book of Shadows and we can't get into our house." Phoebe replied

Caden got up somewhat angry "What kind of attitude is this, You are the charmed ones, one of the most powerful forces of good and your ready to throw in the towel"

"I agree, there is always a way" Kyle replied.

Ryan softly kissed Phelicia and orbed away

Phelicia walked over and joined the conversation.

"Caden and Uncle Kyle are right, Listen, we still have three Halliwell witches and we would know if Piper was gone. So lets stop getting down on ourselves and find a way to fix this. First off is there anyway we can get back into the house.

"We'll there is a spell, but it is going to take all three of us."

Ryan blinked in "We thought that might be true so we have an idea, but we have to act quickly." And handed them the book of shadows behind his back

**TBC…**

**Find out how the battle ends, in chapter 21! Please review!**

**I will try and post the next chapter before spring break, but If I can't I promise that when I get back I will have written at least 4 new chapters and will upload them daily. (My Parents do not have the internet so I upload my chapters at school.)**


	21. Which Destiny Shall Rule?

**a/n Hey everyone I know it has been and extremely long time since I have updated, but I was on spring break and my parents do not have the internet. I was only able to get on once at my grandma's where I didn't have my story but was able to comment on most of yours! However there is wonderful news! I have the rest of the story finished and will upload the last three chapters tomorrow. **

**Please review for each chapter! And thanks for your loyalty: )**

**Unique Deflection: **Thanks for reviewing! And I hope you liked the twist!

**Rjf2004: **Yeah Kyle does have bad timing! LOL. I was taken away by your wonderful review. I am very excited that you enjoy reading my story so well! And about Ryan and Phelicia I will use a quote of the wonderful Drake "Most of the worlds greatest lovers were brought together during a time of epic conflict" I definitely agree with you about Zankou he is a great demon and it is so cool seeing him evil on Charmed and also an awesome good guy in the Mummy 1&2.

**Peanut2lb: **Thank you for the great review! I try my best to come up with great bad guys, and may I add that you are doing a wonderful job with the Priestess!

**Passions: **thanks for the review! I am glad that you like the story so much. : )

**Destiny Ch 21**

**Which Destiny shall Rule?**

Up There

Piper and Leo transformed the place to its former golden glory. Leo was in the center eyes closed concentrating when Piper still in the robe comes down the stairs.

"Leo, I still have a few questions. Like how are you still alive I felt you die, and how in the world are we supposed to find these new elders and why do I keep feeling pain.

Leo opened his eyes. "I'm alive because you're an elder and wanting me alive made me a whitelighter again.

"So wait I can bring anyone back" Piper said surprised.

"Sorry Piper it doesn't work like that. Since I was already a whitelighter, I can either be recycled or become a whitelighter again. Like Paige's father was. And only you can find the elders, but the baby mustn't be letting you locate them yet because then the seer would also be able to sense them.

"Unfortunately the pain your feeling is from the forces of good that are being killed by the demons and evil creatures destroying both worlds."

"Yeah and why can't we do anything about that?" Piper's said frustrated and concerned

"We have to wait till the new temporary power of three stops the seer." Leo answers

"Yeah your avoiding the question buddy" Piper replies.

"Well you oversee good magic and they protect it. That is how it works. We need to you to restore order when all of this is over."

"Yeah well I still don't like it" Piper says.

"Look, you can sense them and find out what there doing and saying, just close your eyes and concentrate." Leo replies

Piper looks at her stomach "listen little one, keeping me here had better be worth it, because I am doing this for you" Piper sighs reluctantly then closes her eyes.

At Kyle's apartment

"So, what is your plan?" Phoebe asks taking the book from Ryan.

"Well since we have to find a way to back into the manor, I have an idea that you and Paige should switch powers with Caden and Ryan, then Paige could shimmer us into the manor undetected." Phelicia replies

"And with Caden and I having your powers the seer will come here and we can distract her, while you can take back the nexus and the manor." Ryan adds.

"Yeah, there is so much wrong with this plan. Like how are we going to defeat the Seer without Piper, not to mention you're putting our guys in mortal danger. Nothing against your abilities of course" Phoebe says to Caden

"Oh, none taken" Caden shakes his head

"Phoebe you're only seeing the downside, this could be the opportunity we need to find a way to vanquish the seer" Paige turns to Kyle "Honey, what do you think"

"I think it is a good idea, very risky, but it's the only chance we might get. We'll worry about the Seer later right now we need to get the manor back" Kyle answers

"Phoebe what do you say?" Caden asks

"Well it looks like I have no choice" Phoebe softly kisses him and opens the book "What's this?" Phoebe pulls a piece of paper.

"It's the woogie spell but it's been altered" Phoebe says and everyone looks at it.

"Who are Trisha, Mel and Katie?" Phelicia asked

"The better question is how did they know?" Paige asked

"Obviously someone knew and I say we should use it" Kyle says.

"I agree" Caden says "Phoebe the power switching spell"

Paige, Ryan, Phoebe and Caden say the spell aloud to each other "What's mine is yours, what's your is mine, let our powers cross the line. I offer up my gift to share, switch our powers through the air."

Two white glowing orbs of power leave Phoebe and Caden, Paige and Ryan and they switch bodies.

"How do you feel?" Kyle asks

"I think I'm ok but..." suddenly Caden jolts and a premonition hits him.

_The seer orbs into the apartment, and kills Paige, Phoebe and Phelicia with her black light "The reign of the Charmed ones is over, Evil rules now" _

Caden opens his eyes with a shocked expression

"What did you see" Phoebe asked concerned

"The seer is on her way! You need to leave now" Caden yells

"But we haven't tried out our powers what if.."

"We have not the time, just please go" Caden replies

Paige touches Phoebe and Phelicia, concentrates and Blinks out.

At the Manor

Paige blinked into the manor with Phelicia and Phoebe.

Woa, and I thought orbing was a head rush" Paige said

"Don't worry its easy to get used too." Phelicia began then quieted down when her aunts gave her a

look.

"mmhmm, I thought I sensed something between you and Ryan" Phoebe said and smiled

"Personally I thought it was about time, I have known you two for over a year now and Ryan liked you even then." Paige added and Phelicia swatted her on her shoulder.

"Ok you two, we need to get to the basement before someone finds out we're here" Phelicia says

Suddenly the sorcerer comes in from the kitchen "The Charmed ones! How did you get in here?"

The sorcerer throws an energy ball at Paige, who blinks away and back in place causing the ball to scorch the couch. The Seer appears confused.

Phelicia telekinetically throws him across the room. Phoebe conjures an athame, and throws it at the sorcerer; hitting him in the chest and knocking him to the ground.

A blue light shines over the three of them, and they say the sorcerer vanquishing spell "Evil blast we cannot use, the power of three now lights the fuse; causing him to scream in agony, become enflamed and dissapear

They breathe a sigh of relief.

"Uh Phoebe does that blue light mean what I think it means?" Paige asked

"We'll have to worry about that later. First we need to hurry, the seer would have felt his death" Phoebe says and they head toward the basement.

At Kyle's Apartment

Caden, Kyle and Ryan; grab some potions when the seer orbs in

"What, your not the charmed ones! Oh well you'll be great leverage." the seer glares.

"Where's Leo?" Kyle asks

"Where are the sisters?" the seer sneers back

"Now" Caden yells

They throw the potions. The seer explodes one of the bottles with fire, dodges the second and the third one hits her in the chest, but only causes her to stumble back a few steps.

"Is that the best you got?" The seer laughs and sends a black light beam at them.

They jump out of the way.

"What are we going to do now, the potions didn't do anything?" Kyle asked Caden and Ryan"

Suddenly the Seer puts her hand out, and the enflamed sorcerer appears, frozen in place. The seer scowls flicks her hand and the sorcerer unfreezes and disappears through the floor

Ryan throws an athame at the seer who deflects it back at Kyle who orbs out and back in causing the athame to hit the wall behind him.

"Very clever, too bad your little distraction didn't work" the seer sends electricity at them causing Kyle, Caden and Ryan to fly into the wall knock out covered in bloody burns.

The seer smiles sadistically and orbs away.

At the Manor

Paige, Phoebe and Phelicia go down the basement stairs.

"Hurry lets say the spell to control the nexus, and take back our house." Phoebe said

The seer flames in front of them "Thought you could outsmart me! Now it's time to die" the seer says

The shadow emanates from the crack

"We are light, we are ones too strong to fight, return to dark where shadows dwell, you can not have these Halliwells. Go away and leave our site, and take with you this endless night."

Nothing happens and the seer laughs evilly as a black light forms in her hands. Paige, Phoebe and Phelicia hold hands and say the spell. The seer tries to stop them, but a golden light eminates from Phelicia and surrounds them

"We bind you to the shadow with no escape; with this spell we seal your fate.

"You have not seen the last of me, this will not hold me forever" The seer screams as she disappears into the crack

"We did it" Phelicia squeals

"For now" Paige says

"Ok, we need to get back to the apartment fast." Phoebe said

"Paige quickly blinks them out"

Meanwhile Up There

Piper's eyes open suddenly "Leo my sisters need me, my boys need me. And you know what; I need them." Piper tells Leo eyes pleading.

"Leo gives her a hug "Honey, if it means that much to you, I'll take you, besides we do need our boys." Leo orbs them away

At Kyle's Apartment

Brittany, Athena and Andrew teleported in shocked to see Ryan and Caden spirits come out of their bodies.

"It's about time! Ryan yelled "Wake up Kyle and have him heal us.

"Hey man, you're the one who got into this mess, so don't take It out on us" Drew says going to wake up Kyle, Athena and Brittany began doing c.p.r. on Ryan and Caden causing their spirits to reenter their bodies

"Kyle you ok?" Drew asked as Kyle wakes up

"Not really! Where is.." Kyle looks around for Caden and Kyle and sees

Britt and Athena doing c.p.r. and quickly goes over to heal them

Kyle placed his hands over them and starts to heal when Paige blinks in with Phoebe and Phelicia.

Paige, Phoebe and Phelicia blink in causing, Athena to put up her shield, Britt to phase and Drew raised a potion.

Phelicia sighs and speeds around them "Chill guys, it's me"

They relax and Athena lowers her shield, Britt unphases, and Drew lowers the potion.

"Oh my word what happened" Phoebe says and they run over to Ryan and Caden as they start to wake.

"Thanks goodness you're ok" Phoebe says helping Caden up and gives him a hug.

"Yeah, we barely made it, thanks to my friends, Ryan laughs. Did you guys take back the nexus"

Phelicia nods her head "We may have won the battle but we still have a war to finish."

"And on that happy note I suggest we get the boys and head back to the manor" Paige says

"Yes but before we do that we're going to need our powers back" Pheobe says.

"Paige, Ryan, Phoebe and Caden say the power switching spell and the powers switch back into the original bodies."

"Did we get our powers back?" Ryan asked.

"Athame" Paige calls for the athame in the wall and it orbs into her hand "It's good to have my power back"

"Here, here" Caden says.

Paige, Phoebe and Phelicia go down the hall to get Wyatt and Chris.

"Your four need to go home until its safe." Kyle says

"Sure no problem, Britt can you teleport us home?" Drew asked

"Of course and Britt teleports them out

"Come on let's get the rest of the potions" Caden says to Kyle and they head toward the kitchen

Paige, Phelicia and Phoebe come back with the boys.

"Caden and Kyle come back with the potions and orbs them out as Phelicia turns her head smiles and winks"

.Britt unphases the whole gang and they laugh

"Phase two" Ryan says to his friends.

"Phase two" they reply

At the manor

Kyle orbs everyone in and head toward the kitchen

"Phelicia can you watch the boys" Paige asks

"Yeah, I'll watch them just as long as you tell me what the plan is once your think of one" Phelicia replies

"Deal" Paige answers and heads into the kitchen

"Yes we defeated the Seer, but the world is still in chaos, and is anyone care that Piper hasn't returned, Kyle are you sure you can't sense her?"

"Phoebe we have been through this I told you I can't. You know that doesn't mean she gone she cloaked somehow"

"Phoebe, I'm sure Piper is fine, the baby obviously sent her somewhere. She'll be back. Plus we still have the power of three to help fight against the demons.

"That's the part that scares me the most, why do we have the new power of three they last time that happened Prue was dead." Phoebe nearly ready to breakdown

"Honey it will be ok" Caden said comforting rubbing Phoebe' shoulders

"Well I for one refuse to believe it" Paige says confidently.

Phelicia comes in with the boys crying hysterically "Aunt Phoebe, Wyatt asked where Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo were and I couldn't answer the boys are crying and they won't stop."

Phoebe bends to Wyatt's level "Wyatt honey, Mommy and Daddy will be back soon ok"

Phoebe quickly heads out of the kitchen and Caden follows

"Ok I'm not cut out to be the oldest sister. I need Piper like now. Phoebe says frustrated heading up to the attic"

"Honey it's going to take some time to adjust, until Piper comes back. And I'll be here for you the entire time" Caden smiles

Piper and Leo orb into the manor. Phoebe and Caden are shocked. Phoebe excitedly screams causing everyone comes

"Piper, Leo what how?" Paige asked a smile spreading across her face.

Phoebe and Paige happily embrace Piper and Leo. Wyatt runs and Chris toddles to their mom and Dad.

"Thank goodness you're here, Where have you been and why are you wearing an elders robe?" Phelicia asks

"Yeah, it's a long story. Basically the seer killed the elders and destroyed up there, so my baby decided I needed to be an elder.

"What" Phoebe yells "you have to be kidding?"

"Not I'm not, but it's not permanent. Just until I find a new group of destined elders, fix the mess the seer has made of both worlds and my baby is born.

Caden raises his eyebrow "whew" he whistles

"Leo, you're supposed to be dead

Leo smiled "Yeah I'll explain that later"

"Ok well I am glad you're here, we sealed the seer and the woogie back in the nexus" Phelicia said proudly

"I know I was watching you three from up there, you did great!" Piper smiled rocking Chris back and forth.

"There is still a lot of work to be done and I'm going to need everyone's help, especially you Phoebe; since I am going to be up there." Piper says a little disappointed.

The sisters and Phelicia gather in for a family hug

"We'll do anything for you Piper, you know that" Paige smiles.

"After all what a sisters for" Phoebe said sadly hugging tight

"and don't forget niece" Phelicia commented smiling wondering what this new turn of events would have in store for the sisters in the future?

The girls enjoy the moment while the guys look on.

**TBC…**

**Nope this is still not the last chapter! I still have a few more chapters to go**

**With a new temporary power of three and Piper up there being an Elder many changes are about to unfold in the Halliwell Manor!**

**How will Phelicia handle her first boyfriend? Will Piper find a way to bring back order to the magical world while in her last half of pregnancy? How will Phoebe adjust to being the oldest? How will Paige adjust to being a newlywed with the added stress of a witch/whitelighter relationship? You'll find all these answers and more in the last few chapters of Destiny. **

**Please Review: )**


	22. Change a little, Change a lot!

**Hey everyone! I am catching up on my old reviews below.**

**Peanut2lb: **Hehe Miss Donovan is annoying isn't she? I am glad you enjoyed my Phelicia/Ryan hook up! And Yeah Piper of all them having to be an elder after all they have put her through with Leo and even Wyatt it's time she took a little control. I am glad you like my twist with the seer!

**Prince Halliwell: **Wow, you were speechless, I'm flattered!

**Kandie-Spirit-Dragon: **Thanks for your nice review and I am glad you like my story: )

**Dr. Magic PhD: **I am glad you like my twist with the Seer! And any good writer should be able to take criticism to help the get better don't you agree?

**It has been a few weeks since the seer has been trapped in the nexus. Piper is nearly six months pregnant. She is slowly finding the new elders and trying to put order in the magical world. Paige, Phoebe and Phelicia have been vanquishing many demons who are now on the run being at an all time low, even more so than when the avatars were around.**

**Destiny Ch 22 **

**Change a little, Change a lot!**

_Phelicia was finding it hard to concentrate during her Science class, as Ryan keeps running his pencil up and down her back giving her a tickling sensation. She was trying so hard not to burst out laughing or turn around and give him an unserious "your annoying glare" but she did neither knowing that would attract attention to herself, and him, and they hadn't even told their friends though she knew they were catching on. _

Phelicia heard Ryan set down him pencil and as he leaned in to whisper something in her ear Phelicia turned her head slightly and eyeing the pencil she telekinetic/telepathically lifted it and with the eraser end ticked his side. Ryan bursts out laughing; causing the teacher to turn around "And what is it that you find so funny about cellular respiration Mr. Cooper?" the teacher asked. "Phelicia chuckled then stopped when Ryan gave her an it's not funny look"

"It's Nothing Mrs. Williams" Ryan answered.

"Mmhmm If there's no more interruption lets continue with the process of anaerobic cellular respiration"

Ryan's pencil was moving on its own and wrote "I'm sorry" Ryan leaned in again "No, I deserved that, just don't expect me to go easy on you in power training class"

Phelicia smiled a competitive smile "You're on" the pencil wrote.

Paige was in her office working on progress reports when Caden came in.

"Caden, Hey how are you" Paige said smiling.

"I'm doing ok, but you look stressed." Caden replied

"Yeah, I am working on progress reports." Paige says rolling her eyes. "Not to mention this is the time of year when a lot of potential students come and visit."

"Whew, I'd like to help but I have a question. I think I have cracked the ancient Celtic code on the Prophecy and I wandering if I could have a few weeks off to go on a dig."

"Well you do have a lot of vacation time, I don't mind just a long as you don't care if Miss Donavan subbing your class while you are gone"

Caden raised his eye brow on that note. "Why Miss Donavan?"

"We'll I have been having a hard time finding magical subs, many people are still recovering from the destruction the seer made of both worlds."

"I see..Well if you trust her then I have no problem with her subbing"

Caden turns around to leave

"Caden you might want to make the lesson plans easy for her to handle" Paige said

Caden shook his head "good idea and thanks again Paige this means a lot."

Kyle orbs in.

"Hey Caden" Kyle says

"Hey, you liking married life" Caden replies giving him a hard gripped hand shake

"It's great" Kyle replies smiling trying to hide the pain in his hand

"Great" Caden says slapping him hard on the back causing Kyle to wince a little and heads out the door.

"You ok" Paige asks trying to hide a smirk

"Yeah, you'd think being an FBI agent, I was tough but whew"

Paige lightly chuckles "So, what brings you here?"

"There's a problem with dinner tonight, Leo really needs some help and I promise I will make it up to you later!" Kyle says with a sad puppy dog face.

"Now how can I say no to that" Paige says giving Kyle a kiss and Kyle wraps her up in his embrace for a few seconds. Paige smiles and barely closes her eyes when Kyle orbs out and Paige stumbles back a few steps.

She throws her hands up "I hate it when he does that"

"Piper and Leo orbed into an empty room where a young man in his late teens was practicing his guitar and writing his own lyrics on some notebook paper.

"The young man began to play and sing. The melody of his voice and the sound of his guitar were so pure it was entrancing."

"Wow" Piper said softly after he finished the chorus.

"The young man quickly turned around stunned.

"Who are you?" He asked

"My name is Piper and this is my husband Leo, What's you're name?

"The name's Michael." The young man replies

"We'll Michael, You have quite a talent there, I can't believe you don't have a gold record and living in a mansion in Southern C.A." Leo asks

"We'll orphans don't have many opportunities to get discovered

I just got out of their a few months ago when I turned 18, what are you talent scouts?"

Piper and Leo look at each other.

"Not exactly but we are looking for special people that have been chosen." Leo said

"Chosen what do you mean by chosen?" the young man said concerned and a little scared

"We think you are one of a chosen few who have what you would call magical qualities about them, your ability to charm people with music for example" "No pun attended" whispers to Leo; who smiles at that comment.

Suddenly a golden light surrounds Michael.

"You know even after the twenty others times I've seen this I am still awed at how much of a Touch by an Angel cliché this is."

"What's happening to me?" Michael

"You're an Elder" Leo says

"You have to be kidding me!" Michael said awed.

The Bay Mirror

Phoebe is sitting at her desk typing the last of her article. "May you find the happiness that you deserve sincerely Phoebe Halliwell. And Print" Phoebe finished with a happy sigh glad to have finished another article.

"Knock, Knock" Elise says standing in the door way.

"Elise, hi! My article is printing as we speak" Phoebe says

"That's great but that is not why I am here" Elise replies

"It's not?" Phoebe asks confused.

"No actually I have some news; Cooperate called me today and offered me a promotion. They are putting me in charge over the district newspapers the own."

"Wow congratulations!" Phoebe says saddened but excited.

"I am moving to corporate headquarters in a couple of weeks and I wanted you to know"

"So..So does that mean we're" Phoebe begins.

"Yes, you're getting a new boss, and I believe he made quite an impression on you when he first arrived."

"What?" Phoebe asked

Leslie St. Claire enters the room

"Phoebe, Hi..Are you ok?"

Phoebe eyes widen in shock, she suddenly feels dizzy and blacks out.

_A Condo_

_Phoebe slowly opens her eyes looks around and quickly sits up._

"_Where am I?" Phoebe asks herself._

_Phoebe gets out of bed in night gown and walks toward the door._

"_Hello..Hello is anyone there?"_

_Caden comes in with a tray of breakfast food._

"_Hey, you shouldn't be out of bed, hurry get back in before.."_

"_Mommy" Phoebe hears a small voice._

_Phoebe turns toward the door confused._

"_Phoebe, Pheobe are you there? Phoebe wake up?" _

"_Huh" Phoebe asks_

_Suddenly everything becomes haz_y.

Phoebe wakes up on the couch in her office seeing Leslie and Elise with concern on her face.

"Wha..What happened?"

"You fainted" Elise said

"Are you feeling ok?" Les asked

"I feel ok but I'm confused. How long was I out?"

"It was about fifteen minutes" Les answered.

Kyle comes jogging in out of breath and goes over to Phoebe.

"Honey, are you ok? Elise told me you fainted" Caden ask taking her hand.

Phoebe smiles, "apparently, but I'm fine. I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok I'm here and I'll take you home. If that's ok with you Elise" Caden asks

"Of course, what do you think Lesley?" Elise asks.

"Yes, definitely take all the time you need" Lesley says concerned

"Thanks Les" Phoebe replies

Caden's confused "Hi I'm Phoebe's boyfriend if you haven't guessed and you are?"

"Uh Caden this is Lesley St. Claire, he was a ghostwriter for me around a year and a half ago and apparently he is going to be my new boss" Phoebe says still shocked.

"Really, well it's good to meet you."

"You want help to the Car" Caden asked

"Yes, thanks hon" Phoebe replies.

"Phoebe, you'll call tomorrow and let us know how you're doing ok" Les asks

Phoebe nods her head, and Caden leads her out the door.

"Take care Phoebe" Elise yells

"Thanks Elise and congratulations again." Phoebe replies.

Up There 

Piper orbs in with Leo and Michael.

"Wow! So this is what up here looks like! My mom had just started telling me about the magic community a few months before she died." Michael said in awe

Fellow elders and whitelighters where around all talking in whistles and clicks.

"What are they doing?" Michael asks.

"This is our language, how we communicate. Don't worry you'll pick it up soon." Leo said

"Oh look there's Kyle, he can show you around" Piper said.

"Kyle over here" Leo says motioning him with his hand.

"Kyle walks over. "Kyle this Michael our newest and last elder, can you show him around"

"Sure, Michael, come with me" Kyle shakes his hand and leads him away.

"We'll it took a few weeks but we finally have a brand new elder council" Piper smiled

"One which you can help form" Leo says smiling

"Now that I like" Piper says smiling and suddenly bends over then laughs "seems like the baby agrees."

"A female whitelighter approaches"

"Excuse me, wise one but it is time for the council meeting involving the elves."

"Oh yes of course, thank you" Piper says

"You're welcome wise one" and the white lighter walks away.

"Leo, do you think.." Piper begins.

"Don't worry Piper I'll go check on Chris."

"Ok, Paige should be bringing Wyatt back from preschool in an hour."

Leo nods his head, gives Piper a kiss and orbs away.

Magic school.

After Power training class Ryan and Phelicia decided to practice some more during first lunch, to help Phelicia feel more controlled over her power.

Phelicia and Ryan were sparing using there powers. Both of them breathing hard; with

beads of sweat on there faces.

"let's finish this" Ryan says smiling

"Ok" Phelicia sends a beam of light at Ryan; who masses out, and it bounces off of him.

Ryan unmasses to find Phelicia isn't there. Ryuan's eye's widen as he starts to turn around, but Phelica; who had sped behind Ryan when he massed; trips him, and he falls to the ground. She puts her foot on his stomach and smiles triumphantly.

"Ok, ok you win, but only because I went easy on you" Ryan answers.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that tough guy" Phelicia smirks and gives him a hug.

"Oh I'm going to be late I have to pick up Wyatt from preschool so Aunt Paige can take him up there to Aunt Piper, Oh she will be mad."

"After we hit the showers, I'll take you over there. Just meet at our usual place." Ryan said.

"Aww that's sweet, I'll see you in fifteen." Phelicia replies as and they head toward the showers as a dark cloud of mist begins to cover the sparing room.

Paige Matthews, was checking her cell messages waiting for Phelicia when she came across the one from Elise, then Caden" Paige "Phoebe what has happened to you this time?" Paige says to herself closing her cell phone and orbs away.

Up There.

Piper and a few other elders were judging a dispute between Elves and Dwarves and it wasn't going well as a matter of fact they were on the verge of declaring war.

"I swear, you dwarves are impossible" the male elf said.

"Hey keep it up buddy and you'll feeling the full force of us." The male dwarf said (The one from other eppies like the fairytale, oh my goddess and Camelot)

"Is that a threat." The elf said.

"Ok now lets not get to hasty remember what we talked about. Peaceful negotiations we don't wan't a war after what happened a few weeks ago.

"That is precisely why we're fighting. You better warn your people if dwarf even sets foot on Elvin territory there will be war."

"no, no, no, no" Piper begins

"Well that goes diddo for us as well" The dwarf replies.

The elf teleports out and the dwarf speeds away.

"This is ridiculous" Piper sighs "Council adjourned"

Magic school

"A young student goes into the bathroom and finds the janitor face down dead an athame in his back" the student runs out.

"Come quick Janitor Steve is dead?"

student's and teachers clear the area as a heavy fog come rolling in."

"Phelicia and Ryan we looking both ways down the empty hall and Ryan quickly blinks them away"

A man comments from the shadow "My my that is interesting."

Phelicia and Ryan blink into the currently empty class room across the hall and walk to the nursery.

"Mrs. Winterbourne, Hi where is Wyatt?"

"Hi Phelicia, Paige already took him said something happened with Phoebe and she had to pick him up early."

"Ok thanks."

"A fellow teacher comes in a quietly approaches Mrs. Winterbourne"

"Phelicia, Ryan would you two mind watching the kids for a little while something very urgent has come up."

"Sure" Ryan says and the teachers quickly leave.

"What was that all about?" Phelicia asked

"I don't exactly know" Ryan answered.

Caden's House

Paige orbs in to find Phoebe and Caden relaxing on the couch in front of a huge fireplace.

"Phoebe, I just heard you fainted. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I seem to be, must have been the shock of Elise getting promoted and having Lesley be my new boss.

Paige starts to laugh "What, your serious?"

"You mean Lesley, the guy you were extremely ahh…never mind" Paige stops as Phoebe eyes her "so I am glad your ok, and just call for me when you ready and I'll orb you back home."

"Ok thanks Paige"

"No problem and orbs away"

"So you and Lesley huh" Caden asked

"Yeah I know I had this things for co-workers" Phoebe says embarrassed.

"We'll I'm glad you're my girl now" Caden smiles "I have a suggestion maybe you fainted cause of the stress of having a job and finishing up your masters, how about you take a few weeks off and go on a dig with me. We cracked the ancient celtic code and we'll be leaving this weekend if your interested. You can still e-mail in your article if you want or Leslie could always ghostwriter for you again. He not the boss yet is he." Caden asked

"No, and that sounds like a wonderful idea" Phoebe says and snuggles up close to him enjoying the warm fire.

Magic School

Paige orbs in to find many teachers in her office.

"What's going on?" Paige asks.

"Someone killed Janitor Steve with this, the teacher holds up an Athame."

"Does anyone know what happened?" Paige asked

"No, it's a mystery.

"A mystery, as if my life wasn't crazy enough" Paige said

"Did some one say mystery? A man wearing olden days detective clothes and smoking a pipe says "I can help you. The name is Holmes, Sherlock Holmes."

Everyone looks at each other shocked.

"Great" Paige says sarcastically.

**TBC….**

**WOW! This is definitely my longest chapter so far, I hope you liked it. **

**Next chapter: When Ryan is accused of murder, Phelicia and Holmes stop at no lengths to find out the truth. Piper and Leo wanting to help the magical world decide to go there and help out. While Phoebe contemplates the new changes at her job, and the upcoming trip with Caden.**

**As always please review and tell me what you think!**


	23. Mystery at Magic School to Unhappily Eve...

**I'm back from Easter break weekend! And will continue my two chapters a day schedule! **

**Just for everyone's info Piper's baby will be born in chapter 26!**

**Destiny Ch 23**

**Mystery at Magic School to Unhappily Ever After**

Up There

Piper and Leo were discussing what had happened earlier during the council; while Wyatt and Chris played nearby.

"I'm supposed to be bringing order back to the magical world so that I can go back to my sisters but it seems the more I try to help the worse the situation gets. Then Paige brings Wyatt up early and said that Phoebe fainted and I have to decide the next band for my club and still make sure that is running smoothly.

"We'll maybe we need a little break, your have been working at this full force for a little over three weeks now." Leo said rubbing her shoulders.

"Leo, I'd love too but can't you see all the responsibilities I have. I can't just up and leave.

"Have Paige tell John your manager; that you are taking some time off." Leo said.

"but.."

"No buts Piper, the elders are doing great under our leadership, and we need this time off, all of us. And I think I know just where to go after all Wyatt needs to see his kingdom some time" Leo smiles.

"Wait, what do you mean by.." Piper is cut off by Leo giving her a kiss and the family orbs away.

Magic School

Phelicia and Ryan are watching the kids in the nursery wondering what happened to Phoebe when Britt, Athena and Drew came running.

"Good we found you first" Britt said

"Why what's going on?" Phelicia asked

Suddenly a lot of yelling was heard down the hall.

"What's all that noise about?"

"We'll um Janitor Steve was murdered by an athame, and Jason Crammer saw you blink and so now they are blaming you for the murder." Athena said

"So dude I suggest you get out of here pronto, we'll take care of the kids" Drew said.

"Don't worry Ryan, we can go to Aunt Paige's office she'll help you" Phelicia said.

Ryan nods his head "Sorry guys you're not going to like the way we're leaving" and he blinks out with Phelicia.

"Woa, wait a minute he can seriously blink" Britt asked.

"Oh man he is in such big trouble for hiding this from us" Drew said.

The Manor

Phoebe and Caden walk inside to the family room.

"Now are you sure you're ok?" Caden asked.

"I told you I feel fine, I call you if I need you" Phoebe says smiling

"Ok then. I'll be getting back to Magic School." Caden reaches down and gives her a kiss.

Caden goes up the stairs, Opens the Magic School door. "I love you Phoebe, take it easy"

"I love you too and don't worry I will" Phoebe replies, Caden smiles and goes through the door and it disappears.

The Magical World

Leo orbs them to a village that would be right out of a fairy tale. Vibrant colors she had never seen and people hustling and bustling with daily chores.

"Uhh Leo where are we?" Piper asked picking up Chris.

"We're do you think, look around, this is where fairy tales are made." Leo says smiling.

"Wha wha wait a minute. You're telling me you took me to fairy tale land for a vacation?" Piper asks.

"Yes, Piper look around at the colors, the people. Come on you can't honestly tell me you've never wanted to be in a fairy tale."

"We'll yes when my Grams used to read me the stories but you know I grew up and.." suddenly a giant about five times the height of the tallest human being walked by"

"Good day" his voice boomed

"Good day" Leo replies smiling at Piper's reaction.

"Come on Piper you need to enjoy it, come with me to the cliff at the end of this road."

Leo picks up Wyatt; who giggles when Leo swings him up onto his shoulders as they begin to walk down the dirt path.

A little later they reached the end and look out over a valley.

There were mountains way in the distance and in the valley she could she the tops of three beautiful castles and the trails through the woods leading to various villages.

"Leo, wow, this view is breathtaking!" Piper exclaimed out a loss for words.

"Daddy look there's castles and knights" Wyatt exclaimed."

Chris also was pointing saying 'looky".

"Piper can you imagine one day Wyatt will rule all of this" Leo whispered

Piper looks at her three year old son mesmerized by what he was seeing. She imagined him a grown up man with a crown on his head and his sword in his hand looking out on the horizon with his family and a tear escapes her eye."

"Our Children are extraordinary aren't they" Piper smiled

Leo smiled "More than I could have ever imagined, Warren witches truly are destined for greatness"

"This by no means will stop him from having as normal a childhood as possible." Piper says

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Leo smiled.

"Suddenly the clashing of swords was heard in the back ground from many directions."

"So much for happy ever after!" Piper says as they head toward the sound of the fight."

Magic School

Ryan blinks into Paige's office to the shock of the teachers.

"Uhh Ryan why didn't you sense if anyone else was in here" Phelicia asked.

"We'll I was kinda rushed and you were the one who said I would be safe" Ryan whispered back.

"So it's true what Jason said about you, you're a warlock" Miss Donovan said

"Yes, but I can explain" Ryan begins.

"Explain what, why you killed Janitor Steve, let me guess you wanted power" A teacher spoke up

All the teachers start yelling as Phelicia and Paige stand in front of Ryan. Caden whistles making and Paige addresses the crowd.

"Ok everyone listen Yes, his grandfather was a warlock, but his Grandmother, was a good witch, his father stripped his powers and the only warlock ability Ryan has is blinking I can personally vouch for Ryan, has been raised good, he is a nice young man. Who is only being accused because of his family's past." Paige says

"But this is a warlocks athame, and this place is protected" A male teacher spoke up.

"There is only one way to settle this" Holmes speaks up "We have a trial tomorrow. I shall be the defense and you sir you are?" he ask the teacher who spoke earlier.

"I am Professor Whitmore" The man answered

"You sir shall be the prosecution, now who will be the judge?"

"The council of elders shall decide" Paige speaks up.

"Jolly good now we have one day to question and gather clues" Holmes replies and walks away.

"Ok everyone you heard the man, the show is over" Caden yelled clearing everyone out.

"Students, school will be cancelled until this situation is resolved. Please file out in an orderly fashion." Paige said and the students begins to leave.

"Caden, Ryan, come with me. Phelicia you stay with Holmes and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble." Paige, Ryan and Caden orb away.

"Ok Holmes my boyfriend's life is on the line, where should we go first."

"We need to start at the beginning, where is the scene of the crime." Holmes said

At the Manor

Phoebe was packing for the trip when she decided to call work.

"Elise hi its Phoebe, I'm feeling a little better. I actually called to ask a favor. Caden asked me to go with him on a dig for a few weeks. I can e-mail my article."

"Phoebe, you know most people say I'm a pain in the, you know what to work with. But I completely understand if you would like some time off, with the shock of finding out Cooperate

hired Leslie as your new boss. Besides you haven't exactly been feeling well all week not just today. Have a good time, relax and don't worry I'll talk to Leslie for you."

"Thanks Elise for everything" Phoebe says.

"You're welcome" Elise replies and they hang up."

Phoebe, begins to walk toward her suitcase "Oh not good" Phoebe covers her mouth and runs out of her bedroom down the hall.

A little later Paige, Ryan and Caden orb to the living room.

"Phoebe?" Paige yells

"Be right there." Phoebe yells back and then comes down the stairs.

"Woa, what happened? Why is everyone upset?" Phoebe asked her empathy on overload.

"Well our Janitor was murdered and the student body thinks Ryan is the killer because they found out he is part warlock." Caden answered.

"_Not to mention the fact Sherlock Holmes is running around trying to find clues and I need a council of elders to judge Ryan's case." Paige thought._

"What! Sherlock Holmes is running around magic school?" Phoebe said.

Everyone looked at her shocked "Uh Phoebe I didn't say that, how did you know?"

"I don't know maybe my empathy is increasing?" Phoebe replied with a fake laugh.

"mmhmm we will talk later, right now I have to talk with Piper. You two figure a way to help Ryan or solve the case." Paige says and orbs away.

The Magical World

Piper and Leo stop when they see the commotion going on. The elves and dwarves had declared war and they were using there magical abilities as well as swords.

"Leo what are we going to do, we are supposed to be bringing order to this world."

"I don't know honey, we can't exactly go in the middle of the fight and stop it.

"I know but there has to be..wait Wyatt, Chris come back!" Piper yells as she

sees her sons heading toward the fight.

Leo and Piper start running, but Wyatt puts up his forcefield.

"Mommy, Daddy stop I can help"

"Honey we know you want to help but it's dangerous."

Leo tries to catch them but Wyatt orbs Chris and him out.

Leo quickly orbs him and Piper out after them.

Wyatt and Chris orbs into the middle of the battle field and puts his forcefield up.

Quickly the fighting stops and everyone looks at Wyatt. "Stop fighting."

Everyone realizing who it was bows down.

Piper and Leo orbs in.

"King Wyatt may you live forever." They say in unison.

"Oh very good Wyatt" Piper says picking him up as Leo picks up Chris."

"Elves and Dwarves, you know my son is right. It is not good to be fighting if anything you should be uniting after the destruction of your land." Leo said.

"The destruction is what is causing conflict, look around right now you see a beautiful land, but soon it shall be no more. Many of the magical kind has died or left, flowers and grass will die our fields will with wither and we shall have no food, and with this kingdom your's shall also suffer." The elfin general says

"Which is why the council is here to help; we will not let this beautiful land be destroyed. If both of you agree to meet and discuss a treaty; we shall find a way for this land to survive" Piper replied.

"The Dwarf leader looks at Piper then at Wyatt."

"We shall not go against the king, (even if he is only three years old) he whispers to the dwarf beside him. We agree to meet with the council again, for now."

"Very well I will tell the council to expect you soon." Piper says and Leo orbs them away.

At Magic School

Holmes and Phelicia were checking out the scene of the crime searching for any clues.

Phelicia was checking out the floor; when her and Holmes found a partially bloody shoe print at the far wall.

"These prints end at the wall, that means there has to be a way to open the wall." Phelicia asks

"Correct" Holmes says touching the wall.

After searching the wall nothing was working Holmes noticed a small octagon symbol on the middle brick of the eighth row.

"There is a small symbol on this brick, it has to be the way in but how to we activate it?" Holmes asked

Phelicia looks confused, noticing the symbol. "I have an idea" as she heads toward the farthest sink.

"This is the one sink that never works." Phelicia begins to turn the handle all the way around a couple of times.

Then the wall slowly opens up and they head down the long dark tunnel.

"Phelicia, do you know where this tunnel leads?" Holmes asks.

"No, Holmes I don't" Phelicia replies.

A sudden draft hits them as they walk out of the tunnel into a circle with four tunnels leading out of it.

"Great, now where do we go?" Phelicia asks.

"Holmes walks over to each of the entrance checking the floor and the walls for any clue some one had walked down them recently."

When he reaches the third tunnel, he sees a lighter partial shoe print, and the same symbol was on the first brick of the eighth row.

"Eureka!" Holmes exclaims as they head down the tunnel.

When they reached the end of the tunnel; they pushed the wall and it opened into the sparing room.

"Uh oh" Phelicia said

"What is it?" This is the room Ryan and I were in around twenty minutes before the found.

"Interesting" Holmes said "I believe I have found all I need today, I shall question the witnesses tomorrow." Holmes says and heads towards the Great Hall.

Phelicia runs after him "Wha, what are you saying. You are Sherlock Holmes; you can not give up on my boyfriend.

"I am not giving up, I need time to think" Holmes says and walks away as Athena, Drew and Brittany were running down the hall.

"Phelicia Anne Knight Trudeau Halliwell what in the world are you and Ryan doing hiding this from us?" Brittany yelled

"Phelicia froze in place knowing when Brittany yelled her name she meant business. _"She's worse than a mother" Phelicia thought semi-smiling._

"Listen, I am really sorry, we were going to tell you, but I just found out a few months ago during a potions assignment and."

"We, so I was right you and Ryan are together!" Drew said

"Phelicia we are your friends; don't you trust us?" Athena asked.

"You know I do, these past few months have been crazy and our relationship just kind of snuck up on us and I am so sorry, can you forgive me."

"They look at each other"

"Yes we can, but never hide anything from us again." Brittany said giving her a hug 

"In that case" Phelicia sends a beam of light killing a warlock who has just blinked in.

"What was that?" Drew asked

"My new power, Illumination. Ryan has been helping me control it."

"As cool as that was; forget it for a second. How did a warlock get into magic school?" Athena

"I don't know, I have to tell Holmes" Phelicia said.

"How's he doing by the way?" Drew says stifling a laugh.

"Wait, you were the ones who sent Holmes out of the book" Phelicia asks

"Yeah, we were thinking of Nancy Drew or the Hardy boys but Holmes was the first one we found" Athena said

Don't worry Phelcia, Holmes will figure it out we all know Ryan is innocent." Britt says

Phelicia walks down the hall and Drew, Athena and Brittany teleport out.

Up There

Paige orbs up there to talk to Piper about the trial and to see Kyle.

"Kyle!" Paige says eyeing him.

Kyle stops his conversation in clicks and whistles, and walks over to her.

"Hi Paige, you know you are technically not supposed to be here."

"I know I know, but this is important. Ryan's been accused of murder, Sherlock Holmes is running around the school searching for clues, Phoebe fainted and has been acting weird all week, and Piper has to form the council of elders to judge the trial tomorrow." Paige says entirely overstressed.

Kyle wraps her up in a long heartfelt hug, and Paige puts her head on his shoulder. "Paige when this is over we are going away for the weekend." Kyle whispers in her ear

"Sounds wonderful" Paige says smiling then sees Piper, Chris and Wyatt

"Piper!" Paige exclaims giving her older sister a hug."

"Wow look at you, my you've grown since I have seen you last" Paige smiles

"Aunt Paige" Wyatt smiles and Paige ruffles his hair and she picks up Chris.

"Yeah the baby has all of sudden started growing. I am gaining about a pound and a half per week, but you will not believe where I went."

"I was in the magical world you know fairy tale land and wow Paige it is amazing the colors and the houses also Wyatt and Chris managed to end a battle between Elves and Dwarves." Piper says overly excited.

"Seems like up here suits you, but I have a problem. Ryan had been accused of murder. There is going to be a trial tomorrow and we need a council of elders to judge the trial."

"How are Phelicia and Phoebe?" Piper asks

"Phelicia was taking it hard; so I distracted her by having her help Sherlock Holmes find clues and such."

"Heh, you have to be kidding me Sherlock Holmes!" Piper says surprised

Paige lowers her eyes "What? What is the matter with Phoebe?" Piper asked concerned.

"Well she kind of..fainted this morning." Paige answered

"Was she hurt? Is she ok?" Piper asks.

"She seems fine, her powers seem to be increasing, but other than that she's ok." Paige replies.

"Ok then, tell everyone I love them, and I shall assemble a council." Piper says.

Paige gives her one last hugs, says goodbye to her nephews and Kyle; then orbs away."

At the Manor

Phelicia walks through the Magic School door; where everyone was talking in the living room.

"Ryan! she runs to him and he hugs her close.

"So, where is Holmes?" Phelicia asks.

"He's staying in the attic until the tomorrow." Caden replies.

"So did you find anything?" Paige asks.

"We shall find out tomorrow" Phelicia answers.

"_I just wonder how that warlock got into magic school and I know that symbol seems familiar!" Phelicia thinks then heads up the stairs._

Phoebe gets up "Well there is certainly too much tension in this room for me." and walks upstairs.

Phoebe opens the door to the attic to find Pheliciao talking to Holmes and rifling through the book of shadows.

"Aunt Phoebe what are you doing here?"

"I am just wondering what your up too?"

"Up too? I am not up too anything why are saying that" Phelicia says with a confused face.

"Come on Phelicia!"

"Ok I don't know how you found out but here it is, I vanquished a warlock this afternoon and there was this strange symbol Holmes and I kept encountering. I am checking the book for any hints."

"aha here it is!" Phelicia exclaimed

"hmm, It's a symbol for a family of warlocks known as the Vaprizzio, apparently our family has encountered them some time before in fact it was found out that Matthew Tate was born Matthew Tate Vaprizzio.

"The question is: Who is the Vaprizzio family? Why did they kill Janitor Steve? and How are they able to get into school.?" Holmes said.

"I'd say we need to put our heads together" Phelicia says smiling.

Phelicia, Phoebe, Holmes, Paige, Kyle, Caden, and Ryan" Spend the rest of the night talking and discussion what really happened.

**TBC… **

**With Ryan on trial emotions run high, Did Ryan commit the crime or is someone setting him up? Find out what happens next.**

**Some of my reviewers have been asking me if there will be a sequel. The answer is Yes! There will be a sequel! Unfortunately, it will most likely not be up until the beginning of May, when school is out. Due to fact of the many papers, test and finals I have these last few weeks of school. But on good news the summer shall inspire many sequels!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Trial by Elders

**Hey Everyone thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Prince Halliwell: Thanks for reviewing! And you will find out about Phoebe soon and I am glad you like the Magical World and Piper being and Elder. You are such a great reviewer and I am sorry I have not been reviewing yours but I promise to start reviewing for every chapter of your sequel.**

**Mak Eddie: Glad you like my story and I will take your idea into consideration seeing as how I wanted to cause controversy anyway!**

**Dr. Magic: I am glad you continue to like my story!**

**Jade-eye Halliwell: hehe you will find out about Phoebe later this chapter.**

**Destiny Ch 24**

**Trial by Elders**

The Next Day

In the Great Hall a Council of four Elders entered and sat down.

"We are here to judge the case of Ryan Matthew Cooper who has been accused of the murder of Steven Jansen." Send out the accused." Caden brings in Ryan and sat down beside him on the defendant's bench.

"Who is defending this young man?" a middle aged female elder asks.

"I am your honors, Sherlock Holmes?" Holmes says speaking up wondering what to call the elders

"Whispers were heard throughout the room at the mention of Holmes's name.

"Order, order in the court." A male elder looking mid thirties said raising his voice.

"And who shall be prosecuting this young man?" An older male elder says.

"I am wise ones. Professor Whitmore. I teach spell casting and math here at magic school.

"Very good. Mr. Holmes you may begin with opening remarks" A female elder looking later twenties said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Wise Ones. That is what he called you correct?" Holmes begins the younger male elder nods.

"Jolly Good, Here before you is a young man whom some of you know. Maybe he is friends with your sons or daughters and has been inside your house, but today he sits here in trial accused of murder. But may I say he is not here based on incriminating evidence but solely on the fact he is part warlock. I will prove that the young man before you has committed no crime but is a victim of tragic circumstance and the real killer is out to take over Magic School" Holmes sits down and Mr. Whitmore got up

"Ladies, Gentlemen and Wise Ones. "This young man Mr. Cooper has been brought to trial today not just because he is part warlock but because of his lying and manipulation. Ryan has hidden the fact that he is part warlock since he came into his power when he was ten. However the piece of evidence that incriminates him is the athame of the Vaprizzio family, which coincidentally was his grandfather's last name. I shall prove that Ryan is in league with the Vaprizzio family in order to destroy magic school. If convicted he needs to be expelled immediately and stripped of his powers so that he can harm no one else." Mr. Whitmore sits down. Causing a response from the viewers

Phoebe, Caden and Paige look at each other wondering what the prosecution knew.

"Order, Order!" and it becomes quiet "Now that we have heard opening remarks from both sides Mr. Holmes you may now call up your first witness." The younger female elder says.

Mr. Holmes stands up "Thank you Wise One, I call Jason Crammer to the stand."

Jason Crammer (a little under six feet, light brown hair and brown eyes wearing an impressive black suit) takes the stand.

"Jason Crammer, please raise your left hand." (Symbolizing the heart) The older male elder says.

And Jason does.

"By the powers that be do you promise to speak the truth?" The older female elder asks

"I do" Jason answers and sits down.

Holmes approaches the bench and begins to question him

"Phelicia, Britt, Drew and Athena, head back to the bathroom and Phelicia shows them the secret tunnel."

"The person who killed Janitor Steve knew about the tunnels, not even Aunt Paige knew they were here. Holmes and I never got to explore the other tunnels but I believe they will lead to the main hallway." Phelicia turns the handle, the wall slowly opens.

"You have to be kidding me!" Drew says.

"Well it looks like we're off to save the school" Athena says slowly entering the tunnel.

Brittany rolls her eyes. "You do realize what a Harry Potter cliché this is" Brittany says and Drew gives her a push into the tunnel.

Phelicia grabs a torch and closes the wall behind them.

"Jason you were in the hallway and saw Ryan and Phelicia looking around, acting suspicious and shimmer away."

"Yes sir" Jason answers.

"Mr. Crammer, you were supposed to be in class were you not?" Holmes asks

"Actually I was at lunch and I had forgotten my money for a drink"

"If Phelicia and Ryan were glancing around making sure they didn't want to be seen, why didn't they see you?"

"I don't know sir, my locker is overshadowed by the trophy case maybe they couldn't see me."

"I have no more questions you honor."

"The defense has no further questions your honor. He has made his claim."

"Very well, defense you may call your next whitness" the younger male elder says.

"Your honor I call Stacy Johansson to the stand."

A young girl with black hair and brown hair approaches the stand."

When they approached the circle Phelicia and Brittany went down the middle tunnel, while Drew and Athena went down the first.

"Ok meet back here in five." Phelicia says as they head down the tunnel watching out for spider webs and bats

As Drew and Athena reach the end of the tunnel "So Bro what do you think of Ryan and Phelicia?"

"Personally I thought it was about time, I don't know how it's going to work out but at least they stopped ignoring there feelings."

"Yeah it's very Monica and Chandler the way the tried to hide it from us." Athena smiled

"heh, Wow I can't believe it, my sister watches Friends" Drew smiles sarcastically

"Haha wait I think feel the wall here help me push it." As they push the wall it opens into the main hallway.

"She was right!" Drew says

"Come on we have to get back there fast" Athena says as they run back down the tunnel.

Mr. Whitmore was questioning another guy "You saw Janitor Steve slumped against the wall athame in his chest, the very athame you see here."

"Yes Professor Whitmore." Stacy answered

"Your honor I have no more questions" Mr. Whitmore says

If there are no more questions then you may present closing arguments. Prosecution you may begin.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Wise Ones As you have heard today witnesses place the suspect out of class lunch during the murder, he has obvious ties the Vaprizzio family a known powerful warlock family, despite his innocent pretensions he sneaked and lied. Wise ones I beg you for the safety of the school and for justice to be done find this young man guilty." Mr. Whitmore shakes his fist and sits down.

Holmes gets up. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Wise ones. Despite the way things appear…" Phelicia, Brittany, Drew and Athena appear in the back of the hall and Phelicia nods at Holmes. "Wise ones in order to prove Ryan innocent I would ask that the court take a recess and follow me to the scene of the crime where I will tell you the events that unfolded."

The elders discussed for a few minutes.

"Mr. Holmes we agree to your proposition" the older male elder says.

"Wise ones I really must protest…" Mr. Whitmore begins.

"Declined Mr. Whitmore we would like to see what Holmes has found." The younger female elder says.

"Holmes, you may show us the way." The older female elder says as they get up from there seats.

"Court is adjourned for a half an hour." The younger male elder says.

Holmes leads them out as Mr. Whitmore frustrated heads out the side door.

"Caden, Kyle, Leo you know what to do"

Kyle smiles as he and Caden orb out. Leo orbs right after them.

"Phoebe and I will head toward the library. Paige, go with the kids" Piper says an orbs out with Phoebe

"Aunt Paige if you don't mind I'd like to stay with Ryan." Phelicia says.

"Phelicia honey I don't know if that is such a good idea for you two to be together until the trial is over."

Phelicia glares at her Aunt. "You know of all.."

"Hey Licia its ok I'll stay with him, you just make sure everything goes according to plan."

Phelicia looks at Ryan then turns back around "Ok let's go but when this is done I need to have a talk with my aunts" looking back at Paige, As they orb and teleport out.

Holmes leads the Elders to the scene of the crime.

"Wise Ones this is where it all began. It was here that Janitor Steve was slumped down against the wall right beside this finale sink, now I am going to explain the reason why he was killed." Holmes turns the sink handle and the wall opens to the shock of the elders."

"What does this mean?" The older female elder asks

"Elementary my dear, It is true about the Vaprizzio warlocks and there heritage to Ryan, but did you also know they are also linked to the Charmed ones through Matthew Tate. To the Vaprizzio's this was a chance to get rid of two birds with one stone. By Setting up Ryan; whose family killed a Vaprizzio, and destroying magic school; harming the future of magic.

"If this is true, who set up Ryan and is trying to destroy magic school?" The younger male elder ask.

Meanwhile Kyle, Leo and Caden orbed in front of Mr. Whitmore. "Going somewhere?" Caden asked.

"Caden, Hello, I was going to check back over my research for this case."

"I don't think so, you see with Holmes on the case it was easy to figure it out, Warlock!" Caden said getting into his face then stepping back.

Kyle and Leo throw harmless light balls at Whitmore causing him to create and energy ball of his own in defense, but realized it was a trick a little to late.

"Oh very clever, but you are too late the Vaprizzio family will have there revenge on the Cooper and Warren line and then magic school will be no more.

Suddenly two warlocks blinked in with energy balls in there hands and throw them at Caden and Kyle who jump out of the way just in time.

The warlock smiles evilly, shakes his coat, and they blink away.

In the circle where the elders are, a whole bunch of warlocks blink in and surround the elders.

Electricity and energy balls start flying, with warlocks and elders dodging, two of the elders are hit when Paige and the kids orb and teleport in causing three warlocks to get severely burned.

Caden, Leo and Kyle orb in. Kyle and Leo quickly orb out with the elders amidst the flying energy balls.

"Brittany, Athena teleport out and get my aunts, they should have the spell."

Athena lowers her shield and Brittany teleports them out.

At the Library Brittany teleports in to see Leo and Kyle healing the elders and Piper rubbing Phoebe's back.

"Die Warren witches" the warlock yells

Caden hits one of the warlocks with his cross bow as Phelicia throws one of them against the wall Paige calls for an energy ball and throws it back as the warlock jumps out of the way.

Piper and Phoebe orbs in.

"About time!" Paige yells and dodges an energy ball.

"We will be back, make no mistake about that."

"Power of three spell" Piper yells

As they begin, the remaining warlocks blink out.

"We sure showed them!" Paige said confident."

"Yes, we may have beaten them but they'll be back." Piper said

"and just when we thought we had chased them all away, they come back roaring there evil heads." Phoebe said

"We'll at least we're ok for now" Caden said holding Phoebe close.

The elders orb in with Ryan, Drew, Brittany, and Athena.

"In light of recent events we release Ryan of any charges, he is free to go"

"Thank you wise ones" Ryan says smiling and Phelicia embraces him long and hard.

"And thank you Holmes" Phelicia replies

"It is my pleasure to see justice be done" Holmes says smiling while smoking a new lit pipe.

A little while later they say their final goodbye's to Holmes as they prepare to send him back.

"A time for everything and to everything its place return what has been moved through time and space."

"A swirl of bright lights surround Holmes and he disappears back into the book."

"Ok let's go home" Paige says and everyone laughs then orbs or teleports out.

A Few Days Later

Paige was walking up the stairs when she heard noises coming from the bathroom. The door was opened so Paige knocked and entered

"Oh Phoebe" Paige says putting her hand on Phoebe's back. "I think it's time you see a doctor."

"Paige, that won't be necessary I already know I'm pregnant." Phoebe says half-smiling, half-scared.

"What? How?"

Phoebe gives her a sarcastic smile "Paige I think it's time we had the talk"

"Haha very funny, but seriously" Paige replies.

"Seriously Paige, I'm fainting throwing up, I'm fourteen days late now and this pregnancy test is positive."

Paige's stunned expression remains of her face after Phoebe's outburst.

"Oh and by the way the baby is telepathic, so stop thinking I've gone mental." Phoebe says smiling.

Paige and Phoebe burst out laughing.

"Phoebe, congratulations, I know you have been wanting this for a long time."

"Thanks and I would appreciate it if you would keep this a secret for me, I am planning on telling Caden on the trip."

"Phoebe, are you sure you should be going? I mean your morning sickness is kind of bad."

"Paige I have too, Caden really wants me to go besides it sounds wonderful. Can you believe I am going to Ireland and who knows where else." Phoebe giggles.

Her eyes suddenly widen then suddenly throws up again as Paige quickly looks away clearly grossed out.

"Ok if you are sure you can handle it, who am I to stop you; besides I'll only be an orb away even if I am in Italy." Paige smiles at the thought of her and Kyle in Italy, and she walks away.

"Wait, why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Phoebe says smiling.

Paige turns around "Hey I thought you were a telepath?"

"Well I wasn't exactly thinking about what was on your mind when I was throwing up" Phoebe replied.

"Yeah, Kyle asked me two days ago. Schools out for a long weekend"

Phelicia comes up the stairs "Aunt Paige, your laundry is done, and Uncle! Kyle told me to tell you to be ready by two."

"Uhh Paige can I talk to you for a minute" Phoebe asks

"yeah, sure" and they head into Phoebe's room."

"You are leaving and I am leaving , you don't see a problem with this?"

"Oh don't worry about that she is staying the weekend at her friend's house, besides she will be seventeen in four months "

"Ok you are right, I am just worried about her you know especially after everything that has happened over the past few months."

"Wow, you're becoming more like.." Paige begins

"Piper everyday, I know scary huh" Phoebe finishes

"Yeah, real scary" Paige answers.

"Ding, dong" the door bell rings.

"That's probably Caden" Phoebe says heading down the stairs.

"Hey honey" Phoebe says kissing him"

"Hi to you too, are your bags upstairs?"

"No there in the living room I have the last one."

"Ok then I'll pack and then will head to the airport" Caden says giving her another kiss and takes some bags to the car.

"Goodbye Pheebs and Have a good time, take it easy" Paige says.

"Don't worry Paige I will."

And you have a great time also

"Don't worry I will" Paige replies

"Hey Aunt Phoebe Have fun and take lots of pictures for me" Phelicia says giving her a hug."

"You stay out of trouble while we are gone ok" Phoebe says

"Aunt Phoebe, would I ever get in trouble" Phelicia says innocently

"Mmhmm I know your thoughts, just be careful and use your head" Phoebe says giving her a hug

She heads out the door and the car drives away.

**TBC…**

**What is going to happen on the trip, will they find the prophecy? Will Phoebe tell Caden?"**

**What about Phelicia? How will the rest of the family react to Phoebe's news? All this and more in coming chapters.**

**It would do me a great honor if you would please review **

**(Am I so polite it's annoying? probably)**


	25. The Search for the Starlight Prophecy

**I am so sorry for not updating in a very, very, very long time but the schools internet was down and I haven't been able to post or review! Then my computer crashed and I had to rewrite everything. It seems that everything is trying to prevent me from finishing this story, but I finally got my own internet and will not be detoured. I promise to finish and continue on with the sequel. But first my replies to my reviewers!**

**Charmed Dawn: **WOW! You review was so touching. It is amazing to hear how much you like my story, and I just knew I couldn't wait one sec longer to update. Also I would love it, if you could be my beta reader.

**Unique-Deflection: **I am so excited that you like my story and I hope you are thrilled by this update as much as I am.

**Peanut2lb: **I am glad you enjoyed my tie in with Matthew Tate, and as for the baby revealing powers to Caden we'll lets just say…must keep lips sealed… unfortunately my muse is saying it's classified information until such time it is revealed.

**RJF2004: **I am excited to read that you enjoyed my tie in with Matthew Tate. And I hope the adventures of Phoebe and Caden is everything you expect.

And now on with the story!

**Destiny Ch 25**

**The Search for the Starlight Prophecy**

Piper Halliwell was finishing a council meeting when Chris orbs in and hides behind his her.

"Chris, what are you up too?" Piper asks amused and a little irritated.

"shh" Chris replies putting his finger to his lips wanting her to be quiet.

Piper turns her head to see Wyatt orb in looking around the room with his piercing blue eyes.

"Wyatt, you know you are not supposed to be here." Piper says

"I'm sorry mommy, me looking for Chris. We play orb tag." Wyatt replies with a huge smile.

"That is very nice sweetie, but mommy is in the middle of an important meeting" Piper tells him.

Chris peeks out from behind his mother and giggles "There you are!" Wyatt says excitedly running after him.

Chris quickly orbs away and Wyatt orbs after him.

"Boys" Piper begins

Piper frustrated turns back to the council "meeting adjourned"

The elders orb out.

"Leo!" Piper yells

Ireland

Phoebe and Caden arrived in Ireland and set up camp near some caves along the southeastern coast. The scenery while they were driving had been breathtaking but despite the beauty Phoebe felt herself distracted

"_Anything is better compared to that plane ride_" Phoebe thought

_Phoebe had begun to panic. Every time she got sick, Caden would ask if she was ok. He had even tried to give her motion sickness pills, but she refused not knowing what side effects it could have on the baby. This caused an eyebrow raise from Caden; making her come up with a quick fib. She could barely keep secrets from her sisters much less Caden. It didn't help her stress any by feeling that he was unusually nervous and her baby's telepathic ability had her occasionally hearing his thoughts. She wasn't worried about Caden abandoning the baby, but she was worried this would drive a wedge between them and she would become a single parent like her mother. Caden loved to travel, loved his job and he wouldn't be able to do as much if he raised a family. Phoebe put her hand on her stomach knowing this baby would be the best thing in her life no matter what happened. She squeezed Caden's hand and he smiled back._

Suddenly Phoebe's thoughts were interrupted

"_Great she doesn't even like it here. Was I being too pushy? Did she feel obligated? Maybe I should just take her back. She hasn't been feeling well. Maybe it's too much for her right now? I hope I am not rushing this too soon, but after what happened last month."_

Phoebe closed her eyes and sighed slightly annoyed "Caden its ok I want to be here more than anything, I am just a little tired."

Caden stared at her confused and shocked "Umm Phoebe, I didn't say anything. I was thinking… First Paige a few days ago and now me, are you becoming telepathic?" Caden asked

Phoebe put her hand to her mouth for a second then gave him a quizzical look "I..I guess, I don't know. What else could it be?" Phoebe answered

"We'll let's just hope it is not demonic somehow, If they find out what we are up too, it would mean trouble." Caden said

"Trouble! What do you mean trouble?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"Well, Demons have been after the prophecy too, and they would stop at nothing to get it, especially now that their numbers are so low, having the prophecy would give them an advantage." Caden answered

Phoebe looked almost horrified at the thought

"Phoebe, you are ok with that right? I mean it's nothing we couldn't handle plus your sisters are only an orb away." Caden said trying to reassure her.

"Your right everything will be fine…I think I'll go unpack some of my stuff and rest a little bit" Phoebe says and gives him a kiss. Truth was she was terrified, if something happened to the baby…we'll she just would have to think positive.

"That's a good idea, you rest and I will come to check on you later" Caden says smiling as Phoebe quickly leaves.

Brittany's Room

Phelicia and Brittany walked into Brittany's room chatting away.

"Yeah I know your right but ever since we've been going out it has been one thing after another, and we haven't been able to have a lot of time together. I mean I've liked a lot of guys before but this is different; it seriously scares me sometimes and I don't want to ruin it."

Britt reaches in and gives her a hug "It will work I promise, maybe you should talk to your Aunts" "I mean the Halliwell's have had a lot of experience with guys" Britt says trying to stifle a laugh.

"Ok for one, not that funny with the Halliwell history. You call this helping" Phelicia says not amused and sits down on the bed

Britt's face changes to that of concern "Oh, Licia I am sorry, sure the past was different but look at your Aunt Piper and now your Aunt Paige and it looks like your aunt Phoebe has found someone too."

"True…but"

"No buts you just forget my little comment, you are destined for love and you will not end up like your parents, either sets of them." Brittany says consolingly.

Chris orbs in a runs to Phelicia saying "up" repeatedly and holding out his hands as Wyatt orbs in.

"No fair" Wyatt said upset as Phelicia picks Chris up.

"Ok boys what are you up too?" Phelicia asks smiling ruffling Wyatt's hair. "Wy Does your mommy and daddy know you are here?"

Wyatt gives the girls and innocent look.

"Wyatt you know your mommy and daddy get worried when you leave them." Phelicia says scolding him.

"We play orb tag and Chris is one that boke the rules. He leave and I follow" Wyatt answers as Chris buries his head in Phelicia's shoulder.

Brittany can't help but smile as Phelicia gives her a "help me" look

"Chris, Chris look at me" Brittany says and Chris slowly raises his head

"Chris I know you're playing but you need to stay with mommy and daddy."

Chris gives Phelicia a sad look then hugs her.

"Aww" Brittany says.

Suddenly Michael orbs in "It wasn't very nice of you two to leave me like that."

Wyatt hides behind Phelicia and smiles at the stranger.

"Who are you?" Brittany asks

My name is Michael and I'm an Elder

Phelicia and Brittany just look at each other then burst out laughing, Michael just stares at them and they quickly stop.

"What? You're serious" Phelicia asks

"No offense, but you look around our age" Brittany says.

"Elders are chosen, they can be any age. "Wyatt, Chris it's time to go back"

"No" Chris says and sends and ice beam at Michael who becomes frozen.

Brittany and Phelicia stare in shock "Christopher Halliwell, you are in trouble young man" but Wyatt and Chris just giggle at the frozen elder

"Wow, I can't believe he could freeze an elder" Brittany says taking Chris from Phelicia who begins to unfreeze the elder with her light beam.

"Michael I am so sorry apparently my cousins don't want to go back can you tell Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo that I took them to their Grandfathers.

"Do you want to stay?" Michael asks Wyatt"

Wyatt smiled shaking his head

"Ok well I'll be going and you no more freezing ok" Michael smiles at Chris then turns to the girls. And you two, just be careful." He's says as if he knew something and orbs out.

Phelicia and Brittany just stare at each other seemingly speechless.

"Woa, can you believe that guy..I am so crushing" Britt says smiling

Phelicia nods her head with a smile agreeing with Brittany; then takes Chris and grabs Wyatt's hand

"I'll speed back. Chris orb us to grandpa's" Phelcia says

"Chris smiles and orbs them out."

Up There

Piper is pacing "Le…" Piper begins as Leo orbs in

"We'll it took you long enough. I've been calling you"

"Piper calm down, what happened?" Leo asks

"The boys orbed in and disrupted a very important meeting"

"Piper I am sorry Michael was watching them"

Piper glares at Leo.

"I'll just go find them" Leo says

He's about to orb out when Michael orbs in noticing Piper and Leo's concerned look

"Don't worry they're fine, Phelicia took them to their grandfathers."

"Are you sure?" Piper ask

"Yes I'm positive" Michael asks

Piper closes her eyes then opens them

"Leo, check on the boys. Phoebe needs my help, jingle if you need anything." and she orbs away

Ireland

In a tent Phoebe was sitting down on an air mattress looking very distressed when Piper orbs in.

"Piper" Phoebe says getting up and giving her a hug. "Wow, you look great, and I can't believe how big my little niece or nephew has grown since I've seen you last." Phoebe says rubbing Piper's stomach

Piper sighs at phoebe's interaction and pushes her hand away "I know the baby sure is growing fast, but you can be auntie later, right now I want to know what is going on with you, why did you call for me?" Piper says.

"Call for you? Piper I am a little preoccupied right now and I'm grateful you are here but I didn't call for you." Phoebe and Piper both looked confused, then Phoebe's eyes widen.

"Hello earth to Phoebe if you didn't call for me then who did?" Piper asked.

Phoebe walks over to her suitcase and begins to unpack.

"_The only other conclusion…no it can't be."_

"Phoebe what's going on?" Piper says giving phoebe her I know your up too something look.

Phoebe flashed Piper a nervous smile, who kept staring at her "Oh alright you know what I can't keep this a secret. Piper I'm…I'm ..pregnant."

Piper looked at her stunned "Your what! Phoebe..wow…I can't believe this…congratulations." Piper says still shocked and gives her a hug. "Who would of thought..both of us pregnant around the same time

"Piper, shh I haven't even told Caden yet."

"What! Well why not?"

"Because I am worried how he will react, everything was going great after the potion mix up a month ago and then this happened and I don't want to lose him. Not only that, but demons are also after the prophecy." Phoebe replies

"Oh Phoebe, I was scared too but you have to have faith that your life is different than our families past." Piper quietly says stroking Phoebe's hair. "And more importantly you have to tell Caden he deserves to know."

"I know and I will I promise I just want to find the right time to tell him."

"Phoebe, there's no right time to tell a guy your pregnant; plus the best part is their reaction." Piper answers smiling

"That's easy for you to say you were married." Phoebe replies

"True and yes it would make things easier but Caden isn't the type of guy who would abandon his responsibilities."

"I know that.. I do, but it still…scares me" Phoebe said quietly

"And that is perfectly understandable, but you can't let your fears control you. Need I remind you of my demon scare when I was pregnant with Wyatt."

"Yeah, and because of that I was almost a mermaid forever." Phoebe laughed

"Thank goodness Paige figured it out." Piper says "Where is she anyway?"

"She's in Italy with Kyle on their honeymoon."

"Really! Well it's about time."

"Piper!"

"What, she's finally enjoying herself, she only had at taste of freedom last year before everything came crashing down with Zankou."

"What has gotten into you?" Phoebe asked smiling. "Don't tell me you actually like being an elder?"

"Phoebe, being an elder has shown me everything we have done for the past 8 years has been worth it. With evil scattered our children have a chance at a normal life and it has given me hope, and I still can't believe I'm saying this" Piper said laughing

"Wow, look at you miss optimistic." Phoebe says playfully hitting her.

"Yeah, yeah don't rub it in" Piper says sarcastically then smiles.

"knock, knock can I come in?" Caden asks "Hi Piper! Honey, I thought you would be resting" Caden says with concern

"Well I was till Piper orbed down"

"I just wanted to see how she was doing." Piper cuts in

"That's great! Maybe you could actually talk some sense into her. By the way how are things in elderville?" Caden said joking causing a smile from Phoebe and a slight smirk from Piper

"Better than I thought, "Well I had better get going. I need to make sure the boys are ok. Phoebe, don't forget what I said. You can only wait so long before it becomes obvious" Piper says eying her sister."

"Caden understand we Halliwell's are very stubborn and that's something not even a sisterly bond can crack" Piper replied giving him an amused look then orbs out.

Phoebe becomes nervous

"What was that about?" Caden asked raising his eyebrow

"Oh nothing, you know sister stuff. So how is the dig coming?

"Actually the digging is taking a while, and you are avoiding my question again." Caden said walking over to her.

"Yes I am but it's not important now, what is important is that we find this prophecy before demons get it." Phoebe said walking to the entrance of the tent.

Brittany's Room

Brittany was typing on her computer when she felt a gust of air and turns around to see Phelicia .

"It's about time you got back" Brittany says

"What's wrong?" Phelicia asked concerned.

"Ally, Jason and their posse are spreading rumors again in their chat room!" Brittany replied

"Phelicia's scowls, has Athena and Andrew cracked their charm yet?"

"No but Andrew said Athena's close and as soon as she disenchants the charm. He'll let us know.

"Ally thinks she's so smart with her blocking charm, and Jason with his popularity, and with his unmatched ability with potions they'd definitely be waiting for us.

"Yeah but with your new power, Athena's smarts, my phasing, Drew's strength and Ryan's massing. We'll expose them and end this hatred of Ryan once and for all."

"I still can't believe everyone's against Ryan because he can blink and he happened to be related to an evil warlock family, it's not like he had a choice. Plus his family has been good for the past three generations.

"Yeah, but his relatives aren't, and they did almost destroy magic school." Britt said

Phelicia glared at her "Yes, but the point is he didn't join them, and he helped save the school. Our classmates should be rewarding him not rejecting him."

Suddenly Ryan blinks in. "How's is it coming?"

"Athena's working on it and Drew will let us know." Brittany replied

"How are you holding up?" Phelicia asked Ryan

"We'll the phone was ringing off the hook, so my parents had to unplug it. If this isn't solved I don't even know if I'll be able to go back to school, and with our K.M.T's at the end of the year I need to study without everyone whispering, and talking behind my back or judging me because of my families past." Ryan replied

_Phelicia's face became full of concern, the Knowledge of Magic Test would show them their magical strengths and allowed magical training for a job: Such as an oracle, a council leader, a demon hunter, professor, slayer, wizard or protector to name a few. Many students of Magic School had a profession in magic even Phelicia's parents were magical archeologist. To Ryan his KMT's were a way to prove him self in whatever profession he was chosen. Phelicia always saw herself following in her parent's foot steps as an archeologist. However after living with her Aunts and seeing their careers in the non-magic world and even her birth-parents careers Phelicia wondered what life would be like if her life didn't revolve entirely around magic, but that question was for another day, right now she would help her friends, family and be there for Ryan._

"Ryan, we'll show the school your innocence and in the mean time put Ally, Jason and the gang in there place" Brittany stated defiantly

Phelicia smiled and Ryan gave a little smile back.

Ireland

Caden follows Phoebe out of the tent were they run into a woman looking in her late twenties with dirty blond hair and green eyes. She has a concerned look in her eyes

"Cay, we need your help down there." The woman says

"Cay?" Phoebe whispers to herself

"I'm on my way" Caden says following her.

Phoebe walks in front of them. "Hello, hi, um could some one please explain this to me?"

"Caden and the woman look at each other confused; then Caden understands and turns toward Phoebe.

"Oh, Phoebe this is my sister Amy, I've told you about her. Amy this is my girlfriend Phoebe"

"So this is the famous charmed one Phoebe Halliwell" Amy says with a smile. "I've heard a lot about you, and may I say it is a pleasure to meet you."

Phoebe gives a look a relief and smiles back "Amy, your sister right. Thanks, I've heard a lot about you too, mostly the adventures you two had when you were kids on digs with your parents."

"Yes we were quite the trouble makers" Amy laughs "I remember this one time Caden…"

Caden quickly interrupted "Yeah, before you tell embarrassing stories about me, you we're saying how you needed my help with the Prophecy" Caden said quickly.

"Right, the digging isn't taking as long as we thought, actually it was rather easy but there's something you should see.

As they head down into the caves Phoebe begins to get an unusual feeling. "Something's not right" Phoebe thought

As they continue down the tunnel they take a turn down a narrow passage way.

"Caden something's up we need to be alert." Phoebe says concerned

Caden nods. "Amy keep an eye out"

Amy gives him a look "You know me"

As they near the end of the tunnel they come to a stone door with ancient writing on it.

"Amy and Caden approach it "Ok I can make some of this out but then again this is not my area of expertise." She smiles at Caden

Caden gives her a look and begins to read the writing by Amy's torchlight while Phoebe keeps looking around for anything suspicious, growing more nervous.

"So what's it say?" Amy asked

"We'll most of it is explaining the importance of what is inside. Wait…Ilrian gorena ranea tonel pythia.

"The one who…

"The prophetess who…see pythia means prophetess. It's talking about a prophetess but the last of it has been worn away. Every time I find a clue about the starlight child a mention about a prophetess is always there.

"that can't be a coincidence can it?" Phoebe asked

"no they're definitely connected somehow" Caden replied trying to open the door

"Now if only I could open this door?" Caden asked

Phoebe and Amy walked over to help but and a soon a Phoebe touched the door and a vision flashed her head

_a thousand years ago: the tunnel was lit up with torches, men and women in green robes were chanting, and engraving the new stone door; as they finished a young women came through the door, she could see the scrolls on a stand in the middle of the chamber; then she uttered some words in ancient celtic and turned to the door. "Balran cailrel breenan gaileght" and the door slowly closed and sealed itself and the men and women in robes silently let_

"What did you see?" Caden asked as Phoebe began to open her eyes.

Phoebe smiled "I think I know how to open the door. Balran cailrel breenan gaileght"

A loud noise was heard as the door unsealed itself and it slowly opened.

"Impressive!" Amy stated

"Phoebe, ah wow, you know the.." Caden began

"Lets get that scroll and get out of here" Phoebe said relieved interrupting Caden and heading into the chamber.

"Phoebe wait!" Caden said concerned following after her.

Phoebe walked up to the stand only to find it empty….

Caden and Amy are shocked; suddenly the door seals itself shut and an evil laugh is heard throughout the chamber!

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

**TBC…**

**Ohh I am bad! My first upload in months and I leave you with a cliff hanger! **

**I promise I will update very soon! **

**Please Review!**

**And coming later this week! The third story in The Starlight Chronicles (which is what I am calling them since Phelicia is known as the Starlight child) will face many changes for Phelicia and the sisters. Piper's new baby, Phoebe's pregnancy and the added newly weds to the mix, the sisters are more strained than ever and when the unexpected happens with Paige will this tear the sisters apart or bring them closer than ever, and Phelicia makes some huge decisions which will change her life forever. **


End file.
